


Mrs. Parker’s First Steps

by AnnaKnightley



Series: Charlotte's Next Steps [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKnightley/pseuds/AnnaKnightley
Summary: Well it took some time but here is the next chapter to what Charlotte's life is like after 'Charlotte's Next Steps'. Let's see where it goes!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon)
Series: Charlotte's Next Steps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540627
Comments: 194
Kudos: 344





	1. A Coastal Honeymoon

Chapter One: A Coastal Honeymoon

Sidney stole the new Mrs. Parker away for a two-week sojourn in an isolated cottage on the Dorset coast. He organised for Young Master George to be cared for by his brother and his family in Sanditon and left a firm instruction that they should not be disturbed ‘Come hell or high water!’. 

The days following the wedding were a whirlwind of visitors and invites for the newly married couple. Sidney was desperate to remove his wife from Willingdon as soon as possible whose residents seem to have had a sudden urge to not release his wife and to keep her with them for as long as possible. Her departure from her family home was one tinged with both sadness and happiness particularly on the part of his new family. His new father refused to speak to him the night before at dinner treating him as if he was an evil traitor amongst his fold. Goodbyes were emotional and once he finally had his wife and his son in the carriage for their journey to Sanditon, he received an arm in his side from his tearful wife when he remarked how unnecessary all the drama was as it was not the first time she had left them. 

As their carriage made its final approach into Sanditon, it was only then that he noticed a smile finally appearing on his wife’s face.

‘All will be well’ – he reassured her taking her hand. 

She looked up at him and replied smiling – ‘All will be better than well’. 

He pulled her gloved hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly. Never had Sidney Parker felt truly at peace or as happy. The only thing outstanding was the wait before they could properly install themselves into the Parker Homestead for the meantime involved all three of them remaining in Trafalgar House. 

***

The view from their cottage was stunning Charlotte remarked on their arrival. It was a homely cottage where the front door was surrounded by ivy with some blossoms mixed in. The road up to the cottage ran parallel to the wild sea that roared below the chalk cliffs. The cottage was owned by a local landowner who employed a woman – Mrs. Gillis – to maintain and tend to its occupants. It was generally leased out for longer periods but Sidney offered a generous discount on an apartment on Heywood Terrace in exchange. 

Once the formalities with Mrs. Gillis were completed, Sidney dispensed with her services asking her to return twice per day to stoke the fires and arrange breakfast and some dinner. At her objections, he was keen to stress that the rest they could manage by themselves. 

‘You are newly married may I ask Mr. Parker?’ – she gaily enquired of him. 

‘Mmm yes that would be right’ – he replied smiling to himself.

‘One would never know!’ – Mrs. Gillis returned with a knowing look – ‘Rest assured Sir. I will only be here when needed. Should you require me though outside of this, you will find me in the first house back out on the road to town.’ – and with that, she left them to their own devices. 

Finally, Sidney relaxed. He walked over to the fire and stoked it before he loosened his cravat. He turned around at the sound of the door to the parlour opening and reached out his hand. 

‘Are we finally alone?’ – Charlotte asked. 

‘Yes, my love. Finally.’ – he said as he pulled her in close for a warm embrace. 

Charlotte whispered into his ear – ‘So Husband. What are we meant to do now?’ - and giggled. 

He was becoming more in love with this sound every time he heard it and his passion for his new wife felt wild matched only in equal measures by hers. 

‘Well, Wife. We could go for a walk and explore what the Dorset coast has to offer’

She looked up at him with thirsty eyes – ‘I think not’ – she replied as she went to leave the parlour holding her husband’s hand and leading them into a discovery of the sleeping quarters. 

***

If truth be known, they saw little of the coastline preferring the warmth of their room. Lying side by side, they grew to become more intimately acquainted with each other. Sidney opened up more on his time in Antigua and his friendship with Georgiana Lambe’s father. Charlotte listened attentively as she played with his tossed curls between her fingers. There was openness and trust building between them that awoke a sense of excitement in both of them. The more they discovered about each other, the more they wanted of each other. 

‘There was a time’ – he said – ‘that I believed that Tom would be the only person who would be aware of the real truth from Antigua but it is a substantial relief to share it with you too Charlotte.’  
‘I hope Sidney that one day there will be nothing between us that remains a secret. I do not want us to end up like Tom and Mary.’ – she said. He agreed. Full disclosure moving forward. 

And there began a relationship of pure intimacy of the highest sort: two souls with a fierce fire burning inside them for life and for each other with the hope that it never should be extinguished. 

***

They, on many days, deliberately contrived to miss Mrs. Gillis and would wait in their rooms until they heard her closing the door on her way out. It was not that they intended to be rude. It was more the fact that they were regularly not in full attire. Their only adventures into the outside world were to search out for more wood for the fires. Otherwise, the walls of the cottage shielded them from the demands of others.

For the most part, Charlotte tended to them in the kitchen when Mrs. Gillis’ supplies ran low. They discovered that their mutual activities created two fearsome appetites that needed replenishing more often than not. 

‘Charlotte let me’ – Sidney came around the kitchen table one day and moved her aside before she began to prepare a light meal for them - ‘I will do it for once.’ 

Charlotte looked at him a little astonished and a little dubiously. 

‘Don’t look at me like that. I have been tutored by your mother.’ – he claimed. 

Charlotte left him to it and retired to the small lounge that looked out onto the sea. She sat down by the window with the book she had taken with her that had been happily neglected since their arrival. She tried to focus on the words on the pages but found herself distracted by her own thoughts. How much had happened over the last few months. How contented she finally felt. This feeling she thought would never be hers to enjoy flowed through her body like a river making its way to the sea. She fell asleep as the sound of the waves lulled her away to soft dreams. 

She awoke on the sound of a clatter from the parlour. As she looked up at the clock on the mantelpiece, she realised that she had been asleep for more than an hour. Her stomach roared with hunger as she remembered Sidney had offered to adventure into the world of cooking. There was a distinct smell of burning coming from the parlour and as she followed the smell, she opened the door with a smile on her face. 

‘Sidney what on earth are you doing on the floor?’

He looked up from all fours with defeated eyes. 

‘You shouldn’t be in here Charlotte. Did I not instruct you to leave this to me.’ – disgruntledly he mumbled. 

‘And since when have I done what I’ve been told’ – she giggled at him. 

He sighed. – ‘It appears that preparing a meal is beyond my capabilities. Everything is either burnt or on the floor. Will you forgive me if we starve to death?’ 

She laughed and went to assist him in cleaning up his efforts from the floor. 

‘We must clean this up before Mrs. Gillis sees. God knows what she would think of us cooking in her kitchen.’ – she said. 

‘This is ridiculous. How hard can it be! It was only some eggs and flour.’ – he objected as Charlotte took his hands and washed them of the flour that covered them. 

‘My love. I do believe that your talents lie elsewhere’ – Charlotte smiled at him – ‘But I appreciate the effort. Now let me do it and we shall eat like kings.’ 

Charlotte familiarised herself around the parlour as Sidney watched on. In no time, they sat down to eat. 

‘Your fingers are still covered in flour. I will run you a bath’ – Charlotte announced. 

‘No Charlotte. I don’t want you to do that for me. We will leave a note for Mrs. Gillis to prepare one before she leaves.’ 

‘Nonsense Mr. Parker. I cannot think why a man’s wife cannot prepare his bath for him.’ – And with that, she went about her mission. She placed the tub in front of the fire and as the water warmed, she ordered her husband to remove his garments. 

‘Charlotte should Mrs. Gillis come in this will be most improper.’ 

‘She will not be here for hours yet. We are safe!’ – she exclaimed – ‘And if she were to return earlier than expected, all she would see would be a wife tending to her husband.’

‘The water is ready for you now.’ – she said as she invited him over to the tub. Sidney moved to stand behind her taking in the smell of her hair, a beautiful musk and ran his hands down her arms. He held her hands in his as his nose nuzzled its way down the side of her face. 

‘Sidney this water will be cold if you do not pay heed.’ – she warned him gently. 

In his deep sultry voice that generally spoke to straight to Charlotte’s heart, he whispered into her ear – ‘It can wait.’ 

He now only had one appetite that needed appeasing and unashamedly he took his wife before the fire of the parlour. 

As they laid together that night, Charlotte felt overcome with embarrassment - ‘Sidney we failed to even clean up after ourselves. Lord knows what Mrs. Gillis will think.’

Sidney laughed. He repeated what Charlotte had said to him earlier – ‘She will think that a wife tended to her husband but a kitchen maid she will never be!’ 

‘Sidney!’ – Charlotte reproached him – ‘Whatever am I to do with you!’ 

‘Oh I could think of many things my love. Many!’ – Sidney looked at her longingly. 

‘The sooner we are back in Sanditon the better Mr. Parker. I believe that you intend to hold me hostage indefinitely.’ 

‘Why Wife! Would you object!’ – he smiled at her knowingly and pulled her to him. 

'You are a wicked man Mr. Parker but you are my man!' - Charlotte replied as she succumbed lovingly once more to her husband.


	2. A Day of Honest Antics

Charlotte awoke in the morning to find the other side of their bed empty. She reached out her arm to discover that it was still warm so it pleased her that it had only been empty for a short time. She closed her eyes and stretched out before curling herself into a ball pulling her husband’s pillow towards her. She took in his scent and smiled. 

Sleep still lulled her away but only for a few moments until she decided to sit upright expecting to find her husband getting dressed on the other side of the room. To her disappointment, she found that he was not there and instead noticed a note left on the sideboard leaning against her brush. She stepped out of bed to read it. The air was fresh as she grabbed her shawl to wrap around her shoulders. 

Sidney had written that he could not sleep and had decided to find a nice spot for a swim rather than wake her. She smiled to herself as she read that line. Waking her would not have been an unwelcomed intrusion on her sleep she thought to herself. She moved over to the window and looked out onto the sea. The sun was still in the throes of coming up and a layer of white mist happily lingered upon the gentle waves. It was going to be a warm day she surmised but at this moment, both the air and the sea she feared would be a little on the chilly side. She worried for Sidney but then remembering that he was practically raised in the sea water, she knew he was more than able for it. Mrs. Gillis would not be there for another while so Charlotte ventured to dress herself and go seek out her husband. She chose not to put on her corset being too cumbersome to do up on her own and quite frankly, who would see if she didn’t wear it. She put on her most comfortable dress, let her hair fall loosely over her shoulders and made out the door towards the shore. 

It was a narrow and steep pathway down to the sea. The sand was soft under her boots. She bent to sample the temperature of the water and feeling it to be on the cooler side than she preferred she decided that this was not a morning for paddling. 

Out at sea she saw arms stroking the water briskly. ‘There he is’ – Charlotte remarked to herself and smiled. 

She was becoming more and more comfortable watching him. He was hers after all. It was one of the strange things she had noticed about herself before and after the wedding. For so long, if she were in his company, she had to maintain a certain distance, to distract her by shielding herself from any unfortunate public slip ups. But now none of this was required and she found that this was surprisingly taking a little time to get use to. However, here on the shore, she could relax in herself and in her feelings. He had not spotted her yet so she found a rock near the cliff and spent some time simply watching the marvel she now knew as her husband, lover and most intimate friend. 

Sometime later, a body appeared out from the waves bringing Charlotte to her senses. She stood up and walked over to the shoreline.

‘Mrs. Parker. Am I never to get away from you?’ – he focused his eyes on her recalling their previous encounter at the cove in Sanditon in his own mind. 

Charlotte looked him up and down taking him all in and Sidney happily allowed her to do so. 

‘Mr. Parker. You are indeed the person I am wishing to see’ – she replied as she tried to keep her expression stern. – ‘It appears that you abandoned your wife in bed this morning much to her dissatisfaction.’ 

‘I did? Did I?’ – he said as he moved closer to the shoreline. Small waves crashed gently around his ankles. – ‘Well I fear that was most remiss of me. Forgive me.’ 

‘Better men have been tried for less you know Mr. Parker’ – Charlotte said still trying to maintain her sense of outrage. 

‘You are right as always Mrs. Parker. Am I to be punished for my misdemeanour?’ 

‘Hmmm. I suppose that would be appropriate. I will give that some consideration.’ 

‘And in the meantime?’

‘In the meantime, I suggest you pay extra attentions to your wife to ensure she does not feel neglected again.’ 

Sidney laughed quietly. ‘I am sure I can manage that. And when does this punishment begin?’

‘Oh once I decide on the appropriate punishment Mr. Parker, it will begin from then but there is nothing to stop you from making up for your crime with immediate effect.’ – she smiled purposely at her husband. 

‘Well then. It appears I have my orders. May I step out of the water now Mrs. Parker?’ 

Charlotte took a long look at him and smilingly nodded her approval at him. Sidney dropped his head in mock regret and walked towards her but just before he reached her, a laugh escaped him. 

‘I will most certainly endeavour to make it up to you from now on.’ – and with that, he picked Charlotte up in his arms and turned back out to sea. Charlotte, in the sudden shock of Sidney’s attack, dropped her shawl on the sand and then screeched. – ‘Sidney! What are you doing? Sidney put me down!’ – On that order, Sidney said ‘If you say so!’ and he threw his wife into the sea. He bellowed out laughing as Charlotte stood up waist deep in water thoroughly soaked through. – ‘Sidney! How could you!’ 

Sidney stood back and admired his work. He watched as Charlotte walked past him and glared at him. 

‘There was no need for that!’ – she barked at him. Her eyebrows closed tightly above her eyes. How he loved that expression. He could not help but smile at her and the more cross she was with him, the more he was amused and entertained. 

‘What am I to do Sidney? I am wet through! Mrs. Gillis will be at the cottage by now. I can hardly return in this state! I am a sight!’ 

‘Not to me you are not’ – he said pulling her into his arms. – ‘I will warm you out!’

‘Sidney this is not funny!’ 

‘Charlotte! Hush!’ – and he put a finger to her lips. Charlotte brushed it away. Sidney dressed himself quickly while Charlotte began to ring out her skirts. He built them a small fire from some branches he found before instructing Charlotte to remove her clothing. 

‘I will not Sidney! I refuse! Not here on the beach!’ 

‘Charlotte there is no one to be seen on the beach and as this part of the beach comes with the cottage the probability of there being anyone is smaller than slim. Now undress yourself before you catch your death of cold!’ 

Charlotte glared at him even more. – ‘Do you remember when we first met and you were intent on being rude? Well how I felt about you then is how I feel about you now!’ 

Sidney’s grin went from ear to ear. – ‘Well that didn’t turn out too badly in the end did it now Mrs. Parker! Now, again as your husband, I instruct you to remove your wet clothing so it can be dried out.’ 

‘Right now Mr. Sidney Parker my opinion of you is exceedingly low!’ – Charlotte rebuked him while at the same time conceding to him. She began to remove her dress and skirts. 

‘No corset Charlotte? You have should have said. I would have thrown you in the water sooner!’ – Sidney jested with her. Charlotte again glowered at him. 

She manoeuvred herself into a ball to absorb what little heat was coming from the fire. Now fully clothed, Sidney sat behind her on the sand and wrapped his arms and body around her. Silence fell between them. The sun was now firmly up over the horizon burning up the last remnants of the mist. Seagulls were their sole companions on the beach. 

Charlotte brought them out of their reverie – ‘This will not do. My hair is dripping wet and I am shivering. I am returning to the cottage.’ – as she began to dress herself with her damp garments. Once this was done, she walked hastily back up the narrow path to the cottage. Sidney followed close behind still smiling. 

‘I do not know what you are smiling at Sidney Parker! You should be ashamed of yourself!’ 

‘I am smiling because I can hear your boots squelch as you walk.’ 

She turned to him with a look of varicosity. – ‘You are impossible!’ 

Sidney let her walk on before him but before they reached the door, he reached out for Charlotte and pulled her into an embrace. – ‘I will make it up to you my darling. I promise!’ – and he kissed her passionately. 

‘Impossible! You hear! Impossible!’ – she returned and walked into the cottage with Sidney behind. As he closed the door behind him, he called out for Mrs. Gillis. 

‘Yes sir?’ – Mrs. Gillis came out from the parlour and immediately took in the peculiar state of Charlotte’s attire – ‘My dear, what has happened? You are wet through.’ 

Charlotte directed her attentions to her husband. 

‘Mrs. Gillis, would you be as kind to draw my wife a warm bath please?’ 

‘Of course’ – Sidney made to leave them to it but then Mrs. Gillis remembered something – ‘Oh Sir. A rider came by no more than ten minutes ago with a letter for you. I have left it out for you inside.’ 

‘Thank you Mrs. Gillis.’ – he replied. She returned to the parlour to prepare the bath leaving the two newly weds together. Charlotte still maintained her looked of sternness towards him and looked away from him. Sidney walked before her – ‘I am not afraid of you Charlotte Heywood. In fact, the more you rebuff me, the more I feel challenged.’ Charlotte could feel her resolve melting and to retain her composure, she went to move towards the door of the parlour. Sidney though still daring his luck quickly reached out and pinched her sides pulling her towards him. She jumped and yelped simultaneously with surprise before she threw him one last look of exasperation – ‘Insufferable!’ was the last word Sidney heard before the parlour door closed. 

Sidney retired to the lounge and made himself comfortable on the window seat. He began to laugh at the morning’s events. Charlotte was truly a sight to behold he thought to himself and then remembered about the note that had arrived for him. As he retrieved it, he recognised the handwriting straight away – Tom’s. ‘What on earth does he want now!’ – Sidney said aloud. 

The letter read as follows -

'Sidney,

It is of the utmost urgency that you return to Sanditon immediately. I have had an inspired idea that requires working on right now, not in a few days time when you get back. It cannot wait! I will tell you more when I see you in the flesh.

Tom'

‘Damned man!’ – Sidney said once more aloud with considerable anger to his tone. 

Mrs. Gillis came in at that point with some fresh, hot tea for him and to say that Mrs. Parker would be joining him shortly. He poured himself a cup and sat back down again. Already he could feel himself tense as a result of the letter. He was more than bothered by the intrusion into his private time with Charlotte. ‘Why can’t that man listen to a single thing he is told!’ – he kept repeating to himself in exasperation. 

It was another quarter of an hour before Charlotte joined him and when she did, his temper had not improved. She found him with his eyes closed and his head propped up against the back of the chair he sat in. He looked like he was asleep and she instinctively ran her fingers through his hair. He didn’t stir other than for a soft smile that appeared across his face. He raised one of his hands and sought out hers bringing it down the side of his face and to his lips. He sensed within himself the tension leaving his body with the very touch and presence of his wife. His beautiful, intelligent, smart wife who he thought was forever lost to him. All because of his brother. He had fought very hard not to bear any ill will towards Tom over the last few years but there were times: a lot of times where Tom proved this very hard to do and here was another of those moments. He opened his eyes and smiled at the woman who had bewitched him body and soul. 

‘Am I forgiven yet?’ – he asked. 

‘I am still considering the matter.’ – Charlotte returned knowing full well she was over the worst of her consternation but not quite yet ready yet to let him off the hook. 

‘Well when you do be sure to let me know.’ – he said letting go of her hand. He closed his eyes again and sighed. 

‘What is it Sidney?’ – Charlotte asked watching him closely. Sidney passed her the note. She read it keenly and quickly. 

‘He wants us to go back? As in now?’ – she looked up from the letter – ‘You don’t believe an ill has befallen anyone? George? If it is George, we should go immediately. I will tell Mrs. Gillis to prepare our things.’ 

‘You will do no such thing. There is nothing wrong with George. Mary would have written and she would have written better. No. No. I’m afraid that this is purely my own brother who to this day still has not learnt how not to cross the line he shouldn’t!’ – Sidney’s voice rose with anger the further he spoke. 

After pausing for breath, in anger he proceeded to punch the arm of the chair. – ‘Did I not say to him to not disturb us under any circumstances and yet he still believes that I am at his beck and call!’ – Sidney was beyond angered at this point and stood up out of the chair and began to pace the room. – ‘After everything! After all that has happened. After all the damage his actions caused! This will be no more than another of his schemes that he wants me to find the financing for with no thoughts of the repercussions to myself. I have finally been able to get a grip of Sanditon financially after the mess he created and he still does not apprehend that there is no more left to invest or borrow. I will not do it! I cannot! No more! He had crossed the line one too many times. This is the last straw!....’

Charlotte went over to him and pulled his hands into hers and him into her. She hushed him gently before reaching up to him bringing his head down to meet hers. 

‘Breathe Sidney. Take a breath.’ 

He closed his eyes and inhaled letting out a deep sigh. 

‘That man Charlotte! That man! If he weren’t my brother, I swear I would have cut him loose a long time ago.’ 

‘Yes but he is your brother and we both know that you would never cut him loose. You are too noble and loyal for that.’ 

‘Noble and loyal? And where did that ever get me!’

‘It got you me and I wouldn’t have you any other way my love.’ – Charlotte looked at him intently. – ‘Whatever scheme Tom wants to get involved with, whatever foolish plan he comes up with next, Sidney, you are not on your own. You have me now and we will face it together. We will face Tom together.’ 

Sidney looked down on Charlotte, his eyes full of adoration and love. He kissed her with such heartfelt feeling; she felt such a deep connection between them it left her breathless. His arms went around her tightly and with a need she had never sensed from him before. 

‘Charlotte whatever have I done to deserve you? You don’t know how lucky I feel to have you back in my life again and how relieved I am that you accepted my hand. I love you so much I can hardly find the words for it.’ – Sidney declared to her. Charlotte giggled. 

‘Well how about you don’t attempt to throw me in the sea again like that and I may allow you to prove to me exactly how much you love me.’ – she teased him. Now it was his turn to laugh: a sound which pleased Charlotte no end. The anger and tension within her husband had disappeared. For the moment. 

Later that evening as they lay together: Charlotte tucked in warmly against his body and Sidney with his arms around his wife. 

‘Charlotte?’ – he said softly – ‘Are you still awake?’ 

‘Mmmmm just about.’ 

‘I can’t sleep.’ 

‘Neither can I. I keep thinking of Sanditon.’ – Charlotte responded honestly. – ‘I knew it would happen sooner or later. Reality would call us out of this bliss but I didn’t want it to be so soon. I wish we could stay like this forever.’ 

‘Yes I feel much the same. I could curse Tom for writing.’ 

‘Sidney?’ 

‘Yes?’

‘When we are back in Sanditon, what do you think our life will be like?’ – she asked. 

‘Well if everyone were to leave us alone, I would expect a very happy life. You, me, George and all the children I plan us to have. I plan never to let you out of my sight, to ravish you at every opportunity and to admire you even more as you mother our children.’ – Sidney replied smiling to himself. 

Charlotte sat up to look up at him. 

‘And how many children are you planning I bring into this happy world?’ – she asked. 

‘As many as possible of course’ – Sidney responded but on seeing Charlotte’s expression, he quickly changed his answer to – ‘As many as you would like?’

‘Sidney you know I want children especially your children but I won’t produce one child after another. I grew up in a home full of children, and as much as I love my siblings, the house was too busy. Sometimes I looked at my parents and would be very thankful that I was born first to get most of their attention. By the time the later children came along, they had less and less time for them. Don’t misjudge me. They love all their children equally but sometimes it was hard for them to dedicate their attentions to just one child when another was demanding their attentions at the same time. I do not wish that for my children.’

‘Charlotte whether we have one or ten children I really do not care. So long as both mother and child are healthy and happy. That is all I am concerned with.’ 

Charlotte lay back down on him again. – ‘I am sorry Sidney if that sounded harsh. I didn’t intend for it to come across as so.’ 

‘It didn’t Charlotte. I would rather us be honest with each other. There will be things that we will learn about each other as time goes by and it is better that we discuss them openly between us when they do.’

‘But if I may...’ – he continued – ‘I have seen your parents in action and I do believe that they do favour one particular child over another and she is lying with me right now.’ 

Charlotte nudged him laughing but Sidney was not to be put off – 

‘And while they may have fourteen children, I would venture that your parents have a very loving relationship and now that you have also begun to enjoy the virtues of a loving relationship, should more than the anticipated number of children be produced, like your parents, it would only be the result of a very loving relationship....’

Charlotte grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at Sidney’s head.

‘Sidney! Stop! Don’t talk about my parents like that!’ – Sidney tried hard to resist laughing – ‘Stop it! That’s an image I do not want in my head! No it’s too horrid to imagine. This is my mother and father you are talking about!’ 

‘I concede! I will stop!’ – Sidney feigned defeat. – ‘But that is how babies are created!’

‘Sidney!’ 

He laughed some more – ‘I will stop now! I promise.’ – and they returned back to their previous positions: her around him and him around her. 

‘On a serious note, Sidney, tell me what you envisage my role to be in Sanditon as your wife?’ 

Sidney felt amused by this. This was not the first time Charlotte had asked this of him. 

‘Well as my wife, I want you to be you: to keep me in good order. What you do best for me. In time, I hope you to be mothering some little ones. I will be honest I hope sooner rather than later for that. Our new home is made for a family and I would like the sound of little feet around me. The rest I am happy to discover with you for I put no limitations on you as my wife. You are far too talented for me to try and hold you back.’ 

Charlotte absorbed what he said. It was nothing that he had not said to her before but now that they were properly man and wife, she wondered if anything had changed. Or was it her that had changed now that she was finally Mrs. Parker? She pondered that thought for a moment.

‘Is that agreeable with you Mrs. Parker? – Sidney asked. 

‘And for Sanditon? Do you seek my involvement?’ – she enquired. This was the first time she asked this. 

‘Only if you wish to be. I have no objections.’ 

‘I think I would like to be.’ 

‘Well then when we get back, let’s see what there is to do and what you would be happy to do and we will take it from there. Is this acceptable?’

‘Yes Sidney it is. Thank you. I know I may not be the most conventional wife a man could have ...’

‘Charlotte if I wanted conventional, I would have married someone conventional but since I didn’t, never feel the need to apologise for simply being you. It was you I fell in love with a long, long time ago.’ 

Charlotte fell silent again before asking – ‘Sidney I’m sorry to be so full of questions tonight. It’s just this letter from Tom. It has made my head full of Sanditon and the future.’

‘I know Charlotte. I felt very much the same earlier.’ 

‘How financially secure is Sanditon? I know we spoke in general terms before but really what is our current situation?’ 

‘We are just about holding our own. The money borrowed against the Campion money has kept the wolf from the door but that and on top of Tom’s earlier loans will see us in debt for many years to come. We need to keep building to bring in more income so it is a balancing act trying to invest the right amount of money to ensure a profit in as much as a return of investment. Myself and Babington are constantly trying to prevent Tom’s ideas and plans to expand further than is needed. Sometimes I miss having Lady Denham around. She seems to have been the only person he was actually afraid of.’

Charlotte listened intently to him. 

‘Thank you Sidney for sharing that. I know it is not easy to talk about your brother’s faults.’ 

‘No indeed. Once it would have been harder, and well, as you know better than most, it is hard to try and cover them up. I often feel for Mary and what she must have to put up with.’ 

‘You know, Sidney, my money is now your money. It is yours to use if it would help relieve some of the debt.’ – Charlotte proffered. 

‘No Charlotte. That is your money and in turn belongs to any child you may have. My debts or rather my family’s debts are mine. George will inherit the Campion Estate on his own merits. I would like to be reassured that your fortune will take care of the children we may have. I do not want it tied into Sanditon. Whatever the future holds for us, I would like that to be just so.’ – Sidney drew his wife’s eyes level to his – ‘Charlotte this is your money. Not mine. I don’t want to see it plundered away in paying for my brother’s debt whether we be family now or not. And should he ever ask it of you, there will be hell to pay.’ 

Sidney’s face tensed up as he spoke which Charlotte spotted instantly. She had not intended him to make him cross and to soothe him, her first and natural reaction was to reach out and throw her arms around him. 

‘Sidney I love you ever so much. Ever so much.’

‘Charlotte it makes me exceedingly happy when you tell me that but will you make me a promise? Will you promise to remember that the next time I throw you into the sea?’ – Sidney said before Charlotte threw another pillow at him and he took his wife as his own one more time.


	3. A Return to Normality

Chapter Three: A Return to Normality

Charlotte came down the stairs of the cottage to find Mrs. Gillis ordering the footmen to put their trunks onto the carriage. She smiled to herself as she realised that most of the clothing they took with them had barely seen the light of day. They were due to leave shortly and being early in the day, Charlotte was keen to get moving simply to get the journey over and done with. She was already in her coat and had her bonnet in her hand. It was not the coolest of days but she felt it proper to still dress appropriately for the journey. 

‘Mrs. Gillis have you seen my husband? ‘ – she enquired. 

‘Yes, I believe he went down to the beach.’ – Mrs. Gillis responded. 

Charlotte walked out of the cottage in search of Sidney. She found him standing on the shoreline looking out at sea. 

‘Already contemplating an escape to sea to avoid your wife?’ – she jokingly shouted to him to get his attention. She heard him chuckle but he didn’t turn round to face her. He looked lost in his thoughts. 

‘Is everything as it should be Sidney?’ – she asked him wrapping her arms around him from behind. He took her hands and firmly held them in his against his chest. 

‘I regret that I didn’t plan us a longer journey away. I should have taken you overseas like other newly married couples. I’m not ready to share you with the world yet.’ – Sidney quietly said. 

‘Sidney I would be as happy here as I would be overseas. So long as I am with you.’ – she whispered into his ear. He turned around to face her. 

‘Your hair? It is pinned up.’ – he said.

‘Yes. Does it not suit me?’ 

‘Of course, it does. It is just another reminder that we must venture back into the real world again.’ – Sidney said and sighed. He took her arms and placed a gentle kiss on them. – ‘I suppose we should leave then and see what awaits us back in Sanditon. The sooner we get it over with the and all that.’ 

‘Yes Mrs Gillis has everything prepared for our departure.’ 

They walked slowly back to the cottage hand in hand. 

‘All your trunks are loaded up on the carriage Sir. The footmen have been fed and watered. I have also left you a light lunch in the carriage as well should you get hungry.’ – Mrs. Gillis informed Sidney as they approached the carriage. 

‘Mrs. Gillis. On behalf of myself and my wife, we would like to thank you for your services while we were here and to show our appreciation, we would like to accept this from us.’ – Sidney handed her a five-pound note. 

‘Sir this is too much. I couldn’t possibly.’ – Mrs. Gillis exclaimed unused to receiving such an amount of money to do her job. 

‘Please Mrs. Gillis. You enabled us to get our marriage started in a happy and relaxed manner. We will never forget that and should you ever find yourself wanting to change your beautiful Dorset coast for our Sanditon coast, please write to me and I will organise somewhere to stay for you.’ – Charlotte added smiling. 

‘Madam you are too kind. I wish you all the best for your future.’ – Mrs. Gillis replied in shock completely unused to such kind words from the guests she looked after. 

Sidney helped Charlotte up into the carriage and he took his place next to her. They were silent in their thoughts as it pulled away both contemplating what next would happen in their lives as the new Mr. And Mrs. Sidney Parker. 

***

‘Charlotte! Sidney! It is so good to see you!’ – Mary welcomed them as the door of the carriage opened in front of Trafalgar House. She greeted them both with a warmly hug. – ‘Come inside and let me see if married life suits you’ – she continued grinning. 

As they handed over their coats, gloves, hat and bonnet, Mary led them into the front room of the house that was at the heart of Mary’s home. A fire was lit taking the chill out of the air. 

‘I have ordered some tea. The children are with Nanny down by the river but they should be back soon. George will be delighted to see you both again. I have not told him that are coming back today so it will be quite a surprise.’ - Mary said. 

‘How was he?’ – Charlotte asked in her new role as mother to George. 

‘As good as gold!’ – Mary reassured her. 

‘And Tom? How is he?’ – Sidney asked. 

‘Oh you know Tom! Always coming up with some new scheme or another. In fact, he has been away for more than a week himself. He went to Brighton and has come back quite inspired it seems from what he saw. He was very keen for your return Sidney,’ 

‘I gathered. He wrote demanding that I return immediately. Is he around?’

‘Did he? Oh Sidney. I am sorry. I did not know. I would have advised him against that. I know you were adamant not to be disturbed.’ – Mary looked upset and anguished as she spoke – ‘He said he was going to speak with Fred Robinson and would be back before dinner.’

‘Mary! Please don’t upset yourself. As you can see it did not spoil our time together. Isn’t that so Sidney?’ – Charlotte looked to her husband beseeching him not to add to Mary’s situation. Sidney smiled over to Mary in agreement. 

Sidney’s attention drifted out of the room as he left the two Mrs. Parkers to talk amongst themselves. 

‘It is really good to see you smiling and happy Charlotte. And now finally I can call you Sister!’ – Mary lingered on the word finally before proceeding to hug her. 

‘I really can’t find the words to describe how happy I am Mary. Truly. Sometimes I believe I could cry.’ – Charlotte beamed. 

In the hallway, Charlotte heard Sidney’s laugh and turned her around in that direction. His laugh was like a beacon calling her to him at times. As footsteps approached them, Sidney called – ‘Look who I found!’ – and there on his shoulders smiling was his young son George. He put him down on the ground and instantly, George ran over to Charlotte and threw his arms around her. Charlotte picked him and put him on her knees. Mary rose from the seat next to Charlotte and beckoned to Sidney to take her place. She quietly left the room to leave the young family in their own space. 

***

Charlotte stood in the middle of the bedroom. It was Sidney’s old room but Mary had now made it up for two people. Her instincts as she walked up the stairs were to head in the direction of her old room that looked out onto the sea. These were now the new things that she would have to adjust to as the new Mrs. Parker. Sidney’s bed was a four-poster bed made of mahogany. As she ran her fingers over the sheets, she bent down to smell the pillows. They smelt of his scent and she lay down to take him in. 

She could feel her eyes growing heavy and she drifted into a light sleep. The door of the bedroom opened quietly. She did not hear his footsteps approaching. He sat down next to her making every effort not to wake her. His hand couldn’t resist reaching out and letting his fingers gently run down the side of her face. Her beauty left him speechless. Never ever, he promised himself, would he jeopardise the second chance he was given. As he looked down on his wife, her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. 

‘I am sorry I did not mean to wake you.’ – Sidney said quietly. 

Charlotte propped herself to come up to his level. She moved closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She waited for him to respond before she drew him back down to the pillow. It had been several hours since they had been alone and she had missed him. 

‘Mmm Charlotte as much as dislike what I am going to say next but we can’t. Dinner will be served soon and we need to get ready.’ – Sidney whispered to her. 

Charlotte threw him one of her looks to show her dissatisfaction with his response before smiling. 

***

Dinner was a noisy affair as Mary allowed Alicia and Jenny to join them at the dinner table, a rare treat for the two young girls who were growing up quicker than their mother liked. They were full of questions for their new aunt. It was only Sidney who seemed to notice Tom’s reluctance to engage in conversation. Sidney could tell that Tom was displeased with something as only a brother can and he suspected that he was the cause of this displeasure. They would need to speak after dinner. 

Once dinner had broken up, the ladies took a walk down by the river to enjoy the last of the sun which allowed Sidney some time to speak with his brother. He poured them both a glass of port in Tom’s study and offered it to him. 

‘Tom you are annoyed. What is it?’ – he asked. 

Tom looked at him. Sidney could sense he was trying to choose his words. 

‘Sometimes I wonder how truly committed you are to Sanditon Sidney. Time and time again I have asked you to do something for me for you always to ignore my wishes.’ – Tom spoke. 

‘Excuse me?’ – Sidney replied. 

‘I instructed you to come back early and you ignored my order.’

‘Tom I was taking some time away with my new wife. I told you under no circumstances was I to be disturbed. I wasn’t joking. I meant it. I will not apologise for not dancing to your tune!’ 

‘There! You see! You have just proven my point. If you wish to remain involved with Sanditon, I fear your attentions lie elsewhere. You should consider your position here quite frankly!’ – Tom spoke sternly to his younger brother. 

‘Tom you are being ridiculous! I will not listen to this.’ – Sidney defended himself his voice beginning to raise with anger. 

‘While you were off enjoying the delights of a woman, do you know where I was? I went to Brighton to meet with some engineers who built the pier there. Do you know how hard I had to work to set up those meetings? It took me weeks!’

‘The delights of a woman? That is my wife you are talking about! I will not have you speak of her as such!’ – Sidney’s voice was now angered. He began to pace the room, his fingers grasped his glass tightly. 

Charlotte’s and Mary’s voices could be heard down the hallway and as the two gentlemen stood off from each other, Sidney looked his brother in the eye and said –‘That is enough for now. We will speak about this in the morning but never Tom speak of my wife with such disrespect again. I warn you.’ – and he walked off. 

***

Sidney woke early the next morning. Tiredness overcame the two of them early the night before and for the first night since their wedding night, they had simply slept in their bed. He felt rested and lay there looking up at the ceiling. His thoughts meandered from the conversation the night before with his brother and his suspicions that the mention of the word ‘pier’ would cause him some future headaches. What grated him the most was Tom’s accusations that he wasn’t committed to Sanditon despite all that had passed before. How could Tom even contemplate such a thing! As he lay there, that was the thought that bothered him the most. 

He looked over to Charlotte who was lying next to him. The sheets lay half over her and she had one foot hanging out the bed. Her hair was tousled across her face. He realised that he had never watched her sleep before. What Tom said about Charlotte made his blood boil. He hadn’t divulged to Charlotte the precise course of his conversation from the night before. He wanted to shield her from it as much as possible. He had gotten a second chance of happiness with her and he would not allow his brother to disrupt that. 

He moved closer to her wondering if she would wake up. He had already discovered that she enjoyed being woken up by his attentions. His hands moved gently over her body. She was perfection itself. He moved even closer to her but as he did the bed creaked loudly under the weight of his movement. He sat up. The house was quiet and as he moved again the bed made another loud creaking sound. How had he never heard it before! The possibility of any amorous activities in the bed were becoming more and more slimmer as he recalled the intensity of their lovemaking to date. He lay his head back down on his pillow and let out a sigh. This was going to be a long and enduring stay in Trafalgar House. 

As he felt sleep coming back over him again, he heard some footsteps outside the room. The door handle moved before opening. He sat up wondering what was happening to find his son running over towards the bed. Behind his son came one of the nursery maids. 

‘I am so sorry Sir. He ran out of the nursery looking for you.’ – the maid said to him very apologetically. George had already climbed up onto the bed. 

‘It is okay.’ – Sidney reassured the maid. – ‘You can leave him here.’ – and the door closed. Sidney was suddenly thankful for his creaky bed for if that door had opened on his original plan, it would have been hugely embarrassing for all involved.

‘Papa! Papa!’ – George cried out putting his arms around his father’s neck. He pulled his head back and then looked to the side of him. He curiously looked over at the body lying next to his father and then saw that it was Charlotte. He reached out his little hand and placed it on her cheek. The feel of the touch brought Charlotte out of her slumber and she smiled at George. He bent down to put his arms around her as well. Sidney watched with on with pride and emotion seeing the two people he cared most for in the world sharing this moment together. 

‘I apologise Charlotte but it appears that your Parker men are both early risers.’ – Sidney whispered to her and turned in to them lying next to them. She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around the both of them. 

‘I love this little family Sidney. You, me and George.’ – she said – ‘My family’. 

Sidney lay there looking at both of them grinning from ear to ear. 

After a while, Charlotte could sense that Sidney was now wide awake while she and George were still in a half-sleep. 

‘Sidney why don’t you go for a swim? George looks like he is about to fall asleep again as could I.’- she suggested to him. 

‘You wouldn’t mind?’ 

‘Of course not. Go my love and leave us to our sleep.’ 

He returned in an hour with his hair still damp. The house was slowly coming alive as he walked the stairs back to his room. Inside he found his wife and son still sleeping and all he could do was sit down next to them to admire them. He bent down and kissed both of them on the forehead before waking them up. He picked his son up and returned him to the nursery. Charlotte had just climbed out the bed when he returned. He stood watching her in her nightgown from the door. 

‘Charlotte have I ever told you how beautiful you are?’ 

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. He went to stand behind her. She smelt intoxicating to him. His desire for her grew and Charlotte didn’t turn him away. In fact, she went to lead him back to the bed and then he remembered – 

‘No Charlotte! Not the bed! Not the bed! I will tell you later!’


	4. A Friend’s Advice

Chapter Four: A Friend’s Advice

‘Sidney! You are back!’ – Babington shouted out to his friend as he walked through Sanditon. He stretched out his hand to shake Sidney’s before clapping him on the back – ‘How was it?’ – Babington grinned at him. 

Sidney received him as an old friend does and smiled – ‘It was good. In fact, better than ...’.

‘My friend! No need to go on. You look like the cat that got the cream.’ – Babington interjected before continuing – ‘I am very happy for you.’ 

Sidney lowered his head and smiled. 

‘So I received word from your brother that he is keen to see us about a new project? Anything you’d care to share with me?’ – Babington asked. 

Sidney sighed. – ‘Yes, another scheme of his. He has been to Brighton in my absence it seems to speak to people there about a pier. He wants to build a pier!’ 

‘Is he at home at the moment?’

‘Yes. We had words last night. We are diplomatically keeping out of each other’s way at the moment.’

‘Oh? What about?’

‘He had the audacity to question my commitment to Sanditon before he went on to insult Charlotte. He can insult me as much as he likes but attacking Charlotte is a step too far!’ 

Babington stopped in his tracks and looked at Sidney incredulously - ‘Charlotte? What on God’s earth has Charlotte ever done to warrant that?’ – he asked. 

‘She distracts me seemingly.’ 

‘Well she does’ – Babington laughingly jested with him – ‘But hardly unexpected given the circumstances.’

‘Yes, and he had the nerve to suggest that I step away from the project if I could not give it my full attention.’ 

At this Babington stopped dead. – ‘He does realise that without you there would be no Sanditon! Sidney, I know he is your brother and I am always wary of getting involved in other family’s problems but Tom, he is at times .... I don’t know! But always a problem!’ 

‘I know! I know! You don’t need to tell me!’ 

‘We will have to go and see him. No point putting it off.’ 

‘I’d rather wash my eyes out with caustic salt if I’m being honest!’ 

‘Oh Sidney! How Crowe of you!’ – Babington laughed – ‘Come. The sooner we hear him out, the sooner we can get this over with.’

***

‘Ah Babington!’ – Tom welcomed them into his study. He barely acknowledged Sidney in the room. 

‘Tom. How are you? I came as soon as I could. We arrived back from London late last night.’ – Babington responded. 

‘Good! Good! And how is everyone? Esther is keeping well?’ – Tom inquired. 

‘Everyone is well. Esther sends her regards. In fact, Sidney before I forget, she asks for Charlotte to visit her soon.’ – he answered and looked over at Sidney. Sidney nodded to confirm that he would pass the message along. 

‘Good. Good. I am glad.’ – Tom began to pace the room. Since the time that Sidney had destroyed the Sanditon model in his study, he still had not succeeded in convincing Mary to allow another model to be built and it unnerved him having so much space in his study empty. Anxiously he wrung his hands together. He proceeded – 

‘Gentlemen I am glad you are both here for I have some good news. Very good news.’ 

Sidney stood by the window looking out. He was damned if in any way his actions would encourage Tom. He listened to Babington indulge him. 

‘I have been to Brighton. What a place! What a resort! It is a hive of activity and gentlemen, Sanditon could learn so much from it!’ – Tom enthused.

‘Yes indeed. Isn’t that what myself and Sidney have been saying but Brighton as exciting as it is remains still our main competitor.’ – Babington added. 

‘Tosh! I have met with some great minds in Brighton, the great minds that built Brighton and I am confident, more than confident that we can do better!’ 

Sidney then joined in as he sighed – ‘So come on. Tell us what great plan these great minds have helped you devise.’ 

‘Sanditon Pier!’ – Tom bellowed out – ‘That is the future of Sanditon!’ 

‘Oh Lord!’ – escaped Sidney’s lips. 

‘Really Sidney! I have had enough of this negativity. Your every attempt to block my vision, my plans, you are truly becoming a liability to Sanditon!’ – Tom began shouting at Sidney in exasperation. 

‘A liability?’ – Sidney’s anger began to rose. He looked at Babington who gave him a look to encourage him to calm down. – ‘Tom, what Sanditon needs is not be just a copy of Brighton. Every new resort is doing that. We need to be our own place. With our own identity. We need to come up with our own something new.’

‘Nonsense!’ – Tom shouted back. 

Babington could see the impasse that was going to come about and what was becoming more regular, his role was one to be the peacemaker between the two brothers. – ‘Friends! Friends! Let’s not argue!’

‘Tom, for what it’s worth, I agree with Sidney. Sanditon needs its own identity and selling points. You know what they say – imitation is the highest form of flattery. If we always do what Brighton does, it will always allow for Brighton to be the main resort for visitors. But I am prepared to hear you out. Have you worked up any concrete plans yet?’ – Babington asked.

‘Babington! Honestly, you are only encouraging him more!’ – Sidney threw his hands up in the air. Tom glared over at his brother. 

‘I am in the process of putting together the final plans.’ – Tom answered.

‘Well when you do, we will consider it.’ – Babington wrapped up the discussion. 

‘Trust me! This is the future of Sanditon. I have no doubts!’ – Tom confidently exclaimed again. 

Sidney was trying his best to hold in his own frustrations. Babington went to leave – ‘Sidney come with me. I need you for something.’ 

As they headed outdoors, Babington took them in the direction of the beach. 

‘Babington! What was all that about? We both know we are wasting time with this.!’ – Sidney asked. 

Babington turned to him – ‘I agree! It is a waste of time. But while he’s working on that, it will allow us to get on with other things Tom does not need to know or be involved with. You know on that I am right.’

Sidney kicked the sand as they walked. 

‘And you, my friend, are about to say something to him that you won’t be able to take back.’ – Babington continued – ‘Family is family at the end of the day and ...’ 

‘Thank you Babington. I do not need a lesson on family obligations, thank you very much!’

‘I know you don’t but you are recently married and your wife will need a family. If you and Tom fall out, where will that leave Charlotte and Mary? I have no doubt that Charlotte would support you unquestionably but she is of good sort. She won’t appreciate being cut off from her new family. Trust me! Don’t start off your married life in dispute with your family.’

Sidney sighed. It was true. He now had to consider Charlotte in all his actions. 

‘So Sidney right now we are going for a swim so you can bash the waves as if you wanted to bash some sense into your brother’s head.’ – Babington explained – ‘We will hear him out and take it from there.’

Sidney shook his head as he began to undress. The sea was rough enough for him to truly get it out of his system. 

***

It was a few days later before Charlotte could organise her day to visit Esther. She decided to take George with her but the walk would be too far for his little legs so she asked for the trap instead. Mary was slightly aghast as she turned down a driver in favour of driving the trap herself. Mary had even tried to involve Sidney in her argument but all Sidney could do was sit back and enjoy the independence of his wife. 

‘If Charlotte wants to drive the trap herself and can drive the trap, who am I to stop her!’ – he said to Mary. Charlotte thanked him for keeping faith with her. 

Esther greeted Esther warmly with a hug when she pulled up.

‘Charlotte! It is so good to see you again. So come...let me take a look at you now you’re a married woman! I want to see if it’s already changed you!’ – Esther said. 

‘Esther! Indeed! It has been just over a month since you saw me last. What possibly could have changed!’ – Charlotte smiled at her. 

Esther rolled her eyes at Charlotte – ‘Don’t be coy with me young lady! I am an old married woman. I need a reminder of what young love feels like.’ 

‘Yes Esther, you are so old now. Marriage has done terrible things to your complexion and your looks. How will you ever carry on!’ – Charlotte played along. 

‘Yes thank you Charlotte. That will do!’ – Esther cooly said before she took Charlotte’s arm and led her inside. – ‘Come now. I want to hear all about it!’ – and they walked off giggling together. 

Later that afternoon, as the two mothers tended to their children, Esther turned to Charlotte – 

‘It won’t be long now until you have one of your own here playing along. You really are a natural.’ 

‘I suppose helping my mother raise all my siblings has something to do with it but whether it be soon or not, I cannot say.’ 

Esther detected a slight despondence in Charlotte’s tone - ‘Whatever do you mean Charlotte?’ 

Charlotte became slightly unsure of herself. Should she discuss this with Esther or not she did not know. 

‘Is everything well Charlotte?’ 

‘Yes of course. Everything is better than well. Sidney has been brilliant. He has exceeded my expectations in more ways than one and he is proving to be more than the husband I ever thought him to be.’ - Charlotte paused for a moment. 

‘I sense a but?’ – Esther pushed. 

‘It’s just ...’ – Charlotte hesitated – ‘When we were away, Sidney was extremely attentive. He barely let me out of his sights.’ – again she paused struggling to find the words. 

‘And? It was too much? Suffocating?’ – Esther probed. 

‘No! No! On the contrary!’ – Charlotte said wanting to correct any wrong impression she had created – ‘It was wonderful.’ – she said smiling. 

‘I don’t understand Charlotte.’ – Esther said. 

‘Well I hope you don’t think me inappropriate if I say this.’ – Charlotte began.

‘I am hardly one to judge on those matters Charlotte. You know more about me than anyone.’ – Esther corrected her. 

Charlotte looked at Esther and decided to confide in her – ‘Well it is just that since we have come back, Sidney has not been quite as attentive as he has been. I find we are sleeping a lot if you can understand my point.’ 

Esther roared out laughing – ‘Oh Charlotte! Yes I do!’ – It took her a moment to compose herself before apologising for laughing – 'Have you spoken with him on it?’ – she asked. 

‘Well no not directly. I am half afraid to for fear of what he might say. Maybe he has already become bored with me. He claims that the bed is too noisy and in Trafalgar House, he does not feel comfortable.’ – Charlotte realised that she may have said too much – ‘And there I go again! You won’t say anything Esther? Promise me you won’t!’ 

‘Of course not! These are topics that remain amongst us ladies only.’ – Esther said – ‘But Charlotte I don’t understand. He has told you why but you don’t believe him? Is that what you are saying?’ 

Charlotte stood up – ‘I don’t know what I am saying. I just know that one day he would look at me like he wanted to devour me and the next day, I had the plague! I don’t know what I have done wrong.’ – she began to grow upset at her situation. 

‘Charlotte do you know what my aunt would say to you know if she were here?’ – Esther nudged her – ‘She would tell you that it is your job as the wife to make yourself presentable to your husband but if he did not seek such attentions, she would consider it a blessing as much as a relief. Marriage was after all merely a business transaction.’

‘Is that what you believe Esther?’ 

‘I believe that both parties should try to seduce the other. It shouldn’t be reliant on just one party. On marriage being a business transaction, absolutely not but I’m aware that not everyone like you and I are fortunate enough to marry for love.’ – Esther paused and smiled to herself. 

‘Charlotte, Sidney loves you enormously. Any fool can see that. It’s almost pathetic. But honestly has he ever not been honest to warrant you to distrust his word now?’ 

‘No. He has not.’ – Charlotte said with a tinge of regret at suggesting it. 

‘Well then. Why not believe him now?’ – Esther tried to reassure her – ‘May I suggest a solution if I could be so bold?’ – she asked. 

‘Yes of course.’ 

‘If I were you, I might test his theory on the bed and if it does not feel...’ – she hesitated – ‘... comfortable as Sidney believes it to be, you could speak to Mary about getting a new bed.’

‘Oh no Esther! I couldn’t! I just couldn’t!’ – Charlotte pleaded with her. 

‘Either that or contact the current owner of your new house and encourage him to move out earlier so you can move in and have your own space. Every married couple should be allowed their own time alone. It is only right.’ 

Charlotte considered this and agreed. 

‘But tell me Charlotte, you have still left out the most interesting part.’ 

Charlotte looked at Esther confused – ‘I have?’ 

‘Yes now tell me. Was it as I predicted? Did Sidney prove a generous lover as I suspected him to be?’ – as Esther giggled. 

‘A lady never tells!’ – Charlotte smiled with a knowing look to her friend! 

'I knew it!' - said Esther - 'Just like Babington!' and she smiled back at Charlotte.


	5. A Ghost of the Past

Chapter Five: A Ghost of the Past

Several days passed for Charlotte’s predicament and frustrations. No sooner would she try to instigate matters than Sidney would rebuke her advances. On several occasions in the morning when they would be both more relaxed and the opportunity seemed available, young George had entered their room and the opportunity passed. Sidney reassured her again that it was simply being in Trafalgar House and not in any way a change in his affections for her that made his advances less than expected. At times, Charlotte caught him looking at her the way he did when they were away. And then he would look away just as quick. Sidney, is his mind, believed that Charlotte understood that he was in a living hell not being able to enjoy his new wife as much as he wanted but failed to express himself in such words. And so their cross wires continued as they tried to settle into their new life together. 

Charlotte pondered on Esther’s words often. If the situation were to continue as such, she felt that she would eventually be left with no option but to escalate matters as Esther suggested but what?

  
One evening as they retired, Sidney was sat up in bed reading. Charlotte spied him in the mirror as she brushed her hair. She had hatched a plan, and without disclosing too much to Mary, she had successfully at least obtained the key to their room. It lay next to her brush on her dressing table.

As she observed her husband, she made a decision. She would seize the moment now. As she stood up from the table, she saw his eyes come up from the book and follow her. It was something she had noticed him do in Dorset. She turned to the bed as Sidney again did what she had become familiar with: he dropped his eyes back to his book to disguise the fact that he would be caught starring at his wife. Charlotte reached her side of the bed and paused. She looked at him intently before she pulled her nightgown over her head leaving her fully exposed. She walked slowly over to his side of the bed knowing his eyes were already upon her. She sat down next to him and took the book from his hands. He smiled.

‘Charlotte’ – he whispered. 

He never progressed to finishing that sentence as Charlotte leaned in to kiss him, and the longer she kissed him, the more she was moving closer into him until her body was touching his. His hands began to roam her body before they came up to her face. 

‘God forgive me Charlotte but you know we can’t!’ – he said. 

She looked him the eye – ‘I know nothing of the sort!’ – and she continued her kissing and seduction. For a moment, she thought she had victory over him. 

‘But what about George?’ – Sidney laboured in between Charlotte’s advances. 

‘George needs to start learning to stay in his bed but in the meantime...’ – Charlotte broke from Sidney and walked over to her dressing table to find the key. She turned to him to show him the key before walking over to the door and locking it. Sidney watched on very much amused. 

‘You see, Husband, we won’t be disturbed now.’ – Charlotte said as she walked back to the bed. 

She stopped just before the bed and sighed. She did not need to say anything. Her eyes said it for her. Sidney patted the bed next to him and beckoned her to him. She climbed on top of him and allowed him to enjoy her. She rediscovered sensations she had greatly missed since Dorset. This was going better than she had ever intended. 

Sidney turned her onto her back and savoured her even more. His hunger was rising and Charlotte hoped that he was getting to the point of no return. 

Alas, their movements on the bed created such creaking noises that as Sidney punched out his frustration on the pillow next to her head, Charlotte pleaded with him not to stop. 

‘I can’t Charlotte! I can’t!’ – he said apologetically – ‘I am so sorry! I know...I know this is not what you expected from me. But I promise. This won’t be forever!’

Charlotte looked at her husband exasperated. 

‘Enough of this! Honestly!’ – she exclaimed as she rose from the bed to retrieve her nightgown. 

Sidney tried to reach out to her but she motioned him away. Instead she sat down at her dressing table and pulled out some writing paper. 

‘If you won’t do anything about this Sidney then I will!’ – she said with an angered tone. 

‘What do you mean?’ – he asked. 

Charlotte turned her head to look at him and then shook her head in exasperation. She began to write out her letter and did so out loud to ensure Sidney heard what she was doing.

‘Dear Mr. Edmunds, 

I understand that you are the current owner of the Parker Homestead in Sanditon. I would like to introduce myself as Mrs. Charlotte Parker, wife to Mr. Sidney Parker of Sanditon. My husband is currently waiting to exchange deeds on the property and while matters are being finalised on legalities, my husband has asked me to oversee and prepare for the move into the property.

I am aware that you are no longer in residence in Sanditon, and as such, the property lies empty. It is in this regard that I write. I would like to enquire as to the possibility of moving into the property ahead of the date where the deeds will be exchanged. As a new and young family, we have come to realise the need for more space. Therefore, I would like to propose that should you agree to earlier access to the property, we would like to offer you some remuneration as rental for the days we would be living in the property. Indeed, should you require assistance in moving any furniture etc, we would in correspondence with your good self, undertake to organise and oversee this for you.

I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the matter and should there be anything I can assist with that I may not have considered, please do let me know. 

Yours sincerely,  
Mrs. Sidney Parker’ 

Charlotte put her quill down as she finished and paused upon the letter. 

‘I will post that in the morning and I will hear nothing more on this matter.’ – she said purposely. 

She returned to the bed and got in under the sheets turning her back to her husband. If she had looked at her husband, she would have found him smiling in love. He blew out the candles next to them and turned into her. He wrapped his arms around her and linked his legs with hers as they became one entity under the sheets. He leaned his head into hers before moving to her ear for him to quietly whisper – ‘I love you Charlotte with all my heart.’ 

***

Things remained unsatisfied between them for several days although no one knew it other than them. Charlotte began to take a more assertive approach with George. When he would run into their room, she immediately returned him back to the nursery. She was firmer with the nursery maids instructing them to keep a closer eye on him. Although she knew he only wanted to join them in their room, there was nothing to prevent him from taking an adventure down the stairs either. If Sidney tried to interfere, she threw him a look that made it clear that this was now her concern as his mother. 

Sidney was out of Trafalgar House when a reply to her note to Mr. Edmunds was received. In it, he agreed and suggested a settlement which Charlotte deemed fair. She wrote back the same afternoon to agree and followed it up with another to their broker to begin matters. She spoke with Mary shortly afterward and asked her if she would mind taking the children out for the afternoon leaving the house empty. There was something of importance she needed to speak with Sidney on and she preferred to do it with no one around. Reassuring Mary that it was nothing serious, Mary agreed and Charlotte found herself sending a footman to find her husband to instruct him to come home as a matter of urgency. 

The door bolted open followed by a roar – ‘Charlotte!’ – Sidney called out – ‘Charlotte!’ 

‘I’m in here.’ – she returned. 

‘I came as quickly as possible. What is it? Is it anything serious?’ – he asked as he founded her. 

‘Yes. Everything is better than serious. Here read this.’ – she handed him the letter. Sidney stopped to read it and then looked up at her. 

‘I have already written to say that I accept the terms he proposes.’ – Charlotte added. 

Suddenly, Sidney bounded over to her and took her in his arms swung her around laughing. 

‘Charlotte! You really are a wonder!’ – he said before kissing her – ‘Now Mrs. Parker. Your job is not completed just yet. You have a house move to plan!’ 

Sidney went to withdraw from her but Charlotte refused to let him go. 

‘Where do you think you are going Sidney Parker?’ 

‘Back to work’ – he replied looking at her confused. 

Charlotte looked at him before she called for one of the footmen again. When one came, she instructed him to inform the estate office that Mr. Parker would not be returning until later in the day due to pressing business at home. 

‘Charlotte I need to get back. There are things that need doing.’ – Sidney tried to insist upon her. 

‘Yes there are, Sidney, but here. Not there.’ – Charlotte replied as she took him by his hand to lead him upstairs. 

Sidney began to laugh – ‘It’s the middle of the day!’ 

‘And we have the house all to ourselves, for once, my love. We shall use it wisely.’ – Charlotte encouragingly smiled at him. 

‘My dear, I believe you are trying to distract me by means of seduction.’ 

‘Yes. And you are putting up a tremendous fight.’ – she jested – ‘I shall stop if you like?’ 

She stood before him in their room, now with the customary key locked in the door, as Sidney stood over her. Her hands went out to touch his chest. She sensed his breathing rising as hers did too. Their heads did a dance around each other taking in their scents and touch. Sidney’s hands lay on the lower part of her back as he pulled her closer into him. His hands roamed up higher before one cupped her face. 

‘Don’t you dare consider it!’ – he said in his deep voice, now full of passionate desire. 

He kissed her deeply before taking her to the bed. Clothes were quickly disposed of in so much as those that hindered their way. Hands, fingers, toes, legs, all mingled into one. And as Sidney’s breathless body fell upon his wife’s it was Charlotte that remarked that the bed had remained remarkably quiet considering. Sidney laughed before kissing his wife tenderly and said ‘I barely noticed!’

***

At dinner that night, the atmosphere around the dinner table was the most jovial it had been since they had returned: not even the Brothers Parker had cause for words of malcontent. Mary looked at her brother in law and his new wife and smiled. She had a suspicion as to why Charlotte wanted the house to herself. She sympathised with them starting off their new life having to share their first few months of married life under someone else’s roof but was oblivious as to how uncomfortable it had become. When they broke the news that they would be moving out earlier than expected, it gave them cause to celebrate even though Mary would regret them leaving. Having Sidney around more kept Tom in line. 

The following day she took a walk with Charlotte on the beach. 

‘I am ever so happy for you both. You have this great adventure of life before you.’ – Mary said and sighed. ‘I remember those days with Tom. It was not always like this you know. We, like you, took over the Parker Homestead, completely in love with such hopes and aspirations for the years ahead. I do wonder where those times went.’ 

‘Oh Mary! You do not think that Tom has stopped loving you?’ – Charlotte asked. This was the most personal of all questions she had ever asked of Mary. 

Mary reflected for a moment as she looked out to sea. 

‘I think love is a strange thing. The longer you are with someone, the more it changes. I know myself and Tom have struggled, more so in recent times, but in his own way, I do still believe that he cares for us greatly and he believes that his successes, even his failures, are done from a place where he thinks only of us...’ – again she paused before adding ‘..However misguided that maybe.’ 

They walked arm in arm as ladies do in silence. Charlotte did not know how to respond but Mary carried on. 

‘I look at you and Sidney and I remember what that used to feel like.’ 

‘Myself and Sidney?’ – Charlotte asked. 

‘Yes! You and Sidney!’ – Mary laughed – ‘You can’t take your eyes of each other. I saw it before, the first time you stayed with us. It never went away you know.’

Charlotte blushed. 

‘And now you have your own home together, your own family.’ – Mary turned to Charlotte – ‘I really am so happy for you both. No one could say that there aren’t two people in this world who don’t deserve this happiness.’ 

‘Thank you Mary. You don’t know how much that pleases me to hear that from you. As a sister as much as a friend.’ – Charlotte teared up as she spoke. 

They walked on again in silence for a few more minutes. 

‘Mary I know we have imposed ourselves of you for long enough but may I ask you a favour?’ 

‘Certainly Charlotte. What is it?’ – Mary returned. 

Charlotte took a breath before proceeding. 

‘It is the house on Heywood Terrace. Sidney intends to lease the house indefinitely and include it the Campion Estate for George when he is older. But there are things in there, in Sidney’s study, George’s nursery and maybe more that needs to be moved. I... I...’ – Charlotte explained – ‘I know this might sound ridiculous but I feel like it is the house where Eliza lived. Me? Going into it feels a little awkward, a little wrong.’ 

‘Charlotte you have nothing to reproach yourself when it comes to the memory of Eliza.’ – Mary replied sounding almost horrified by Charlotte. 

‘I know! This utterly sounds ridiculous. I just don’t feel comfortable going into the house.’ – Charlotte replied. 

‘Have you spoken to Sidney about this?’ – Mary asked. 

‘He has offered to undertake this himself but I am his wife now. It should be my responsibility now, not his.’

‘So how can I help Charlotte?’ 

‘Could I?... Would you mind if I asked you to accompany me to the house when I go to box up what we need?’

‘Of course, I can. But let’s not ponder on the past too much. Promise me? You are Sidney’s wife now and George’s mother. You must concentrate on building your life together now and for the future.’

Charlotte nodded. 

Unbeknownst to Mary, Mary had unknowingly touched another nerve with Charlotte: that of being George’s mother. Without even discussing it in-depth, Sidney handed over the responsibility of the parenting of George to Charlotte. There was nothing strange in that at all and nothing Charlotte objected to. However, she was still known to George as 'Charlotte’ and not ‘Mama’. She hoped that soon she would be a mother to her own child where being a mother would be beyond doubt or question. She worried, admittedly probably unnecessarily, what Sidney’s reaction would be if she were to ask George to call her ‘Mama’. She knew only too well what the cause and root of the issue were and it was all tied up with the ghost of Eliza. The more confident she became as Sidney’s wife, the more she began to realise the challenges that lay ahead of them and this was one that she wanted to be rid of early.

Later that evening, she asked Sidney for the key to the house. It had been left empty for months now with the butler and housekeeper from Trafalgar House overseeing the maintenance of it. It surprised him when she asked. He reiterated again that he was happy to take this on himself but she insisted. The next day, Charlotte and Mary took the short walk over to the Terrace. 

As they unlocked the front door, Charlotte could feel herself tense. 

‘Charlotte? Are you well?’ – Mary asked. 

‘Yes I am fine.’ – Charlotte replied. 

‘You do not need to do this Charlotte if you do not want to?’ – Mary offered. 

‘No, it must be done. There is no reason to run from ghosts.’ – Charlotte affirmed more confidently as she walked through the door. 

Her first impression of the hallway was impressive. She walked slowly through the hallway looking all around. Without a doubt, Eliza had decorated the place as lavishly as she expected given the scale of her wealth. Mary began to explain where each of the rooms could be found and began to list all the items she thought they would need. Charlotte listened but her attention took her into the front room parlour. It was there she found a painting of Eliza upon the wall. On the opposite wall, there was another painting of her with Sidney with an engraving on the bottom ‘Dedicated to the happy celebration of two souls finding each other in love again’. Charlotte had to take a step back. She turned to look around and look at the seating next to the fire. Before she could stop herself, she began to imagine Sidney and Eliza together on the seat flirting with each other. Her stomach began to feel queasy. 

Charlotte then found her way up the stairs until she found the master bedroom. She slowly opened the door to discover a giant four-poster bed with gold drapes hanging around them: again more of Eliza’s taste on show. Charlotte walked around to the dressing table. There she found, in horror, some of Eliza’s personal belongings. No one had gone to the trouble of packing them away. With the shock of this, she stepped back into the frame of the bed. She turned quickly and suddenly came face to face with another image in her mind of Sidney and Eliza sharing intimate moments in this bed. Charlotte grabbed her stomach feeling like she couldn’t breathe. In haste, she ran back down the stairs and out the door for some fresh air. Mary followed her. 

‘Charlotte? What is it? You look very pale.’ – Mary asked. 

Charlotte gasped for breath. 

‘Come Charlotte. Come back inside. People are looking’ – Mary then took her arm and brought her back into the hallway. 

‘I am sorry Mary. I can’t do this. Eliza...she is everywhere!’ – Charlotte said overwhelmed. 

Mary sighed - ‘No Charlotte. Not everywhere. Come with me.’ 

Mary took her into Sidney’s study and walked her over to the window with the view over the cove. 

‘Whatever you might see in this house, whatever impression you make, it was not real and Eliza knew it. There was only one room that she was not allowed to touch and this was in here. I think if you look around, you will find this room more authentic, more in keeping with its owner.’ 

Charlotte looked around properly and yes she had to agree that this had Sidney’s personality throughout. 

‘Do you remember that time when you came to Sanditon for the Regatta, the second time?’ – Mary asked. 

Charlotte nodded. 

‘I took that note you wrote for Sidney and gave it to him in here. I watched him read it before he showed it to me. He then burnt it and .... he will kill me for telling you this .... he sat on that chair and cried his heart out. There was little I could do to console him.’ 

Mary watched Charlotte to judge whether she had said too much. Charlotte seemed to be absorbing what Mary was telling her in good grace so Mary ventured to carry on. 

‘And here Charlotte next to the window, at Sidney’s most despondent of times, he would sit here looking out over the cove hoping that one day he would see you again. I suspect you know better than me as to why the cove is important to him, to you, and to your story. Look around you Charlotte, this was Sidney’s bolthole, his place to escape. This was the place I suspected he indulged in the memory and lost opportunity of you the most. Whatever else you see; this is the true version of Sidney’s life.’

Mary stepped away leaving Charlotte to look out over the cove. 

‘You think me foolish Mary? Being threatened by the past?’ – Charlotte asked. 

‘Perhaps a little but I can understand. I think. But if you don’t feel comfortable, you should speak with Sidney.’ 

Charlotte reflected for a moment before explaining -

‘When I walked around the house, my imagination created a vision of what their life was like whether true or not. The painting in the front lounge of the two of them, their bed! My god Mary! Her brush, her comb... they are still out on the dressing table! As if some mausoleum dedicated to her Mary. Here where she gave life to her son, where she nursed him!’ 

‘I must correct you there Charlotte. George was not born here and his mother did not nurse him. This was Eliza we are talking about it. But that is beside the point, you must realise that for most of their time married, Eliza and Sidney lived very separate lives. They were already estranged long before she died and it had little to do with you. It was because inevitably over the years apart, they had become two very different people. And if this house is a mausoleum, it is only a dedication to the preservation of a life that Eliza tried hard to create.’

With no more to be said for the moment, they locked up the house and walked back to Trafalgar House in sombre thought. Before they reached the door, Mary turned to Charlotte – 

‘Charlotte, if I may offer you some advice let it be this. Don’t ponder on the past. There is no point in thinking on ‘What If’. It leads nowhere. One must look forward and count the blessings of what we have in the moment.’ 

Charlotte looked on Mary and then asked – 

‘Is that what you did with Tom, after the fire that is?’ 

‘It was the only thing I could do.’


	6. A New Day

Chapter Six: A New Day

Charlotte had but three weeks to organise their affairs before the day finally came when they would become the permanent residents of the Parker Homestead. It was a complicated affair. Mr. Edmunds had some items he wanted removed back to London, some he was prepared to sell with the house, and some he simply did not want at all. In terms of their own furniture, only a certain few items were removed from Heywood Terrace but other than that, they had little to call their own. All the original Parker furniture was now resident in Trafalgar House. Charlotte had visited more than one artisan workshop pressing for some new furniture in time for when they would move in. She found Sidney’s tastes were surprisingly similar to hers: a fortunate blessing she declared. However, his interest in what went where took her by even more surprise unable as he was to completely leave it all to Charlotte. Her plan for the actual move began a week earlier than the final moving date. She advertised an opportunity for the workmen to earn five guineas each if they had time outside their usual work hours to assist. Fred Robinson proved himself a very helpful foreman in working their hours out to accommodate both jobs. All in all, after much planning and coordinating, Charlotte believed she had everything covered. 

With much relief to both Charlotte and Sidney, their last night in Trafalgar House arrived. Mary organised a substantial goodbye meal for them at dinner with all the children joining them. Charlotte could not thank Mary enough for all the help and support she had shown her since she had moved in. While Charlotte showed her gratitude with a hint of excitement thrown in, it was Mary who expressed her well wishes with tears in her eyes. She would miss both of them around the house. 

***

Later that night, Trafalgar House slowly settled down into a peaceful calm as one by one slumber came over the two families. Sidney awoke at some point during the night and reached out to the other side of the bed and found it empty. He heard the crackle of the fire in the room and sat up to find Charlotte wrapped up in her shawl in an armchair next to the fire, her knees up to her chin, starring into the red flames. 

‘Charlotte?’ – he quietly said – ‘What is it? Come back to bed.’ 

Charlotte seemed oblivious to what he said.

‘Hmmm?’ – she replied completely lost in thought. 

Sidney got up out of bed and walked over to her. She looked beautiful in the glow of the fire. He put his hand out to her compelling her to take it. He then sat down on the chair and pulled her down onto her lap wrapping her shawl around them both. The heat from the fire was warm and comforting. Charlotte leaned her head against his shoulder and let her feet settle against his legs. 

‘I was just thinking Sidney that tomorrow...tomorrow will be the first day of the rest of our lives but also the first day where we will be truly Mr. and Mrs. Sidney Parker.’ – Charlotte mused. 

‘Are we not already my love?’ – Sidney answered back. 

‘Not in our own home. Now we really will be.’ – Charlotte explained – ‘Do you think George will be happy? He has been living with his cousins now for so long, he might not understand why they are not there anymore.’

‘He will be fine.’ – Sidney reassured her – ‘He won’t be more than a mile away from them.’ 

‘I know! I know! I just can’t help think that he has already lost so much. More separation from those who he is familiar with might prove difficult for him.’ – she continued. 

Sidney kissed her on the forehead. 

‘You are worrying too much. George will be fine. He is a resourceful boy. He will adapt and hasn’t he got you now? – he said hugging her closer. 

‘Hmmm.’

‘What is it Charlotte?’ 

‘I .... I...’ – she stuttered – ‘...it’s ....’

‘Come on. Out with it.’ – Sidney said trying to coax her. 

‘It’s Heywood House.’ – Charlotte said very matter of flatly. She could see Sidney’s confusion appear on his face almost immediately. 

‘What about it?’- he asked. 

‘Oh It’s just ...’ – she stood up and paced the floor along the length of the fireplace. 

‘It’s just what Charlotte?’ 

‘Well there is so much of Eliza in there. Do you not think that we should preserve some of her items for George’s sake, for when he is older and asks about his mother?’ 

‘Yes. Possibly. One day.’ – he replied – ‘Charlotte what is this about?’ 

‘The painting of Eliza in the front lounge, I think we should hang that up George’s nursery, as a reminder of who is mother was.’ – Charlotte said quickly for if she didn’t, she may never say it. 

Sidney looked at her in shock – ‘Absolutely not!’ – he insisted. He looked at her again - ‘You are serious? Charlotte, the only thing of Eliza’s that will be in our house will be George. Nothing more. As far as I’m concerned, you are his mother now. The only painting that he will see will be of you.’ 

‘But I am not his mother Sidney! Don’t you see? To him, I am just ‘Charlotte’, a warm face he recognises that he has taken to and trusts.’ 

‘No you are not! The two of you already have a bond between you that I couldn’t break. You adopted him as your own a long time ago. And what’s more Charlotte, being a mother is more than just giving birth to a child. It’s all the love that comes after that.’ – Sidney stood up and held her gently by the shoulders. 

‘I think ....’ – Charlotte tried to explain to him. Sidney looked at her realising that this was her insecurities emerging. He recognised the same expression, the same anxiety from their first time in London where she doubted if she belonged in that world. He remembered everything about her even if she didn’t herself. 

‘There is nothing to think about. But if it makes you feel better, at some point, yes, Heywood Terrace needs to be cleared of all personal items should a new tenant move in. When that happens, why don’t you choose the items that you think George may appreciate when he is older and I shall keep them safe somewhere within the rest of the Campion Estate? But not in our house. Where we will have our children.’ 

Charlotte nodded unsure if she was satisfied or not with that response but it was late and she could tell Sidney did not want to go any further on the topic. 

‘Now back to bed’ – he ordered her as he led her back to the bed, pulled up the sheets and indicated with his head for her to get under. He climbed in after her and reached his arms out for her. A silence descended on them, neither of them falling back asleep quickly. 

‘Mary told me something when we went around to the house for the first time. Something about you.’ – Charlotte said quietly breaking the quietness between. 

‘Did she? What did she say?’ 

‘She told me about the time when I left that note for you to say that I had agreed to court Freddie.’ – she leaned up to look at him. His eyes remained fixed on the ceiling. He said nothing. 

‘She told me I hurt you. She told me you cried.’ – Charlotte waited for some reaction from him. He sighed. 

‘That is all in the past now Charlotte.’ 

‘I am sorry for hurting you. I just want you to know that. It was not what I intended. Forgive me?’ – Charlotte asked. 

‘Forgive you?’ – Sidney now looked at her – ‘Charlotte there was never anything to forgive. If I felt hurt, it was because of the circumstances we found ourselves in, not because of the honesty you wrote in that note. I loved you with all my heart and I couldn’t have you: whether that was my doing or a cruel twist of fate. When you left Sanditon the first time, I imagined, I hoped that you would have moved on with your life. That’s the least you deserved. When you seemed to be in as much pain as I was...well it just made me realise that I hurt both of us so very much. I think I felt for you too.’

‘I will never be that cruel again Sidney. I just want you to know that.’ – Charlotte replied. 

‘Charlotte you were never cruel and could never be cruel. It is not in your make up. So please... enough of that talk’ – Sidney said chiding her. Again silence descended. 

‘Sidney?’ – Charlotte quiet voice could be heard. 

‘Yes?’ – Sidney replied wondering if they would ever get sleep that night. 

‘Do you think that George could start calling me ‘Mama’? – she asked. 

‘That sounds like you are asking my permission?’ 

‘Well yes, I suppose I am. You are his father after all and you keep insisting that I am his mother now. And..’ – Charlotte carried on.

‘Charlotte! Why would you think I would ever object to that! Of course it is something I want as well.’ – Sidney’s tone began to sound a little exasperated. 

‘Thank you’ – was all Charlotte whispered back. 

‘Good. Let that be the end of that. Once we get the move completed and we are in our own home, we can talk to George. In the meantime, if there anything else on your mind or can we go back to sleep? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.’ 

Charlotte said nothing in response and curled herself around her husband. Sometimes she felt herself overcome with the feelings she had for him and this was one of those moments.

‘I love you Sidney, with all my heart.’ – were the last words said before they both fell asleep.

***

The following morning, Charlotte’s eyes opened to the sight of her husband smiling at her. 

‘Charlotte! Wake up! Today is moving day! Finally!’ - he jested with her. He cuddled himself around her and kissed her tenderly – ‘Today, my love, is the first day of the rest of our lives!’ 

He then stood up, already dressed Charlotte noticed, and proceeded to pull the bed sheets off Charlotte laughing as Charlotte shrieked. 

***

Knowing that the day was going to be long, Mary had organised a fine breakfast for them all. She had roped in Diana to help with the children leaving Charlotte and Sidney free to go about their day unhindered. Between them, Mary and Diana had organised a multitude of things for the children to do from playing on the beach to playing down by the river. Mary had also organised a luncheon feast for all the workers who had volunteered to help up at the Parker Homestead. She preferred to be kept busy knowing that her house would feel the loss of her husband’s brother and new wife by the end of the day. Never would things be the same. Never would Sidney feel the need to stay with them again. The world as she knew it was changing around her. Charlotte, on the other hand, had a list of tasks that needed completing by the day’s end and could only feel excited at the thought of being in her own home by the end of the day.

There was a hive of activity up at the house. Old furniture was still being moved out as new furniture arrived. Some of the old furniture was moved into the outbuildings while some were left out on the front lawn of the house. Carts of new furniture arrived throughout the day and then left covered as well out on the lawn. Once one room was emptied, the walls were freshened up and the room thoroughly cleaned. And so it went for hours and hours. Many words of thanks were dedicated to the weather gods as the day remained nice and dry. 

At one point of the day, Babington turned up with Esther and their child to enquire as to how everything was progressing. 

‘Esther! Babington! It’s so good to see you! We are quite in a mess here as you can see’ – Charlotte greeted them warmly. 

‘We are not disturbing?’ – Babington asked. 

‘No of course not.’ – Charlotte said happily – ‘Sidney is somewhere in the house.’ 

‘Well ladies, I will take that as my order to leave you to it!’ – Babington said and bowed to them as he headed in search of his friend. 

‘Congratulations Charlotte! You are now the proud mistress of your mansion.’ – Esther warmly said taking her by the arm – ‘Show me around.’

Charlotte did just that but pointed out that things were far from ordered so the house had no sense to it at the moment. When they had taken a brief tour of the house and the grounds, trying desperately not to get in the way, they settled for some tea in the garden. 

‘This really will be the making of you Charlotte. I can see that you are going to be very happy here. I am only sad that I won’t be here to see if for myself.’ – Esther said dourly. 

Charlotte laughed before asking – ‘Esther whatever do you mean? Why won’t you be here?’

‘Well my dear’ – Esther said impersonating her dead aunt, Lady Denham – ‘it appears that I will be engaged in London for some months.’

‘Oh?’ – Charlotte replied puzzled. 

‘Yes it would appear that Lord Babington needs to be near Court for a few months and wants his next child born with him nearby.’ – Esther let the words hang. 

‘Are you?’ – Charlotte asked – ‘Esther are you with child again?’ 

Esther nodded – ‘It appears that the Babingtons and Denhams are a combination of breathers!’- and she laughed – ‘Oh your face Charlotte, it is as if you have never heard of a woman being with child before!’ 

‘Esther! This is wonderful news!’ – Charlotte reached out to hug her friend – ‘I am so happy for you. So happy!’ 

‘Thank you Charlotte. That means a lot to me. I am several months now so while Babington has business in town, it is planned that we take residence there until the baby is born and then we shall come back here to recuperate.’ – Esther furthered. 

‘I am so happy for you although it must be said, I will miss you terribly.’ – Charlotte said. 

‘You can come visit me in London and catch up with your own acquaintances as well at the ame time. That is if you can steel yourself away from your new husband.’ – Esther winked at her.

‘When do you intend to leave?’ – Charlotte asked. 

‘In a few weeks I suspect. Babington needs to make the arrangements for Sanditon with Sidney first and then we can depart.’ 

Esther spotted Babington walking over to them – ‘Husband what is it?’ 

‘Esther I’m afraid we must leave?’ 

‘We do? But I’ve not finished here with Charlotte.’ – Esther replied annoyed. 

‘Ah! Well would you be agreeable if I left and you followed me when you are ready? I will send a carriage over for you.’ – Babington asked in a hurry.

‘Of course but really what is the matter?’ – Esther asked again. 

Babington turned to Charlotte – ‘Apologies Charlotte but your husband is a hard taskmaster!’ – and with that he bowed to the ladies and headed off back in the direction of Sanditon. 

‘Whatever is that about I wonder Charlotte?’ – Esther looked at her host. 

‘I have no idea.’ – Charlotte said equally perplexed. 

From the house then came the booming voice of Sidney – ‘Babington! Babington! Where are you Man? These bookshelves won’t move by themselves!’ which was then followed by the sight of Sidney striding over the ladies. 

‘Esther where is that husband of yours?’ – he asked. 

‘I’m afraid Sidney he left. I believe that you may have scared him away!’ – Esther replied. 

‘Typical! Never to be seen when there is some real work to be done!’ – Sidney groaned and then returned back to the house - 'Tell him I will remember this Esther!' - he shouted back.

Both ladies were left looking back at him and then turned to each other laughing. 

‘Oh Charlotte! I am so glad things worked out for you and Sidney, I could never enjoy a moment like that between Babington and Sidney with Eliza.’

***

By the end of what was a tiring day, they had a lounge to sit in, a room to dine in and beds to sleep in. It may not be quite perfect just yet but it was certainly on its way. 

Charlotte stood in their front lounge by one of the windows. It overlooked the generous lawn out the front. A well established old oak tree had residence in the far corner and beyond the boundaries of the property lay a fine perspective of the sea and Sanditon. The house itself had eight fine bedrooms and a nursery and a schoolroom. There were two parlours and this lounge. Sidney also had his own study which also had a fine view of the sea. Oh this, she smiled to herself and looked around the room, yes, of all this, she was mistress. She hugged herself contently. 

Sidney was watching her from the doorway. 

‘Is everything as it should be Charlotte?’ – he asked.

‘Yes’ – she replied – ‘Yes all is ...’ – and for a moment she felt tearful.

‘Charlotte?’

‘Can you believe that here we are in our very own home Sidney? That you and I? That all would work out for us after all? I’m standing here and I can’t help feel tremendously happy and very, very grateful!’ 

Sidney walked over to her and embraced her. He kissed her forehead reassuringly and wiped away a tear. 

‘I don’t want to think about the past anymore. We have everything before us now. Everything.’

'Even a bed you feel comfortable in?' 

Sidney laughed - 'I hope so! And if it doesn't I will be straight down to the workshop first thing in the morning for I have plans for us tonight!'


	7. A Gentleman's Pursuit

Chapter Seven: A Gentleman's Pursuit

‘Arthur! What brings you here?’ – Sidney’s voice was heard from his study as his brother was welcomed into the house. 

‘Well as I was taking my daily constitution along the cliff walk, I thought I might enquire as to your resettlement back in our old home?’ – Arthur looked around looking quite pained more from the walk rather than from any disapproval of the decor of his old childhood home. 

‘Charlotte is somewhere around the house if you need her?’ – Sidney replied quickly dismissing his brother. 

‘Good! That’s good!’ – Arthur returned. He hesitated though in the hallway looking in at his brother – 'Actually Sidney, it is you I have come to see. If you have time of course?’

Sidney looked up from his papers unused to his younger brother making demands of his time. He motioned him to join him in his study. 

***

Charlotte, after a week or two, finally felt that she had the house exactly as she preferred. Some of Mr. Edmunds’ staff had stayed on but some returned to London leaving Charlotte to hire more. It was fortunate that she was able to find some daughters of the workmen from the site who could still live at home and contribute their earnings towards their families up-keeping and Charlotte could ensure that at they received at least one good meal a day. She also left instructions with her housekeeper to send any leftover food to some of the poorer families in Sanditon: a move that made the new Mrs. Parker a very popular and fair addition to the town of Sanditon. 

George had settled in well and warmed nicely to his new nanny. Their new nanny was younger in age to some of the other applicants that had responded to their advertisement. She came with a new sense of how to educate children wanting to use less of the cane and speaking to them as a little person rather than something in the way. Charlotte would have preferred to have mothered him more herself, the way her own mother had but Sidney insisted that they needed to show a certain standing in society so that could not be.

Sidney, however, proved more surprising to Charlotte than anything else. He barely left the property, content to be near his wife and son as much as possible. He declared that he had no desire to be down on the worksite and his work could done from his study. It was not a complaint the Charlotte had. It was often that they would not see each other for hours, and when they did, she more than enjoyed his company. It had also not gone unnoticed to the staff that their new master and mistress would disappear off to their room in the afternoons and should the master and mistress listen to some of the town’s gossiping, it would be full of giggles and well wishes from the community. The only person slightly put out by this was Fred Robinson who found himself losing an hour most days having to walk p to the Parker Homestead with plans and papers for Sidney. 

***

Babington had promised Esther that he would not be long as he headed out from Sanditon House in search of Sidney in the site office. On discovering that he was still at home, Babington ventured up to the Parker Homestead. He found Sidney staring up at the old oak tree with a ladder at his feet. 

‘Sidney!’ – he called out to his friend who greeted him enthusiastically – ‘So is it true? You have finally thrown the towel in and given up on Sanditon?’ 

‘Excuse me?’ – Sidney looked at him puzzled. 

‘Well you never seem to be on site anymore. Too many distractions at home I hear.’ – Babington jested with him waiting for the usual rebuttal from Sidney. 

‘When we were younger, we use to have a swing here hanging off this tree. I thought I might build another for George.’ – Sidney explained as he pondered some more at the tree – ‘My father built it for us.’ – as he smiled remembering. 

‘So you plan to re-enact history?’ – Babington asked. 

‘Something like that.’ – said Sidney before progressing – ‘Arthur paid me a visit earlier. Tom has been leaning on him, a lot seemingly, to invest in the pier. He wanted my advice.’ 

‘That sounds a little ominous if you don’t mind my saying Sidney. Tom looking for more money is never a good thing.’ – Babington replied. 

‘Yes, as much as I don’t like admitting it, I must agree. And I believe Arthur felt the same which is why he walked all the way up here to tell me.’ – Sidney said.

‘Walked here? Well maybe he has more sense than we’ve all given him credit for.’ – Babington returned – ‘It’s something I suspect that we shall have to keep an eye on, Tom and his pier. Has he come back to us yet with a final plan for the build?’ 

‘No, not yet but you know Tom!’ – and Sidney’s mind drifted elsewhere - ‘Come with me Babington?’ – Sidney ordered him. 

‘I’m afraid I don’t have much time. Esther is expecting me home soon.’ – Babington protested. 

Sidney looked at him with an expression that showed that he would take no for an answer. They walked off in the direction of the old fishermen’s cottages that were once the focal point of the sleepy fishing village that was then Sanditon, now completely overlooked by the new development. An hour later they were walking back with some rope and planks. Sidney managed to find some tools in one of the outbuildings and he began to put Babington to work. Another hour later, Sidney had Babington up the tree hanging off one of the branches as Sidney attempted to throw up the rope for him to catch. 

Charlotte spied them out the window when they returned and left them to it. She wished Esther was there to enjoy the scene but seeing Babington precariously hanging off the branch at one point, she felt it time to intervene. 

‘Lord Babington, what on earth are you doing up that tree?’ – Charlotte called out as she walked over to them. 

‘Your husband is a cruel man, Mrs. Parker!’ – he returned. 

‘Good lord Sidney let him down off that tree! I do not want to invite the err of Esther should anything happen to her husband!’ – Charlotte scolded her husband. 

Sidney looked over at her with disappointment. 

‘Yes Sidney. Let the poor man down! You heard your wife!’ – Babington laughed down at him. 

Sidney helped him down reluctantly and before he knew, Babington had said his goodbyes and fled the house. 

Several hours later, Sidney looked upon his work as he sat down on his new swing. He had made two: one a little lower for George and one a little higher for the adults. He sat down on the higher one and looked out over the town of Sanditon. His thoughts wandered back on what Arthur had told him earlier and in as much as he did not want to but he knew that he would have to engage with Tom on the pier sooner rather than later. He stayed like that for several minutes and unaware that Charlotte had crept on him. 

‘What is it that keeps your mind so occupied and you out here so far away from your family Sidney?’ – she asked of him as she stood before him reaching out to run her fingers through his curls. 

‘Nothing of consequence’ – he replied smiling at her. 

‘Come. Dinner is almost ready.’ – she said taking his hand. Sidney’s hand had other things on its mind as it pulled Charlotte back into her husband. The hand then found its way around Charlotte to meet its opposite – ‘Sidney we should go in.’ 

He looked up at her with soft eyes – ‘No, not yet my love.’ – he paused for a moment – ‘Sit on my lap Charlotte’ – he said to her. 

‘Eh...no I couldn’t ...the staff might see...’ – she answered with uncertainty. 

‘No they won’t. I have measured it so they can’t.’ – Sidney mischievously replied back at her – ‘We are perfectly alone. Come...’ – he encouraged her. 

Charlotte succumbed but not before glancing over to the house to make sure they were not seen. Sidney helped her to manoeuvre her legs around him pulling up her skirts and giving her more freedom. Her legs were much greatly exposed. She now sat upon him looking down at him, their faces up close and their eyes fixed on each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck before placing her hands in either side of his face. Meanwhile Sidney stroked her legs and began to rock the swing ever so gently. Not a word was spoken between them. Then, Sidney began to slowly kiss his wife. 

As Charlotte pulled her head back from him, she said –‘I see that you are very proud of your work here today. Ensure that you keep up the same standards in the future.’ – and she began to undo herself from him – ‘Dinner will be served shortly. I will see you inside.’. 

Charlotte walked back to the house leaving her husband to linger after her, watching her as she headed inside. Once inside, Sidney then stood up and made his way in. On entering the dining room for dinner, the expression on his face made clear to Charlotte that pudding would be a quick course. 

***

A week or so later, Charlotte sent a very firm note to Sidney who was down on the site instructing him to return home as a matter of urgency. For a moment, Sidney thought it might be something related to the last time he received such a note from Charlotte and very quickly tidied up his work and walked back home two steps at a time. On arriving at the house, he saw the unfortunate sight of a carriage pulled up at the gate with footmen carrying in trunks of someone’s belongings: his initial hopes of an entertaining afternoon quickly dashed. He looked around before seeing Charlotte who looked mightily annoyed. 

‘Did you agree to this?’ – she asked him. 

‘Agree to what my love?’ – he replied confused. 

Before Charlotte could respond, Sidney saw a man approach from behind – ‘Parker! At last!’ 

It was Mr. Crowe. 

Charlotte’s eyes rolled and as she raised her arms in exasperation, she said to her husband – ‘Pray, next time, I hope you will let me know!’ – and she walked back into the house. 

‘Crowe! What brings you back to Sanditon?’ – Sidney welcomed him and invited him inside – ‘I thought you still had an allergy to this place.’ 

‘Yes this sad old place! For the life of me I still do not understand what you and Babbers see in this place but here I am, a good friend as always. Pour me a glass man!’ 

Sidney handed him a glass of port and they sat down. 

‘I have decided to come stay with you this time. I’ve had enough of the Crown. It’s time for a proper bed to sleep in.’ – Crowe carried on. 

‘Oh you did, did you?’ – Sidney said entertained. 

‘Yes. I’ve already tested out your spare rooms. The bed in the room overlooking the gardens looks like the one for me.’ – Crowe progressed. 

Sidney laughed – ‘And has Charlotte agreed to this?’ 

‘No! No! No! Your good wife is a fan of mine! There is nothing to discuss!’ – Crowe insisted throwing his drink down his throat quickly – ‘And if she has an objection, my friend, I rely on you to seal the deal!’ 

Sidney shook his head – ‘Crowe, I am husband enough to know where my boundaries lie. If she does not agree, which I cannot guarantee I must add, the Crown it will be but I will argue your case. After all, we have some catching up to do, do we not?’ 

‘My sentiments exactly Parker. But have no fear; I will use my wily charms to smooth it out with Mrs. Parker. Wives love me!’ 

Again Sidney laughed – ‘Is that why you are here and not at Sanditon House?’ 

‘Now, in my defence, Esther and I have never seen eye to eye. I’m still trying to figure out the attraction from Babington on that one. I feel a lot more hopeful with your wife!’ 

‘I am sure you do. Charlotte is never intentionally rude or angry with anyone without due cause. I would advise you to be on your best behaviour while here.’ – Sidney warned him. 

‘Duly noted my good friend. Duly noted!’ 

Sidney pleaded a good case for his friend to stay with him and promised her that it would only be for a few days: Crowe never stayed in one place outside London longer than necessary so he felt quite confident on this. Charlotte agreed unable to say no to Sidney so for the first time since they moved in, their blissful bubble was finally burst. 

***

A few days turned into a few weeks and while Charlotte had managed to maintain cordial relations with Mr. Crowe for the sake of her husband, Sidney’s patience was beginning to wear thin. He did enjoy his friend’s company: he simply preferred his wife’s more. 

Esther was full of admiration of Charlotte if not a little concerned for her sanity in putting up with him under her roof for so long. Babington quite enjoyed not having the pleasure of hosting Crowe for once and not having Esther complain about him. It was a win in his eyes: he had the pleasure of having one of his closest friends nearby without the burden of living with him. 

It was one evening at the end of a trying day for Sidney with Tom that he accepted Crowe’s offer of a drink in the Crown, not something he did much since he had remarried. Crowe also successfully managed to entice Babington into his plans and before the two married men knew it, they were well on the road to inebriation. 

‘You know Sidney, should something ever happen to you, I’d like to reassure you that it would be my pleasure to step in and take your place. It would be an honour to look after your good wife. ‘ – Crowe declared to Sidney at the table. Sidney looked at him incredulously.

‘Crowe, I can assure you that I am not going anywhere so you can hold off on any thoughts like that for the moment. And besides, I don’t believe Charlotte would have you.’ – Sidney confidently answered. 

‘I must insist that you would be wrong. I have a theory that she is fiercely fond of me.’ - Crowe said in between sips of his drink.

Babington drunkenly laughed into his drink before saying – ‘You don’t want to take my place after I am gone then Crowe?’ 

‘Good God no man! Have you met your wife?’ – Crowe answered. 

Again, Babington laughed – ‘I can rest easy in my bed tonight but Sidney, you have a cuckoo in the nest!’ 

‘I will declare....I will declare..’ – Crowe’s voice began to rise – ‘...I will declare that Charlotte is a true lady! Who else would put up with Parker!’ 

‘Yes it must be love!’ – Babington concurred noisily as he spilt his drink over the table. 

‘There is a certain quality to Charlotte. Clever and handsome all at the same time. And you know Babington....have you noticed that when she gets angry or annoyed, her eyebrows, Babington, her eyebrows....they meet in the middle! They are very appealing!’ – Crowe leaned into Babington as he spoke. 

Sidney smiled at the image in his head that came to mind. It had been some time since he had seen those eyebrows get irate and he had a sudden sense of loss in not having seeing them in a while. He made a mental note to himself to do something to bring them about. Lost in his thoughts, he did not hear his friends trying to get his attention. 

‘I tell you Crowe. He’s been like that ever since he came back to Sanditon. Smitten!’ – Babington whispered over to Crowe. 

‘Friends, I would not have it any other way and on that note, I might call it a night. The love of my life waits for me!’ – Sidney went to stand up and found that the lack of practice in drinking resulted in the room spinning. His friends pushed him back down in his chair and before he knew it, his glass had been refilled.

***

Esther wrote to Charlotte the following morning – 

‘Charlotte, 

I will keep this short. What on earth happened last night? I was awoken late during the night by Babington declaring his undying love for me while stinking like a brewery. After he tried, unsuccessfully I might add, to make advances, he rolled over asleep and continued to snore like a fog horn for the rest of the night. I had to retire to the anti-chamber. To make matters worse, when I came down for breakfast this morning, my butler informed me that Babington’s horse was left loose out the front and in the absence of being tied up, the horse proceeded to eat the shrubs that were newly planted! I have already had to apologise to the gardeners with much mortification. I cannot get one semblance of sense from Babington this morning at all. Lord! I do believe that it was the horse that took Babington home and not the other way around!

Yours, Esther’ 

Charlotte wrote back promptly – 

‘My dear Esther, 

I am afraid that I have something similar to report here as well but not just with one but with two! Sidney and Crowe seem to have walked back home together from the Crown from what I can gather. Their singing left a lot to be desired and I am convinced that most of Sanditon heard them. 

Once in the door, they proceeded to attempt to prepare a bite to eat. They succeeded in making something but nothing my housekeeper approves off. The kitchen was far from the order she had left it last night after dinner. They also broke a vase that was one of our wedding gifts from my good friend, Mr. Stratford. It was at this point I woke up to hear their antics. Sidney finally found his way to our room shortly after, and similar to your story, declared his undying love to me and mumbled something about that he would never let Crowe take his place. Esther, he spoke no sense at all in his state of inebriation. He fell asleep in the chair, fully dressed, despite my best efforts to get him into bed and undressed. I woke up this morning to then find him asleep on the floor! I jest not! He is still not alive to the world.

Once I had been informed of what happened, I discovered that Crowe was in his room. I make no apologies but I did enter his room. He was fully dressed and face down on the bed. I ordered a bowl of very, very cold water and proceeded to throw it over him. His language was most foul but then so was my chagrin! I managed to ascertain that they were in the Crown last night and according to Crowe ‘had finally had a gentleman’s night of entertainment!’ On that, I threw another bowl of water over him. I have yet to see him resurrect himself. 

Now, Esther, I am sure you would agree that this has only come about because of Crowe’s presence in Sanditon. I do not wish to begin an argument with my husband by banning one of his closest friends but this behaviour cannot go unchecked. I have been thinking on this all morning and should you be willing, would you be agreeable to joining us for dinner tonight and to sit down with Crowe to set out the rules? At some point today, our husbands will wake up hungry so they can dine with us after. 

Yours, Charlotte.’ 

Esther wrote back to confirm dinner arrangements and Charlotte went about her plan.


	8. A Meeting of Minds

Chapter Eight: A Meeting of Minds

Crowe came down for dinner to find the front parlour empty where they normally congregated before dining. Other than the sound of the wood crackling in the fire, the house was quiet. After resting for most of the day, he had developed a tremendous hunger and whether anyone was joining him or not did not concern him. The sooner he ate, the sooner he got the day over with and could restart tomorrow fresh and without a sore head. He poured himself a glass of port and as he brought the glass to his mouth, he recoiled from the smell. Too soon he realised. 

‘Mr. Crowe’ – a voice called out to him from behind. He recognised the sourness in its tone straightaway. 

‘Lady Babington. An unfortunate pleasure as always.’ – he replied equally sour. 

‘Come this way.’ – Esther said as she beckoned him into the dining room where Charlotte had the table prepared and was sitting at it. She could hear Crowe sigh as he walked behind her. This should be fun she thought to herself. 

‘Mr. Crowe. I am so glad to see you are alive .’ – Charlotte said stood up to direct him to the seat opposite her. Esther sat next to her. 

‘What is this? The firing squad?’ – Crowe asked as he sat down. 

‘Oh Mr. Crowe, we are surely not that intimidating are we?’ – Charlotte replied smiling at him. 

Crowe went silent. 

‘No Mrs. Parker. I am used to your compatriot next to you. She does not scare me.’ – Esther roller her eyes – ‘But you ... I feel I may have underestimated you. The bowl of cold water....I did not see that one coming. I applaud you.’ 

‘You are most welcome Mr. Crowe.’ – Charlotte smiled. 

‘It is that smile of yours, Mrs. Parker, very disarming. Disarming but charming.’ – Crowe continued. 

‘Oh please!’ – Esther muttered from her chair. 

‘Mr. Crowe, there is a purpose to this conversation and we were keen to speak with you before Sidney and Babington join us.’ – Charlotte explained – ‘The events of last night. They cannot be repeated again.’ 

‘Ah! So we get to the point.’ – Crowe looked from Charlotte to Esther – ‘Ladies I feel I should offer up some defence of myself but I won’t. I do not regret my actions. And ... I must point out, ladies, that I was here first.’ 

‘That may be so, Mr. Crowe, but times they do change. Both Sidney and Babington are now fathers. They must set an example as men to their children in as much to society around them. I concede that there may be a need for you all to come together every now and then as friends but that must not be in the extremes. They have positions to uphold.’

Crowe began laughing – ‘They should have realised that themselves before they married!’ 

Charlotte was not to be distracted – ‘So I would like to propose a compromise. We do not want to confine our husbands to be our vassals. We accept that men must be men. Therefore, we propose that Sidney and Babington join you for one week every summer in the country without wives or children.’

Crowe looked at the ladies before him and considered – ‘Make it two weeks.’ 

Esther then offered – ‘Two weeks but no boarding houses nor brothels. Should there be anything like reported back to us, Mr. Crowe, we can assure you that it would be more than cold water thrown over your head!’ 

Crowe stared over at Esther. He then directed his glaze to Charlotte – ‘Mrs. Parker, I would like to reassure you that I would never do that.’ 

‘Oh please! I have heard the stories Crowe!’ – Esther answered back. 

‘I would advise you to be quiet Esther. One day you may be glad that my loyalty to your husband equally extends to his wife.’ – he curtly said to her. 

‘And what is that suppose to mean?’ – she asked. He ignored her and turned his attentions back to Charlotte. 

‘Charlotte, since you have asked so nicely and I think a lot of you, I will agree to your terms. Two weeks in the country, no bordellos, no wives and no children.’ – Crowe stood up and outstretched his hand – ‘Let’s shake on it.’ 

Charlotte looked at him and then smiled as she shuck his hand – ‘We have a deal Mr. Crowe.’ 

‘Dear Lord! I hope we don’t regret this Mr. Crowe’ – Esther said. 

Charlotte left the room to find her husband and Babington who had recently arrived. Their voices could be heard before they entered the room. 

‘Ah Crowe! So have you survived the Spanish Inquisition?’ – Babington mocked him.

‘My adversaries are worthy of my respect, my friends, especially this one.’ – Crowe bowed his head to Charlotte. 

Sidney eyes rolled and as he looked over at his friend, he gave him a look that warned him off his territory: his wife oblivious. 

‘You need a wife, Crowe!’ – Sidney ventured. 

***

Despite the deal been agreed, Mr. Crowe still felt in no hurry to depart Sanditon, quite content in his surroundings. George had become quite attached to him which Charlotte reconciled was one child recognising another. 

Charlotte and Sidney resigned themselves to the fact that they were destined not to have their home to themselves. It was a sentiment that was to be reinforced by the arrival of an unannounced carriage to the Parker Homestead a few days later. This time, it was Sidney who turned around to his wife to object at his not knowing of the new arrival, and as happened in the case of Mr. Crowe’s arrival, the other half of Mr and Mrs Sidney Parker denied all knowledge. 

‘Charlotte!’ – Georgiana cried out hugging her friend of old – ‘It has been too long!’ 

‘Georgiana? What on earth are you doing here?’ – Sidney asked – ‘I thought you vowed never to step foot in Sanditon ever again once you had your independence?’ 

‘What did you expect, Sidney, when you drag my dearest friend all the way to this backwater and hold her prisoner? Someone needs to rescue her!’ – Georgiana sparked back. 

Mr. Crowe then came out to investigate the new guest. 

‘Oh it’s you! How disappointing!’ – was all the response he could work up. 

‘Sidney, are you going to allow him to speak to me like that?’ – Georgiana asked. 

‘Well if you had written to let me know you were coming, you may have had the luxury of avoiding each other but as you didn’t...’ 

‘Children!’ – Charlotte chastised them – ‘That is enough!’

She sighed before ordering them all inside for some tea. 

Ms. Georgiana Lamb has come into her inheritance and her independence a year prior, and in that time, she had spent most of her time in London but surprising more than one person with the amount of time she spent in Sanditon given her vocal dislike to the place. 

Sidney could not understand it. He had made a conscientious effort to step away from her affairs once his legal obligations were fulfilled. He set Georgiana up with his broker, much as he had done for Charlotte when she inherited her fortune from Lady Denham, and while allowing Georgiana autonomy on her own matters, he still maintained a close eye over her affairs to ensure all went well.  


Relations between them had become as cordiale as they would ever become. Georgiana’s disdain for his not marrying her friend was only matched by her disdain for Eliza. She found it hard to forgive him realising that the loss of Charlotte from Sidney’s life also resulted in the loss of Charlotte from her life as well. In retribution, Georgiana revelled in any opportunity to mention Charlotte’s name in Eliza’s company: a move Sidney rebuked her for doing on several occasions causing him hurt in as much the problems it created with Eliza. In truth, Eliza was not keen on Georgiana’s living in Sanditon. She believed that a finishing school would be more appropriate for Georgiana and she tried hard to convince Sidney to send her away. Charlotte’s words had always haunted him: he was the closest thing to family Georgiana had. It set the tone for every transaction or intention that he had with Georgiana despite Eliza’s attempts. Georgiana , too, denied any attempts by Eliza to become friends. She never quite trusted her intentions as Georgiana did with most people. Did they want to be her friend for who she was or was it just for her fortune? There were very few people that Georgiana did not view with suspicion which was probably why she kept her links with Sanditon. In Sanditon, she had the measure of everyone and them of her. If there was ever a place called home for Georgiana, she had the unfortunate luck she claimed that this was Sanditon after all.

‘What do we owe the honour of this unexpected visit Georgiana?’ – Sidney asked while the tea was being served – ‘I wasn’t aware that you were taking an apartment in town.’ 

‘That is because I haven’t Sidney. I intend to stay here with Charlotte.’ – she replied. 

‘You realise that it is not just Charlotte who lives here? You will be under my roof. And my rules.’ – Sidney tried to scare her off. 

‘Yes Sidney. How are those rules surviving with Mr. Crowe under your roof? Are you behaving yourselves?’ – she furthered.

‘Feel free to leave me out of this.’ – Crowe interjected. 

Charlotte looked from each of them already a little exasperated - ‘Georgiana you know you are welcome here but your visit has just come as a surprise. You know there is always a place for you here as much as there is one for Mr. Crowe.’

‘You are too kind Charlotte.’ – Crowe smiled over to Charlotte. Sidney stared at him. 

‘I do not intend to stay for long.’ – Georgiana added. 

‘That is what Crowe said when he arrived here.’ – Sidney muttered. Charlotte looked over at him crossly.

‘I say Sidney! No need for that!’ – Crowe said visibly enjoying berating his friend.

‘Apologies Crowe. I said that out loud it seems.’ – Sidney said exasperated. 

‘Come on Georgiana. Let me get you settled in and we can catch up privately. I am afraid that these two are undeserving of our company at the moment.’ – Charlotte said standing up and guiding Georgiana out of the room. 

‘Now look what you have done, Parker, upsetting Charlotte like that!’ – Charlotte could hear Crowe saying to her husband. She then heard something being thrown across the room before her husband said – ‘When are you ever going to leave!’ She could not help herself but laugh. 

***

Georgiana had been with them now for several days but neither Charlotte nor Sidney had been able to ascertain as to the purpose of her visit. She enjoyed spending time with George. She took walks on the beach. She spent some time with Mary in Trafalgar House but she gave no indication as to the real reason she had come back. Eventually, Charlotte decided that she must bring the subject up herself. 

They were out one afternoon for a walk along the cliffs. The sun was shining warmly, the wind was settled. She tried to engage Georgiana on conversation about what her life was like in London and she believed that she detected just an ounce of disquiet in Georgiana when she brought up the subject. 

‘London is a very diverting place is it not Charlotte? There is so much to do.’ – Georgiana said. 

‘Yes. Quite. But it is also rather a large place and a scary one as well if you do not know your way around and I don’t mean the streets. I have often found the London society hard to enjoy. One is always be on guard. If I had a choice, I would choose Sanditon and its people before London any day.’ – Charlotte offered wondering if Georgiana might take the bit on this.

Georgiana fell silent. 

‘What is it Georgiana? What is it that you are hiding from or running away from? You know you can trust me.’ – Charlotte pushed. 

‘There is ....’ – Georgiana stuttered – ‘...there is....’

‘Please Georgiana. You are worrying me.’ 

‘It is Otis!’ – Georgiana then blurted out. 

‘Otis?’ – Charlotte looked at her confused – ‘I do not understand. Otis from before?’ 

‘Yes! Yes!’ – Georgiana walked away from Charlotte distressed and started to cry. 

‘Heavens! Georgiana! What is it? Prey, please tell me. You know you can trust me.’ – Charlotte encouraged her.

‘He has written to me and he asks to see me.’ – Georgiana confessed. 

‘Has he? After all this time? What do you suppose he wants?’ – Charlotte asked. 

‘You see, he joined the navy and he has written to me telling me that he has made a fortune. Nothing compared to mine but nothing unsubstantial either.’ 

Charlotte was surprised by this development and was a little unsure as to how to respond – ‘Goodness! What do you want to do?’ 

‘That is it. I don’t know. I always knew he would come back. He wrote to me promising me but now that he has, I do not know what to do. My head is so confused Charlotte. Tell me what I should do!’ 

‘Oh Georgiana, I cannot do that. When it comes to matters of the heart, you can only listen and trust your own feelings. This is the price one pays for becoming our own keepers. No one can tell us how we should feel and we must take responsibility for our own feelings and actions. But I am confused, if it is just one meeting he requests after all this time, what harm is there? Do you still have feelings for him?’ – Charlotte asked. 

‘No. It is more than that.’ – Georgiana shyly said. 

‘Please Georgiana, I cannot help that is if you want my help if you are honest with me.’ 

‘Otis has been writing to me all this time.’ 

Charlotte’s face dropped in shock – ‘All this time? All this time and you never said?’ 

‘There’s more. He asks for my hand.’

‘Georgiana! How could you! You have been keeping this a secret from everyone all this time!’ – Charlotte said with a raised voice. 

‘What was there to say? That the man who I believed to be in love with and loved me back in returned turned out to be gambling blaguard, putting my life at risk, now insists upon writing to me while he’s out at sea at war. How could I refuse to write a letter?’ – Georgiana began to upset herself. 

‘Dare I ask if Sidney knows?’ – Charlotte asked. 

Georgiana remained silent in her response. 

‘I see! You must tell him. You owe him that.’ – Charlotte insisted. 

‘I owe him nothing!’ – Georgiana lashed out. 

‘That is enough! I am your friend Georgiana but that is my husband you speak of.’ – Charlotte quickly retorted – ‘You have put me in a difficult position Georgiana. You are now a woman of independent means. You do not need Sidney’s agreement to pursue your own life. You did not need to tell me. But now that you have, I do not want to keep secrets from my husband and whether you chose to believe it or not, Sidney cares about you. He would want to know.’ 

There was silence between them for several minutes. 

‘Georgiana...’ – Charlotte broke the quiet – ‘...matters of the heart can be complicated affairs. We don’t get to chose with whom we fall in love with it and it does not always work out happily. But I believe in an honest heart and the truth. You have taken the trouble to come all this way to tell me. Trust Sidney now and tell him. You may be surprised by what he has to say. You are no longer his ward but his family. He will give you some honest advice and will help steer your decision. Please?’ 

Georgiana looked at her – ‘I will consider it.’ 

***

Dinner was a quiet affair that evening. Both the ladies’ moods were downbeat and no matter what Crowe did to raise a reaction, its investment yielded a low return. Sidney tried to find out in bed that night from Charlotte what was behind it but all she would divulge was that she and Georgiana had had words earlier in the day and they had yet to work out a resolution. 

The following morning, Georgiana found Sidney in his study and began to explain herself. Charlotte was unaware that the conversation was taking place. She was outside with George and Crowe playing on the swing when she heard Sidney’s anger out the window of his study. She asked Crowe to mind George while she went inside to mediate. 

The door to Sidney’s study was wide open for the whole house to hear. Charlotte could hear him yell at Georgiana at keeping such a secret for so long. She did her best to justify her motivations in equal measure. When she entered the room, Georgiana turned to her and screamed – ‘And this is why I said nothing!’ and ran up to her room! 

‘Did you know?’ – Sidney barked at her. 

‘No’ - she replied calmly – ‘She only told me yesterday. Go easy on her Sidney.’ 

‘Easy?...’ – Sidney paced the floor, his hands tight with anger – ‘...Easy? She wants to throw her life away on that dead end of a nothing! Is that what her father entrusted me to do? I will not stand for it!’ 

‘Sidney, she does not need your permission anymore. She has her independence and she can chose to marry whomever she so likes. That is the unfortunate truth of the matter.’ 

Sidney glared at Charlotte. 

‘I do not like this Charlotte! Not one bit!’ 

‘I cannot say that I am overly keen either but is it not better than we know now and we can help guide her decision?’ – Charlotte stood before him now, his temper calming down. He looked down at her. 

‘What do you propose?’ – he asked.

‘I propose that we do not judge or demand anything of Georgiana. Her temperament will only make her run away from us and haven’t we had enough of secrets and lies. Let us express our care for her by standing by her and respecting her. Is it not better than she talks to us candidly about any concerns that she has about him?’ 

He inhaled deeply and nodded in agreement. That being the matter of it, Sidney walked around to take his seat at his desk. Charlotte stood in the middle of the room smiling at him. He looked up. 

‘Is there anything else Charlotte?’ 

She walked around the desk and stood next to his chair. She ran her fingers through his soft curls and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. 

‘You are very handsome when you are angry’ – she whispered to him and walked away. 

‘Mrs. Parker.’ – he said and she looked around – ‘Close that door and come here to me. Now.’

***

The sun blinded his eyes as he lay face up in the sea. After spending an unexpected but highly entertaining hour with his wife in his study earlier in the day, Sidney’s body felt exhausted but yet exhilarated as he swam. The soothing sound of the waves lured his mind into a contemplative sense of peace. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts reflect back on the day’s events. 

Georgiana’s news came as quite a surprise. To discover that she had remained in contact with Otis Molyneaux all this time was a massive blow to him. He thought that was all behind them: behind her. He believed that her future lay with someone else who would equal her and would deserve her. Despite all that she might say, he really did have her best interests at heart and he truly believed that she knew that. To discover this secret of hers came as a huge blow to him, as if she had committed the biggest act of disloyalty she could against him. But that was earlier. Somehow, his wonderful wife helped calm him down and consider a different perspective. 

It was true what Charlotte said. Georgiana was now her own person and he had no legal hold over her. When he became her guardian at first, it was not something he sought and he resented it. But in time, he grew into it and his obligations went beyond just his obligations to Georgiana’s father. Now, he supposed as he drifted in the warm seas of Sanditon, it was time to let her go. Her decisions and her mistakes were now all of her making and he reflected that it was time for him to step back. 

He asked for Georgiana to come to his study when he returned home. He explained to her that he had spent the day reflecting on her situation before reassuring her that he did not want to argue. He let her know that he would support her in whatever decision she wanted to make in meeting Otis Molyneaux but asked only that before she would agree to any marriage proposition, she would consult him. Not as a guardian but as a friend. He could tell that she considered his words with suspicion but she agreed. 

‘What caused this change of heart Sidney may I ask?’ – she asked. 

‘Charlotte made me realise that there is only so much influence I can have on your life. I am not your father. I cannot dictate what your life should be just as much as your own father couldn’t. I simply want you to be happy.’ – he replied honestly and heartfelt. 

‘Thank you Sidney. I know I do not say that enough but thank you.’ – Georgiana quietly said. He acknowledged that with a smile. 

‘You see we can be friends after all I hope.’ – he said. 

‘You know, Sidney, I confess I had my doubts about your intentions to Charlotte at the beginning. The events of the fire did not help matters. Marrying Eliza most certainly did not. But now ....’ – she paused – ‘I am very happy for you.’ 

‘You should go before you say something nice Georgiana.’ – he said jokingly. 

Georgiana laughed – ‘I cannot wait to see you when you have your own daughter and she wants to marry. That will be fun!’ 

‘Huh!’ – was Sidney’s response as his face contorted into a look of disgust. No daughter of his would ever leave home! Ever!


	9. A Royal Instruction

Chapter Nine: A Royal Instruction

‘Gentlemen! Apologies for my tardiness. Esther would not release me this morning until I had helped her with some organisation for the move back to London.’ – Babington said as he walked into Tom’s study in Trafalgar House. Sidney was standing by the window looking at some paperwork while Tom stood by his desk. 

‘No need to apologize, Babington. I understand how these things are but let’s not hold things up more than they are. Sidney! Babington! Let me introduce you to the Sanditon Pier!’ – Tom bent down and from underneath his desk, he lifted up a covered model and placed it on his desk. Sidney and Babington walked over to it and once Tom had their attention, he pulled the sheet up to reveal a model of Sanditon and the pier. He paused to let the two gentlemen consider it. 

‘Talk me through it Tom’ – Sidney said. 

Tom explained that the pier would be located on the far side of the town. More land would be required so they would need to acquire it from the landowner to the far side of Sanditon beyond the reach of the Denham land. The workers would be diverted from the main Sanditon build and the engineering for the pier would be overseen by Tom personally. He smiled as he waited for their response confident that they would be on board.

Both Sidney and Babington remained quiet. 

‘Costings?’ – Sidney asked. 

‘I would say somewhere in the region of ten thousand.’ – Tom said. 

‘Ten thousand? In the region? Tom, have you done any costings at all?’ – Sidney replied back. 

‘Why, Sidney, you are the money man. I am the visionary. It is not my job to cost and account for money. That is your role and now you must find the money to make this happen.’ – Tom said back to him curtly. 

Sidney slammed the papers he had in his hand down on the desk. It fell on Babington, as usual, to intervene between the two brothers. 

‘Tom, I commend your plan. It looks most comprehensive in scale but I have my own questions. This land you want to buy, do you know if it is for sale? Do you have a timeframe for when the project should be completed? What are we meant to do with the other builds we have already committed to when we are pulling workers away to work on this? Do we expect a stonemason to learn another skill?...’

‘Yes! Yes! All very good questions!’ – Tom said. 

Sidney looked at him and asked – ‘And the answers are?’ 

‘Gentleman, I believe that there is nothing here that cannot be worked out. It is simply a question now of finding the finance.’ – Tom replied ignoring Sidney and looking over at Babington. 

‘Tom, I have already expressed my concerns that I do not believe a pier is a feature the Sanditon requires. We would be flattering Brighton too much. There is nothing here that changes my mind in that regard. I do not believe that the investment and effort is worth it.’ – Babington said.

‘Babington! Don’t be foolishly short-sighted. This is a sound project that simply requires more belief in it. I have no doubt that I can do just that.’ – Tom proffered.

‘My belief lies in our ability to match our current commitments before over-reaching on others Tom. I am sorry this is not what you want to hear but this is how it stands.’ 

Sidney looked at his brother feeling a sense of guilt. He knew this meant a lot to his brother and as much as he agreed with Babington, his sense of duty began to take him over. 

‘How about we compromise? Tom, I will work with you on some costings and see where we are at from there.’ – he asked. 

Tom looked from Sidney to Babington. 

‘Why? What is the point when you will throw fire all over it?’ – he said his voice rising with anger – ‘I will not be deterred from this. For some time now, you have both worked against me. I think it is time I find a new investor to match my plans.’

‘Tom’ – Sidney said calmly – ‘You know you are not in a place to do that. Your debt is too much for any sound financier to take a risk upon. Sanditon will remain between us. Let us work on the costings together and take it from there. Please?’ 

Tom looked at his younger brother with a look of disdain and disgust. 

‘You can do what you want to do Sidney but remember, you will always be restricted without my vision. And I will not be curtailed any longer!’ – and with that, Tom walked out of the room.

Babington looked over at his friend – ‘What was that you said to me about encouraging him?’ 

‘What can I do Babington? He is my brother after all and someone needs to keep an eye on him if not for his sake but for his family’s sake.’ 

‘You are not your brother’s keeper either!’ 

Some days later, Mary sent Sidney a note asking him to visit her as a matter of urgency. When he arrived at Trafalgar House, he found Mary in tears in Tom’s office. 

‘Mary, whatever is the matter?’ – he asked. 

In between sobs, Mary spoke – ‘He has left Sidney. He wrote me a note to say that he would not be held back anymore and he would travel to Brighton to find an architect and an engineer to build his pier. He did not know when he would be back.’ 

She continued – ‘Oh Sidney! This is just like before. He becomes obsessed with his schemes and expects us all to go with him unquestionably. I cannot go back there again. I cannot have my children’s future risked. God forbid! I know he is my husband and I know he loves us and he only means to do this out of that love but ....’ 

Sidney tried to offer her some reassurance that Tom would not jeopardize their fortunes again. He believed that Tom had learned from his mistakes. 

‘Has he though, Sidney?’ – Mary questioned – ‘It saddens me to say it but I do wonder if he ever truly did.’ 

On that thought, Sidney returned home back to Charlotte with many thoughts of what Tom might be doing out there away from Sanditon and what could he be risking in the process. He slept poorly that night. 

***

Charlotte quickly noticed Sidney’s mood had changed over the next few days: his normal exasperation with Tom replaced by worry. She did her utmost to comfort Mary as well while they all tried to keep their concerns from the children. The Babingtons had left for London to await the arrival of their next child and Sidney determined that Babington only needed to know what he needed to know: all other concerns about Tom’s whereabouts to be concealed for the sake of the reputation of the family. 

‘Sidney’ – Charlotte said to him one evening – ‘I know you are very worried about Tom and that you try to hide it. But remember I am here for you too. This is not a burden you carry on your shoulders alone.’ 

He looked at his wife and smiled. 

‘Charlotte, promise me that if you ever see signs of similar behaviour in me that you will pull me up on in the sternest of fashions?’ 

‘No’ – she said as she sat close to him – ‘No, I would never do that because you would never do that. You are better man than your brother. It is one of the reasons why I love you so. You are not like him. But it is true that if you did something I disagreed with, for sure, you know I would tell you! ‘ – she said then giggling at him. 

He smiled back and took her hands to kiss them. 

‘I know you too well to know that you would most certainly call me out. I depend on it.’ 

‘Can I improve your mood a little?’ – she asked. 

‘Yes do please!’ – he replied happily.

‘I received two fortunate letters today. One from Willingden and another from Lady Susan.’ 

‘Oh? And what did they say?’ 

‘Well...’ – Charlotte stood up and walked towards the fire – ‘It appears that my eldest brother is to be engaged. He has met someone in London and she has accepted him. My parents have invited her to Willingden to meet with them and have asked us to be there. In a fortnight?’ 

She watched him unsure of whether he would agree to leave Sanditon as things stood before proceeding – 

‘Susan writes that there is an event in London she would like us to attend. She feels that it would be beneficial to Sanditon if we attended. She does not mention what type of event or any more detail than that but I am familiar enough with Susan to know that she would not recommend it unless she judged it worthy.’ – she looked at him trying to discern his thoughts. 

‘Does it coincide with Willingden?’ – he asked. 

‘Yes, a few days later. I was thinking that we could take George to visit my parents and then we could go onto London and visit Esther. I am sure she would appreciate the company.’ – Charlotte responded. 

Sidney sighed. 

‘Yes, a few days away might not be a bad thing. Will Mary mind though if we left? I don’t want her to feel that we have abandoned her.’ – Sidney said. 

‘Gracious no! Neither would I but it would only be for a week or so. I can smooth it over with her if you like.’ – Charlotte responded. 

‘You want to go, don’t you?’ – he asked. 

‘Yes, it has been more several months since I have seen my parents and siblings. It would be nice and I think you would appreciate it too. They are your family now as well.’ 

Sidney smiled at her – ‘Since you put it that way, how can I say no!’ 

And so Charlotte went about preparing their plans to visit Willingden and then London: excited to see her family again in as much as intrigued to find out what Susan was planning. 

***

The carriage rolled up the long pathway towards the Willingden Estate. It had been a pleasant ride, just her, Sidney and George. She released the nanny from her duties while they were away. Having a nanny in Willingden somehow did not feel right knowing her mother’s views on parenting. 

George was giddy as they approached the house recalling some parts of his last visit to Willingden and the farm. He remembered the farm animals on which Sidney remarked that his son was a country boy at heart after all. Once the carriage had pulled outside and they descended down the steps, they were welcomed noisily by all of Charlotte’s siblings who had missed her tremendously. She was quickly stolen away from them and shown all their new achievements around the farm. George followed after already enjoying the liveliness of having other children to play with. It was then just Sidney left by himself, with his hat in his hands, looking on. His reverie was only disturbed by Mr. Heywood knocking on the window of his study beckoning him to come in and see him. Sidney turned and warmly went in to meet his new parents. 

They spent three days with the Heywoods before they prepared to move onto London. They were introduced to Charlotte’s brother fiancée, a quiet girl they remarked but equal to her brother. If Charlotte had a concern it was only a small worry as to whether she was cut out to be a farmer’s wife once her brother inherited the estate. A gentleman’s wife she could be but there was a significant difference between being a gentleman’s wife on a working estate and a gentleman’s wife in a city. 

Sidney, in turn, enjoyed spending time with Mr. Heywood and talking through his problems with his brother. Since Babington had left for London, there was no other gentleman he could speak to about these affairs so he felt a sense of relief and unburdening in speaking with his father-in-law, a wealth of common sense and advice. Sidney felt in better form for it as the carriage pulled away for London. 

***

When they eventually arrived at Bedford Place, there was a note already left for Charlotte from Lady Susan. As Sidney took his sleeping son to his room, he left Charlotte to read it over. 

‘My dearest Charlotte,

How good it is to have you in London again. You have been missed! 

I know I invited you to London on a slight mystery so let me reveal what that mystery is. Tomorrow evening there is a company of the Florence Opera Singers performing in the Theatre Royal. I have reserved a box and I have instructed Lord Babington to do the same. You and that sweet husband of yours are to join him tomorrow evening and I will meet you there. There is someone special who would like a quiet word with you. I do not want to ruin the surprise just yet so be patient. After the performance, I am hosting a soirée for a few select friends and I expect you to join me.   
You have been missed my dear. It makes me very happy to know that I will be seeing you again soon. 

Your friend,  
Lady S.W. ‘

***

Charlotte, unsure of what to expect in London, had packed for all eventualities including a pale blue lace embellished ball gown that came with her wedding trousseau which she had yet to wear. Sidney had ordered a matching waistcoat and caveat from his tailor when they had arrived back from Dorset on his own accord: a move that made Charlotte blush when she realised just how attentive Sidney was to her. She had packed it in their luggage on the off chance that they might both need suitable evening attire in London. She felt relieved she had done so. 

As they finished getting dressed, Sidney came into their room and watched Charlotte add her final touches to her outfit. He smiled in the candlelight. Charlotte looked at him through the mirror. 

‘Mr. Parker, is there something that does not suit your approval or do you intend to stand there to frighten me?’ – she said flirtingly. 

‘Mrs. Parker, I can assure you there is only one thing that does not suit my approval and it is the fact that you sit at that dressing table dressed and not in my bed ... undressed!’ – his words fell from his mouth with such desire.

Charlotte looked at him from under her eyes looking back at his reflection in the mirror. Her heart always fluttered for a moment or two when he spoke to her like that. He could see the effect he had on her as she tried to compose herself. 

‘Sir I do believe that you may have to settle for a dance this evening instead.’

‘Shame!’ – he replied still admiring her from afar. 

‘In the meantime, I need you to come here and tie up this necklace for me.’ 

He walked slowly over to her and when he reached her, he ran a finger down one side of her next neck. Her head reacted with the sensation of his touch and he saw her eyes close savouring the feeling. He watched her bosom come up and down as he knew it would and did when he was near. He stood behind thinking of ways how he could convince her not to go out this evening while gently tying the ribbon of her necklace. He let his hands rest on her shoulders before one began to move down the front of her dress. 

‘You are an incorrigible man, Mr. Parker.’ – she whispered to him quietly. 

‘Only to those who I wish to lead astray’ – and he bent down over her and kissed up firmly on her lips. 

It was only a knock on the door to their bedroom to say that the carriage was ready outside that prevented them from being exceedingly late to the theatre. 

‘I suppose it is a dance I must settle for instead.’

***

‘Sidney! Charlotte! So glad to see you!’ – Lord Babington said to his closest friends most heartedly when they were shown to his box. He shuck hands with his friend before modestly kissing Charlotte on her gloved hand. Charlotte enquired after Esther. 

‘She is doing well although a little put out that she could not be here this evening.’ – he replied – ‘She has been feeling tired of late. Nothing serious she informs me. She accuses me of fussing over her too much and I am ashamed to say that I probably do. There is nothing quite as exciting as waiting for new life to come into the world and equally nothing as frightening.’ 

He looked at Sidney and Charlotte unsure as to whether he may have said something out of turn. It had been some months since they were married and so far there had not been news from that quarter yet. 

‘It will not be long before you two will be sharing the same joy and trepidation.’ – he remarked. 

‘Do you think Esther would mind if I called while I am in town?’ – Charlotte asked. 

‘Charlotte, I believe she would dispose of you herself if you didn’t! She misses you.’ 

Charlotte smiled before moving through the red velvet curtain to the front of the box to take in the surroundings of the theatre. They were two boxes down from the Royal Box with an exceedingly good view of the stage platform. Candles burnt throughout the theatre. She had heard of incidents of fire taking over during some performances which sent a shiver down her spine. 

‘Do you know that this is my first time in a theatre?’ – she said turning to the gentlemen. 

‘But not your last’ – Sidney said handing her a glass of port. 

‘Babington, pray tell, what is the purpose of tonight do you know? Are you in Lady Susan’s confidence?’ - Charlotte asked. 

‘No, I am afraid not. I received a letter from her yesterday informing me that there was a box reserved in my name and that you would be joining me. It is all a mystery but I am sure with Lady Susan, all will be revealed soon. 

***

The opera was split into four short parts, each part separated by an interval. As they took their seats at the beginning, they failed to hear the arrival of His Majesty, the King, taking his seat in the Royal Box. Accompanying him was Lady Susan, her brother, the Earl, and other special guests. It was at the beginning of the first interval that there was a knock on the door to Babington’s box requesting Charlotte to join Lady Worcester in her box. When she was shown in, Charlotte was completely unaware that she was being brought into the Royal Box, and when she entered she was taken back unprepared for who she was socialising with. Lady Susan saw her come in and rushed up to her. 

‘Charlotte, my dear friend, how good it is to see you. You are splendidly wonderful. Let me look at you. Marriage truly does suit you!’ – Susan said, always positive in her comments to her. 

‘Lady Susan! I am so happy to see you again!’ – Charlotte smiled genuinely delighted to see her friend once more. 

‘Tosh! Charlotte! What have I told you before? Call me Susan and nothing else!’- Lady Susan said to her winking – ‘I must apologise for all this subterfuge. Telling you come here without any indication as to why. You remember my good friend here?’ – Lady Susan nodded over her shoulder in the direction of the King. 

‘Why yes! Of course!’ – Charlotte smiled. 

‘Well he would like a word with you.’ 

‘With me? Whatever for?’ – Charlotte asked suddenly nervous. Susan took Charlotte’s arm and linked it with hers and led her over to the King. 

‘Your Majesty, you remember our young friend, Charlotte?’ – Lady Susan said making the introductions once more. 

‘Of course I do, my dear. Miss Charlotte Heywood no less. How are your parents?’ – he asked. 

She curtsied to him before replying that they were well. Lady Susan then interjected by correcting him and reminding him that she was now Mrs. Sidney Parker. 

‘Yes quite. Please forgive me. I understand some friend of Babington’s?’ – he asked. 

‘Indeed Sire. They are both in Babington’s box at the moment should you wish to meet them?’ – Charlotte asked. 

‘No, no, not this evening. This evening, I would like a quiet word with you on a sensitive matter and Lady Susan assures me that you are the person I should speak to.’ 

‘With me, my lord? I am sure Lady Susan flatters me.’ – Charlotte said both confused and mortified under the compliment. 

‘Nonsense. You and I both know that Susan has excellent sound judgment when it comes to people. And the matter I wish to speak to you about comes under Susan’s recommendation that you are the best person to act as a messenger.’ 

‘A messenger?’ – Charlotte felt truly perplexed. 

‘Come my dear, sit with me as I talk.’ – His Majesty led her out to the seats beyond the red velvet curtains and sat opposite her. Charlotte felt very conscious that the eyes of the ton were upon her and she looked to see if Sidney was watching. Their box appeared empty so she presumed that her husband and Babington were socialising outside. 

‘Charlotte my dear, let me get to the point. Your husband’s brother has been in Brighton for some weeks now and has been making quite a noise. Unfortunately, not a good noise. I am aware of his plans to build a pier in Sanditon. Is that not so?’ – he asked. 

‘Yes, Sire, that is what he would like to do.’ – she confirmed. 

‘I am not one to stop progress but in this instance, I can categorically say that neither my architect nor engineer will be leaving Brighton to build another pier in Sanditon. Is that clear?’  
‘Yes Sire. Perfectly and I apologise for any grievance caused.’ – Charlotte felt obliged to say. 

‘Charlotte, you have nothing to apologise for and neither does your husband. Susan has educated me on the difficulties with the dealings of Mr. Tom Parker. It has no reflection on you or your husband.’ 

‘Thank you’ – she said. 

‘But that is not the message I want you to take back. I am aware of the need for a seaside resort to distinguish itself from its competitors and I would like to recommend one idea that would also assist me.’ – he leaned back to look at her before proceeding. 

‘Charlotte, I have one significant problem with Brighton that Sanditon might be able to solve for me. You see...there are too many husbands coming to Brighton. The men need somewhere to go and something to do when they get there. They need a distraction from Brighton, some relief from their wives.’ 

‘Sire, I do not comprehend what you are saying.’ – she said. 

‘I know you do not what makes you more exquisite but I trust that your husband and Babington do. Please tell them that if they can facilitate my request, I will grant Sanditon with royal status and a visit as a reward. I trust you will take that back to your husband.’

‘Yes, Sire’ – she said as he stepped away from her leaving her slightly in shock and aghast at what she thought she heard him propose. She stood up and walked over to Lady Susan. 

‘Is everything as it should be, my dear Charlotte?’ – she asked. 

Charlotte felt a little lost for words, for once. 

‘Yes, quite, all is well’ – she replied. 

She met with the Earl quickly and exchanged some welcomed pleasantries with him before the bell went for the next act of the opera and she returned to her box. Sidney and Babington were waiting for her there and she spent the rest of the evening repeating and discussing the conversation she had had with the King. When she realised the full extent of what he proposed, she sat back in her seat disgusted by the thought. 

***

The next act had just come on stage when the door opened in the Royal Box. 

‘There you are!’ – the King said. 

Lady Susan smiled at their visitor as he took his seat next to the Earl. 

‘What took you so long?’ – the Earl asked quietly. 

‘Apologies Father, I got chatting to some of the company.’ – Young Freddie Harlow whispered. 

The King beckoned for him to come forward as he said quietly – ‘You just missed her.’ 

‘Missed who?’ – Freddie asked. 

‘Why? That beautiful young girl you let slip through your fingers.’ – the King responded. 

Freddie sat back in his chair. He turned to his father – 

‘Miss Heywood was just here, Father? Is that true?’ 

The Earl looked at him – ‘Mrs. Parker was here, yes.’ 

He watched his son digest the news unsure of what his reaction would be. He himself was unaware that she would be there in so much as his sister was unaware that her nephew would be there either. Freddie had travelled over from Italy with the opera company and surprised him earlier in the day. The last time the Earl had seen his son in England was before the courtship had been called off and he prayed that there would be no scene caused. Freddie sat in his quietly before heading to the door to leave. As the opera had already begun, the Earl could do nothing but wait for the next interval to be told that his son had already retired to Lady Susan’s house for the soirée. 

‘Dear Lord!’ – the Earl thought to himself – ‘He does not yet know that the Parkers have also been invited.’ 

And as expected, as Lady Susan welcomed her guests, there was a pair of blue eyes looking down on her guests from an alcove on the landing of her stairwell waiting to see if a certain young lady from Willingden would be joining the party.


	10. A Disgruntled Conversation

Chapter Ten: A Disgruntled Conversation

Once the gathering had begun in earnest, Mr. Harlow crept down the stairs hoping to enter the entertaining rooms unnoticed. No sooner had he walked through the door to where his aunt had the gaming tables prepared that she found him. 

‘Freddie’ – Lady Susan called to him and discreetly she said to him – ‘I know that you know she is here. I hope I can trust that there will be no scenes here this evening.’ 

‘Why is she here, Aunt?’ – he asked while his eyes tried to find her. 

‘Because she is a dear friend of mine and I have not seen her since...’ – she was about to say since she married but held back – ‘Freddie, if I had known that you would be with us this evening, I would of course had made other arrangements but I cannot undo what has been done now.’ 

‘I know you would Aunt and I do appreciate it. I promise that there will be no awkwardness on my part unless I am provoked.’ – he turned to her and smiled. 

‘Good! Good!’ – she said and paused – ‘She is happy you know. Marriage suits her.’

He looked at his aunt – ‘Thank you for that reminder, Aunt!’ 

‘Do I hint a snippet of regret?’ – she asked. 

He sighed slightly deflated – ‘More than you know. More than I realised.’

With that, he turned to his aunt, bowed his head down to her and walked away. He quietly crept around the walls of the rooms like a tiger approaching its prey and within a few minutes, he found it. There, Charlotte stood in happy conversation with Lord Babington and Mr. Stratford. As he lingered back admiring her, the musicians struck up a tune inviting guests to dance. As he looked around he spotted a face he recognised also admiring the same prey, Mr. Sidney Parker. It was true what he said to his aunt. He did not want to cause a scene so in order to avoid that, he felt obliged to walk over and engage him. 

‘Mr. Parker’ – Freddie said as he sided up to him facing in the same direction as Sidney. 

Sidney looked to his left to see who was addressing him and had to look twice to realise exactly who was standing before him. 

‘Mr. Harlow?’ – he asked – ‘What are you doing here?’ 

‘Am I not allowed to attend a soirée in my own aunt’s house? – Freddie said coldly taking a sip of wine from his glass. 

‘No of course not’ – Sidney corrected himself – ‘The last I heard of you was that you were in Rome.’ 

‘That is true. I am now based in Rome but I have some business here with my father which I need to attend to.’ 

Silence descended between them as Sidney fidgeted with his glass unsure of what Freddie’s presence meant for him, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Freddie. They both looked over to Charlotte who had engaged in a dance with Lord Babington. She had yet to see him. 

‘She is a beauty, is she not?’ – Freddie said. 

‘She is married!’ – Sidney said letting his opposition know the lines not to cross. 

‘Yes! Belated congratulations on that. That was quite fortuitous for you, was it not?’ – Freddie turned to him saying. 

‘What is that suppose to mean?’ – Sidney asked. 

‘Well no sooner had your first wife died then you managed to secure Charlotte’s hand.’ – Freddie said attempting to take a piece out of Sidney. 

Sidney looked at him. He refused to engage in such talk knowing for himself the true matter of things between Charlotte and himself. He wanted to be the bigger man.

‘Mr. Harlow, it is not my fault that you let her slip through your fingers. She was yours and you lost her.’ – he said to him frankly. 

‘You are a confident man, Mr. Parker, are you not?’ – Freddie asked. 

‘What is your point, Mr. Harlow?’ – Sidney asked. 

‘You won’t object if I ask Miss Heywood to dance? My aunt has warned me not to cause a scene so doing her bidding, I am asking you in advance.’ – Freddie lingered on the words ‘Miss Heywood’ a little longer than necessary. 

‘That is Mrs. Parker to you’ – Sidney said his hands now gripping his glass tightly – ‘From my vantage point, it is not for me to refuse you. Mrs. Parker knows her own mind and it would not be for me to answer on her behalf.’ 

Freddie looked at him, turned to him and bowed his head to him. He then began to walk towards Charlotte leaving Sidney to do nothing but watch on uncomfortably. The music from the set finished and Charlotte and Babington separated gaily. Freddie approached her from behind. 

‘Charlotte’ – he said to her quietly. 

She turned around to him quickly recognising his voice instantly. 

‘Mr. Harlow!’ – she said her eyes widening in surprise. She was completely taken aback by his presence – ‘Sir, I did not know you were in attendance.’ – she said and curtsied. 

‘Sir? Since when were we ever this formal? Please Charlotte, let us be friends?’ – he said to her. 

She looked at him and replied – ‘I did not consider us to be anything but friends. How are you? Are you still in Rome? Your aunt tells me little.’ 

‘Yes I only arrived back this morning. I have some business to attend to with my father. My aunt did not know.’ – he could not take his eyes of her – ‘Would you do me the honour of dancing with me Charlotte?’ – he asked as another set was being called to the floor. 

‘I-I-I.....’ – Charlotte stuttered. If she had not already been exposed to idle gossip in the King’s box before the ton earlier in the evening, she was unsure if she wanted to court another opportunity for tongues to wag. She looked in Sidney’s direction and saw him walk out a set of open doors through to the garden and that made up her mind – ‘I am sorry, Freddie, I do not feel that that would be a good idea right now. I do not want to court any controversy, you see, so I must decline. But maybe we could speak again before I leave London?’ 

Freddie looked more than dejected – ‘If it helps Charlotte, I checked with your husband first and he had no objection.’ 

‘No I am sure he would not. He is trusting like that but still my answer remains the same.’ – she went to step back to signal the end of their conversation and she walked in the same direction her husband went. 

Sidney was standing by a wall out in the garden listening to the music play imagining his wife dance with her former beau. He would not judge her for dancing with him. He could have prevented it by refusing Mr. Harlow but he knew that it was Charlotte’s decision to make: after all, Mr. Harlow was a part of her life at a time when he was not. The little Charlotte mentioned of him was that they had become nothing more than friends so he felt he had little to fear. At the same token, he did not wish to see her dance with another beau. Lost in these thoughts, he did not see his wife approach.

‘Sidney? What are you doing out here?’ – she asked taking his hands – ‘It is a chilly night.'

‘You are not dancing?’ – he said puzzled. 

‘No.’ – she said smiling at him – ‘After experiencing Babington’s lack of gracefulness, there is only one man I can trust to dance with who will not stand on my toes and he stands here before me!’ 

‘But Mr. Harlow?’ – he asked. 

‘Yes, well...’ – she paused as she kissed his hands – ‘He is not you.’ 

Sidney sighed in relief, touched by his wife’s admission and as they stood there together, he let his forehead drop to her head and kissed it softly. 

‘Sidney, please can we go home now? After that conversation this evening with the King and the shock of seeing Mr. Harlow, I just want to get back to my home.’ – she pleaded with him.

‘Of course! I will call for the carriage if you don’t mind saying our goodbyes to everyone?’ – she nodded in agreement and he left her. 

Charlotte made their farewells much to everyone’s disappointment. Lady Susan eyed her sheepishly wondering if this early departure had anything to do with her nephew. While Charlotte waited for her cloak to be brought, Freddie approached her. He spoke no words but took her hand, placed a kiss on it, and then walked away. He stood by the stairwell watching her leave. It made Charlotte feel something she was unused to – coveted or possibly something she believed could be the same. As Sidney came to take her arm, she cast a glance back over her shoulder more out of curiosity than anything and saw Freddie moving away from the stairwell and following them out the door. Her thoughts were a little befuddled as Lady Susan would say. 

***

The following day, Charlotte headed out to meet her good friend, Mr. Stratford, for a walk around Hyde Park. They had much to catch up on and Mr. Stratford was keen to hear all about her new married life. He was staying with Lady Susan as he generally did while in London, and while the previous evening had finished quite late, he showed no signs of tiredness that should have accompanied it when they met.

‘My dear! How delightful to see you as always!’ – he cried out to her before kissing her on the cheeks as friends did. 

‘Mr. Stratford! I see you look none the worse for your escapades last night!’ – Charlotte giggled. 

‘Escapades? Moi? I think you have me mistaken with someone else!’ – he said as he winked at her – ‘Shall we walk?’ 

They headed off in the direction of the lake but they had not walked far before a voice from behind caught their attention. 

‘Miss Heywood?’ – a gentleman’s voice was heard. 

They both looked around to see Mr. Harlow standing before them. 

‘I hope you don’t mind but I took the liberty of following Mr. Stratford knowing that he was meeting you here today.’ – he said addressing Charlotte.

‘You followed me, Mr. Harlow? I don’t understand.’ – Mr. Stratford asked. 

‘I was hoping to have a quiet word with Miss Heywood and my aunt informs me that she is due to leave London shortly. I hope, Miss Heywood, you would be so kind to oblige.’ 

‘Freddie, this is most untoward.’ – Mr. Stratford said. 

‘Please, join us if you feel that there could be any impropriety suggested, Mr. Stratford, if you like.’ – Freddie said before taking Charlotte’s arm and walking her away. Mr. Stratford was forced into becoming the spare cog in the wheel falling into step behind them. Charlotte walked a few steps before removing her hand from his arm. 

‘It’s Mrs. Parker now, Freddie, not Miss Heywood.’ – she said to him calmly. 

‘Yes. How could I forget!’ – he replied. 

They walked a few more moments in silence. 

‘Are you happy Charlotte or am I not allowed to call you by your first name either? = he asked. 

‘Of course you can. Don’t be silly Freddie!’ – she rebuffed him – ‘And to answer your question, yes I am.’ 

Again, another awkward silence fell between them. 

‘Is it not so unimaginable that I might want to speak with you, Charlotte, given how things ended between us?’ – he then asked. 

‘I understood from your short response to my request that there was little to say.’ – she said looking forward. 

He stopped and looked at her – ‘Charlotte, you wrote asking me to break our courtship! What did you expect me to say? Did you want me to celebrate?’ – his tone getting slightly more irate – ‘My father wrote to me and insisted that I come back to secure your hand once and for all. I did not know what precipitated this but he left me under no illusion that I was failing you and abandoning you, two sentiments I never wanted you to feel. I was packing to leave when your note arrived. You spoke so plainly as to your wishes...what would be the point of coming back!’ 

Charlotte looked at him – ‘I do not understand. You were coming back?’ 

‘Yes!’ – he said looking at her – ‘I loved you very much. I still do. I thought you knew that.’ 

‘No I didn’t’ – a confused Charlotte replied. 

‘My plan was to come back and set a date. I knew you were keen to marry so I anticipated no objections on your part. And after that, I wanted to take you back with me to Rome. In my foolishness, I thought that was to be our future. You have no idea as to how much I debated throwing caution to the wind anyway and coming back for you. Would you have come with me to Italy Charlotte?’ – he asked. 

‘I cannot say. It is a What If I cannot answer.’ – she said. 

‘Can you not? Or maybe that it was just that Mr. Parker already had his claws in you.’ – he said. 

‘Claws? What do you mean? Freddie, you turn up here unannounced. I have not heard anything from you other than two words agreeing to call off our courtship. What is it that you really want to say to me?’ – she exclaimed. 

Before she knew it, he took hold of her arm and pulled her over to a private spot behind some trees and out of sight of Mr. Stratford. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her firmly on her lips. She instantly began to pull away. 

‘Freddie, you must not do that!’ – she ordered him. 

‘Have you any idea how hard it was to court you? To be always watched and monitored? To not be able to show my true feelings for you? I thought you felt the same.’ – he roared back at her.  
‘How could I know what you never told me!’ – she roared back at him in equal measure. She took a step back to gather herself – ‘You spoke to me like a friend. There were no declarations of love, there was no romance. You constantly asked for my advice and never asked about my feelings or my wishes. It was all about you and not what I wanted. And now you have the audacity to suggest I did something wrong! I will not have that!’ – Charlotte glowered at him – ‘I laid out my feelings to you. I asked you to progress our relationship and you denied me. What did you expect me to do?’ – She began to pace the ground – ‘I wanted to be married! I wanted to marry you!’ 

Freddie stared at her, his face taut. 

‘Those are nice words, Charlotte, if true.’ – he said back angrily. 

‘If true? Sir, you now wish to insult me.’ – she said. 

‘Let’s be honest, you were never truly in love with me. It was Mr. Parker who owned the keys to your heart. How well everything has worked out for Mr. Parker! His first wife dies and the ground has barely settled on her grave before he walks another woman up the aisle!’ 

Charlotte looked at him with disgust. He had crossed a line – ‘Freddie, I do not know what you have heard or what you believe but if you think for one moment I lessened our relationship by involving myself with another man while I was attached to you, well, you don’t really know me as well as you think you do!’ 

Now it was his turn to hiss. 

‘What was the considerable sin I committed, Charlotte, that finished us off in the end?’ – he demanded. 

She turned to him quickly and said – ‘You left me alone for too long! You left me to doubt your intentions! You abandoned me!’ 

‘Did you love me Charlotte? Of all the questions I asked myself, this was the one I could not answer for sure.’ – he asked.

‘Yes I did. I was exceedingly fond of you. You made me smile. You made me laugh. You did, for the most part, make me very happy. I would have made you an excellent wife if you had allowed me.’ – Charlotte said feeling unexpected tears in her eyes – ‘But I am married now, to a good man who treasures me. He does not hide his feelings from me. He leaves me under no illusion as to where I stand with him. And yes, I am happy. What more can I say Freddie?’ 

‘If you had married me and Mr. Parker had still become a widow, what would you have done?’ – he asked. 

She looked at him and with tears in her eyes, she said – ‘I would have been your wife!’ 

From afar, Mr. Stratford’s voice drifted in – ‘That is enough now. Charlotte, you will come with me and Freddie, you will remain here hidden until we are out of sight. Is that understood?’ 

Freddie continued to stare at Charlotte before nodding in agreement and turned away from them as Charlotte took Mr. Stratford’s arm. 

‘Please take me home, Mr. Stratford.’ – she said. 

When they reached the door of Bedford Place, few words passed their lips. However, outside Mr. Stratford offered her some advice – ‘Charlotte, if I may, can I suggest you say nothing of this meeting to Sidney. He may not take kindly to Mr. Harlow propositioning his wife as he did. And judging by your quietude as we walked home, words may have been said to take you by surprise creating confusing thoughts in your head. Am I right?'

Charlotte nodded. 

'Sometimes it is better to say less than more.’ - Mr. Stratford finished.


	11. A Crisis of Conscience

Chapter Eleven: A Crisis of Conscience

‘Mr. Parker!’ – Lady Susan said to him as he greeted her on her arrival to Bedford Place the following day. 

‘Lady Worcester’ –Sidney said and bowed – ‘Please call me Sidney.’ 

‘Only if you call me Susan’ – she said smiling. She had grown fond of Mr. Sidney Parker and approved of the match between her young friend and the widower. 

‘Charlotte is in the drawing-room upstairs’ – he said. 

‘Good. I will go up to her shortly but first, may I have a moment of your time?’ – she asked. 

‘Of course’ he said and escorted her into the office – ‘How may I be of assistance?’ – he asked. 

Lady Susan sat on the chair next to the fire while Sidney took the seat opposite her. He offered her some tea which she declined saying that she would have tea with Charlotte upstairs. 

‘I will get to the point Sidney. At my soirée the other evening, I overheard something, just some tittle-tattle at one of the gaming tables, but something I thought you should be aware of you. It may be nothing but I will leave you to judge.’ 

‘This sounds ominous.’ – he replied. 

‘I do hope not’ – she said before pausing – ‘the name Sir Edward Denham I believe may be known to you.’ 

‘Yes. From Sanditon. But no one has heard anything of him for some years now.’ – he looked at her and realised – ‘Until now?’ 

‘Unfortunately’ – she said – ‘I overheard a conversation between two gentlemen. Please don’t ask me who. But they were discussing a certain Sir Denham who they met on a recent trip to Paris. He disclosed to them that he had gambled a fortune abroad but had earned more back several-fold. He was quite wealthy and worryingly...’ – again she paused – ‘...he talked of revenge upon ‘those darned people of Sanditon’. I quote what I heard the gentlemen say.’ 

‘Hmmm’ – Sidney lingered on her words – ‘Are you sure it was him?’

‘No, unfortunately not. It was just hearsay. I don’t normally repeat unsubstantiated reports from a gaming table but being a little familiar with events from the past; I thought I should let you know.’ – she continued. 

‘Thank you, Susan’ – he replied smiling at her – ‘I appreciate that.’ 

‘I know Sidney...’ – she said smiling at him with their newfound familiarity – ‘...that I can trust you will do the right thing with this information. I did not want to bring it to Lord Babington given Lady Babington’s confinement.’ 

‘Yes, you were right not to.’ – he nodded in agreement. 

‘Good. Good.’ – she standing up to leave – ‘I will go and see Charlotte now knowing it is in good hands.’ 

As he showed her out, Sidney asked – ‘Susan may I request you to say nothing of this to Charlotte for the moment until I have had an opportunity to investigate?’ 

‘Of course’ – she said – ‘Whatever you may think is wise.’ 

With that, she left him and headed up the stairs. Once upstairs, she found Charlotte in the drawing-room sitting alone starring into the fire. 

‘Charlotte, my dear! How are you?’ – she warmly greeted her. 

‘Susan! What a lovely surprise! I was not expecting you.’ – Charlotte said giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek. 

‘Were you not? I thought after my nephew’s performance yesterday, I thought I should show my face.’ 

‘Oh Susan! Freddie’s behaviour is no reflection on you, not in my eyes anyway. Let me order us tea.’ – Charlotte said. 

The tea shortly arrived and once the door was shut, they began to talk privately again. 

‘Charlotte, let me just say that I did not know that Freddie would engage in such behaviour. If I had known, I would never have allowed it to happen. In fact, if I had known that he was in London, I would have ensured your paths never crossed.’ – Lady Susan said insistently. 

‘No, please Susan, do not blame yourself.’ – Charlotte reassured her – ‘I do not believe that there was anything different you could have done. I believe that Freddie would have found a way irrespective. He had much to say that I think has been on his mind for some time.’ 

‘Mr. Stratford filled me in on some details. I hope you don’t mind him telling me?’ – Lady Susan asked. 

‘No, I don’t. He was there after all.’ – Charlotte said sounding resigned – ‘God forbid who else saw!’ 

Lady Susan looked upon her friend – ‘Charlotte, what did my nephew say?’ 

Charlotte stood up from the chair and walked towards the fire. 

‘He said a lot. A lot I ....’ – Charlotte stuttered. Lady Susan looked on encouragingly trying to entice the words out of her friend. Charlotte began to pace the floor before the fire. She was trying to find the words that would simply not come. – ‘...It is.....I ....it is just.....’ 

‘Charlotte, please sit down by me. You are all befuddled. Have some tea and gather your thoughts.’ – Lady Susan suggested. It worked as Charlotte sat back down. 

‘Begin at the beginning Charlotte’ – Lady Susan coxed her. 

Charlotte regaled the details of the meeting leaving no details unfinished.

‘Charlotte!’ – was Lady Susan’s initial response – ‘Please. I do not want you to think anymore of what Freddie said.’

‘Whatever do you mean Susan?’ – Charlotte looked at her friend confused. 

‘My nephew is a fool. A fool I greatly love but yet a fool. He squandered his opportunity with you and now, simply because he can no longer have you, he now wants you. He was like that as a child. Always wanting something he could not have.’ – Lady Susan explained. 

‘No. No. Susan. I do believe that he was sincere.’ – Charlotte protested. 

‘I am sure you do but I do not want you to think anymore on it. Freddie is a good man. I have watched him grow up but he has been spoilt a little in his upbringing and he is used to getting his own way. He lost you and he expects that he can lash out with no recourse to express his dissatisfaction at not getting his way. I know you want to think well of him Charlotte and I admire you for that but please, don’t give this anymore credence than it deserves.’ 

Charlotte considered this for a moment and again stood up and walked over to the fire. She looked around to Lady Susan who was looking at her with an expectation that Charlotte would agree. Charlotte had become acquainted with Lady Susan enough by now to interpret her expressions. 

‘It’s just that I have realised that I hurt him. I do not doubt that what I did, that is breaking the courtship was not the right thing to do, but maybe I did not take his feelings into consideration as much as I should have. And I regret that. If truth be known, I feel very guilty. Down to the pit of my stomach. I never intended to trifle with his feelings. It was never my intention. He asked me if I ever loved him and he told him that I was exceedingly fond of him and he accused me of some terrible things.’ – Charlotte turned around and began to cry. 

‘Oh Charlotte!’ – Lady Susan replied reaching out for her to sit back down next to her. Once seated, she continued – ‘My dear, this is why I think the world of you. You have such a capacity to feel and think about others before yourself. But in this case, Charlotte, your heart is misdirected. He is a man and his pride has been hurt.’

‘I was fond of him. But it was different..’ – Charlotte corrected herself but felt the need to explain her side of the argument – ‘...it is different from the feelings I have for my husband. Very different. But I did not lie to Freddie. I meant every word of endearment I said to him during our courtship.’

‘I have no doubt that you were nothing but honest with him Charlotte. Truly. Now wipe those tears away. Should that handsome husband of yours join us, he will wonder what the cause of your tears is.’

Charlotte wiped away her tears and smiled – ‘Thank you Susan. You are too kind and too forgiving of me. I just wish I knew a way I could make it up to Freddie.’ 

Lady Susan thought on that for a moment – ‘Well if you are intent on that, which I add I would not advise, I would let sleeping dogs lie, but I know my brother and my nephew are seeking investors in their business. They are seeking five thousand to cover the costs of transporting their first batch of Italian Renaissance artwork to go to auction here in London. I know Mr. Stratford has agreed to invest five hundred in the scheme, well that is, if he is still on speaking terms with Freddie.’ 

‘Whatever do you mean Susan?’ – Charlotte asked. 

‘Mr. Stratford was far from impressed from Freddie’s behaviour yesterday involving him as he did and implicating you. You know Mr. Stratford is very fond of you as much as I am of you. There were some terse words between the two gentlemen yesterday. I do not believe that I have ever seen Mr. Stratford so angry before in all the time I have known him. Whether his inclination is still to invest on the back of it, I do not know.’ – Lady Susan explained. 

‘Oh dear!’ – Charlotte replied – ‘I am sorry for all this fuss.’ 

‘Charlotte, there you go again! None of this is of your making. Freddie should never have compromised either of you as he did. It was out of order.’ – Lady Susan again reiterated. 

***

For some time after Lady Susan left Bedford Place, Charlotte remained in reflective solitude in the drawing-room. George was asleep and Sidney had matters to see to in his office so she took advantage of the time alone to sort out her thoughts. She considered the advice of her friend in the matter of the investment and sat down at the writing-table to lay out her proposal that she would later send to the Earl. On condition that Freddie remains at a safe distance from her married life and that she remains an anonymous investor to the rest of the world, she would invest the entire five thousand required for the project. She also added a stipulation that she receives 20% of the total sales when the artwork went to auction. She had listened to every detail of the enterprise that Freddie had previously outlined to her and when all was said and done, it was a sound investment. Her sense advised her so and not only was there an opportunity to salve her conscience in the matter of Mr. Freddie Harlow, there was also a good opportunity to increase her own wealth. She wrote a letter to the Earl with this proposition and awaited his response. 

Once she had sent off the letter, she found Sidney in the office. She knocked gently on the door to announce her presence: Sidney was already familiar with the various knocks of his family members and knew it was his wife before she had even entered. He looked up at her smiling as she approached. He stood up from the desk and walked around to her. Without saying a word, he took her in his arms and embraced her. They remained like this for several moments as Charlotte enjoyed the warmth and safety of being in his arms. He stepped back from her eventually and kissed her. 

‘It is a darned shame that I have this work to attend to or I would whisk you upstairs for the remainder of the day.’ – Sidney said looking at her longingly. He was completely oblivious to the crisis of conscience that Charlotte was having. 

‘Can we go back home tomorrow Sidney? Please, I want to go home.’ – she asked. 

‘A day early? What has brought this on?’ – he asked.

‘Well once we have dined with the Babingtons this evening, there is nothing more to keep us in London, and you know, I have never been quite a fan of the London scene. I would just rather we go home back to Sanditon.’ – she explained. 

‘Of course. If you insist. There is nothing here that cannot be done in Sanditon on my part. I will make the necessary arrangements. Your wish is my command’ – Sidney stood back and bowed deeply like a courtesan. It made Charlotte smile. 

‘Sidney, do I tell you enough that I am very, very much in love with you?’ – She said. 

‘I should hope so, my love. I will accept nothing less’ – Sidney replied, his eyes gaily flirted with her. Her heart filled with joy. She could feel herself welling up again. She was saved by Sidney – ‘Now I did mean it when I said that I would whisk you away for the day if you do not leave me to my work.’ – as he made to turn her away pointing in the direction of the door.

They passed an enjoyable evening with the Babingtons. Esther’s time was approaching fast and neither Sidney nor Charlotte disclosed their respective secrets to their friends. It was only in bed that night when Charlotte and Sidney joined as one that Sidney could detect a distance in Charlotte he was unaccustomed to. He noticed that she avoided his kisses and her eyes closed as if she was lost in another world. After their lovemaking, he asked about it and all she would reply was that she was very much in love with him and if she appeared distant, it was only because she felt overwhelmed by her feelings for him. There was a vulnerability in her words that he was unused to and he held her firmly in his arms as she fell asleep.

The next day she woke up with extra vigour and went about organising their return back to Sanditon as if nothing had happened. She had never been so impatient to leave London. By lunchtime, they were on their way. Sidney eyed her suspiciously throughout the journey. He noticed that the closer they were to Sanditon and the further way from London, she began to relax. 

‘What is it, Charlotte?’ – he asked. 

‘It is nothing. Rather it was nothing.’ – she responded. 

‘I don’t understand?’ – he asked. 

Charlotte smiled at him and planted a kiss on his hand – ‘All you need to understand is that you and George are the two most important people in my life and I love you dearly.’ 

Sidney accepted that he was not to be told whatever strange incident that had occurred that had brought his wife to this state of affairs. He sat back in the carriage and watched his wife and son giggle together as Sanditon approached. 

Once Charlotte had settled George in, she went to dress herself for the evening. She planned a light supper for them as their arrival home was late but not late enough for the sun to go down. She found one of her older dresses from her Willingden days and dressed herself in it. It somehow gave her some reassurance, settling her. She instructed her maid to tell Mr. Parker that she wanted to enjoy a walk on the cliffs to watch the sun set and then headed out. When Sidney was informed of his wife’s movements, he looked up from the papers he was browsing and decided to follow his wife. He found her sitting on the ground looking out over the sea on the cliffs lost in her thoughts. He said nothing as he approached her and sat down behind her wrapping his arms around her. They both sat in silence as the sun went down, and as they walked back home, they remained in silence holding each other hands. Their lovemaking that night was loving and attentive, and as they fell asleep, Sidney felt once more that Charlotte was his again.


	12. A Course of Correspondence

Chapter Twelve: A Course of Correspondence

My dear Charlotte, 

I cannot express my utter surprise at your letter and the proposal within it. My dear, do I understand you right? Do you wish to invest the entire monies required for Freddie’s enterprise? The full five thousand? My dear, again I say with shock, was that your intention? 

If so, then let me say that I am humbly honoured by your offer and on behalf of my son, I thank you. I note the conditions you attach to your offer and I honour them. I understand from my sister that there may have been an incident on my son’s recent return to London. I can reassure you that this will not happen again as my son has already left for Italian shores again and I do not expect him to return for some time. I will keep the details of your involvement discreet as you have stipulated and I reluctantly agree to a twenty percent cut of future sales. I would have preferred a lower cut but given the extent of your investment, I am not free to negotiate. You are a shrewd businesswoman, Charlotte. I am impressed! Do send me the details of your broker and I will direct ours to undertake the necessary proceedings to progress including the obligatory insurance coverage. 

Charlotte, there is never a day that goes by that I do not regret you becoming a member of my family. We would have been more the better for it. If you will, allow me to consider you as a daughter I never had and my promise that I will do my best to protect your investment. 

Yours obligingly,

Mr. Harlow Snr., Earl of Wormwood

***

Tom, my darling,

It has been some weeks now since you went to Brighton. My love, is it not time you came home? The children miss you terribly. Alicia and Jenny are growing so fast and your absence has left them with sad dispositions. Harry is as naughty as ever and I need eyes on the back of my head to see what he gets up to with James.

I know your work means a lot to you but at what cost? Do you want to look back on your life and miss out on seeing your own children grow up? Whatever it is that you seek, whatever dream you feel the need to fulfill, I promise you, it will be ever more the sweeter with the loving support and pride of your family behind you. It is time to come home now. Enough is enough.

Yours,  
Mary

***

Dear Sidney, 

I write to you with some unnerving news I am afraid. You recall the details of the conversation I informed you of from the night of my soirée in London? Unfortunately, the tale has progressed. I have been reliably informed that the same person we spoke about has returned to England. His whereabouts I know not of but my sources tell me that he took a carriage in the direction of London from Dover several days ago. I will keep my ear to the ground and I will let you know should I hear anymore. I expect your advice again will be to keep this private for the moment but I warn you. From experience I have, once it is known that this person is out and about around town, he will be a new curiosity for the ton and the full story of his past will be become common knowledge. I know you want to protect Charlotte and I am more than convinced that you will want to protect others that are close to you as well. The time to be more proactive to pre-empt the repercussions of his return may have come upon us now. Should I hear anything more, I will keep you informed but in the meantime, I expect you to look after my adoring young friend you have the fortunate luck to call your wife.

Your friend, 

Lady Worcester

***

My dear friend, Charlotte, 

I write to you joyfully with such good news. Babington and myself have been blessed with another young son. He is big and arrived into the world with much noise and enthusiasm. I believe Babington’s head might explode having two sons. He walks around with his chest out proud as a peacock as if he gave birth himself. Indeed, he even offered a case of wine to the servants in celebration. I fear fatherhood has gone to his head. I must admit though that the child is most handsome. He has a look of his father but has inherited some of my fairness. I cannot wait to introduce him to you when I see you next. I am keen to return home to Sanditon but Babington insists that we will not travel for another few weeks. I keep reminding him that we should be on site more to oversee the Sanditon House refurbishment. I cannot thank you enough for keeping an eye on the project. I imagine Sidney is more than occupied with the town project to prioritise Sanditon House and would be lost without your invaluable input. We have come such a long way since that first summer of yours in Sanditon. Apologies for my mauddling, dear Charlotte, I fear motherhood has turned me into a giant pool of softness. Fear not, I will be back to my usual coarse self in no time. 

Yours,

Esther

***

Dear Mrs. Parker, 

I intend to visit Sanditon for a few days within the next month and I hope I might be able to call upon you when I return if Mr. Parker does not object? 

Kindest regards,

Mr. J. Stringer (soon to be a qualified architect)

***

Mary, my dearest, 

I write to you with the most stupendous of news. My plans for the pier in Sanditon have progressed immensely. I believe the path to success is in sight. I truly do. I have even heard that the Prince Regent himself when informed has approved of my plans and encourages it. It will mean though that I will be away for some more time. The children will understand I am sure when one day when they are older, they will look upon the pier as their legacy. The Great Sanditon Pier built by their own father. What more could a child want than to be part of something to make them feel proud about. I will disclose more when I return but trust, Mary, trust me when I say it will be worth it. Sidney and Babington will be proven wrong I have no doubts.

With all my deepest love,

Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for taking so long to update this. 2020 has been a stinker of a year and I had to tune out for a while and concentrate on some job hunting. For those of you who checked in to ask if all was okay, thank you so much! It really does mean so much. 
> 
> So here is the latest installment. It's a little short and sweet but something to whet the appetite with more to come over Christmas!


	13. A Warm Welcome

Chapter Thirteen: A Warm Welcome

‘Mary! Mary!’ – Charlotte called out to Mary as she briskly caught up with her walking on the Sanditon sands – ‘Mary!’ 

Eventually, Mary turned around and smiled at Charlotte. 

‘Oh Charlotte, I am ever so sorry. I did not hear you. My mind was elsewhere.’ – Mary replied in turn. 

Charlotte let go of George’s hand and encouraged him to run after his cousins who had long since left the side of their mother. Charlotte looked at Mary with a keen eye. To all intent and purposes, Mary looked as well kept as ever but her expression and her eyes, they appeared distraught and distant which made Charlotte instantly want to put a protective arm around her as only one could with a sister. 

‘Whatever is the matter Mary? Prey, do confide in me. You do not seem yourself.’ 

‘Oh it is nothing I assure you. I have no doubt that I am worrying unnecessarily.’ – Mary furthered. 

‘Please Mary. What are you worrying about?’ – Charlotte prodded further – ‘You know, Sister, that a problem shared is a problem halved.’ 

‘If only it were so, Charlotte, if only.’ – Mary smiled at Charlotte – ‘I received a letter from Tom this morning. He refuses to return home, back to the bosom of his family. The children keep asking as to their father’s return. I am at a loss as to what to tell them. ‘ – Mary paused as she looked in the direction of her children – ‘Do I tell them that their father is working on a project of such immense importance that one day when they are older, the world will speak of the marvel that should be their father? Or ... do I tell them that he has become so consumed in his ego to build something only he considers is of great importance at the cost of all else, including his children? What advice can you offer, Charlotte, for I am at a crossroads between the truth whatever that may be and the need for keeping up appearances.’ 

Charlotte linked her arm in Mary’s in a show of support. Although, more wiser and educated as she now was in marriage compared to before, Charlotte still felt unqualified to offer any true insights into the workings of a marriage that was considered long and loyal. However, as a friend, she could offer her time to oversee the children for some time to allow Mary some time so ponder her situation. She made the offer to Mary who almost instantly bit her arm off in agreement. 

‘You would do that for me? Would Sidney not object? It would be most helpful. I simply need some quiet moments to clear my head. Plus, I have the regatta to start planning again. I cannot believe it has come round again.’ 

Charlotte laughed at the idea of Sidney objecting and gave her reassurances that Sidney as an uncle was more of a child himself when he is with his nieces and nephews. In the matter of the regatta, Charlotte was more forceful. 

‘Mary, why do you not let me take on some of the responsibility of the regatta this year? I did assist Tom once upon a time and I thoroughly enjoyed it. In truth, I would relish the opportunity to have a project to focus on so you would in fact be doing me a massive service.’ 

‘Why, of course, should you wish. I will offer no objection to be sure. I cannot say I will miss the obligation.’ – Mary agreed. It now became Mary’s turn to take an enquiring look at her companion – ‘Charlotte is there something amiss?’ 

‘Mary I do not wish to burden you with my simple travails.’ – Charlotte proffered. 

‘Come now, Charlotte, what was it you said? A problem shared is a problem halved?’ – Mary nudged. 

Charlotte laughed. 

‘Bravo Mary! I applaud the use of my own argument on myself. I will tell you what is on my mind and you will tell me that I am being nonsensical.’ – Charlotte paused momentarily as Mary called out to the children to come in from the waves – ‘It is something of a private matter. It has been several months now since Sidney and I wed but it concerns me that we are still without child. I believe that I am doing everything right, if you understand my meaning’ – Charlotte whispered as Mary smiled – ‘But I had hoped by now that my belly would be swollen with a new life in it.’ 

‘I do not believe you have anything to fear Charlotte. From experience, it is simply a matter of time. And if Sidney is satisfied...’ – following Charlotte’s instruction, she said that quietly – ‘...and has little complaint, I would practice some patience and these things will fall into place. I have no doubt. I cannot think of any two people more compatible than you two to let nature take its course. Your expression indicates that you do not agree, Charlotte?’ 

‘No! No! I ... it is not that. I simply...’ – again Charlotte hesitated – ‘...it is just that Sidney did not have to wait so long after he was wed to Eliza before such matters came about. Why her? And not me I ask myself.’

‘Come; do not compare yourself or your marriage to the one before. Just by the simple reason that you are two different people, ensures that matters will be different, and in your case, I would like to remind you, your situation with your husband is a hundred times better than the one he had with the first wife. Trust me Charlotte. Time will let nature do its thing.’ 

The two ladies wandered along the beach arm in arm both keeping watchful eyes on the children at play, their minds lost in their own thoughts. 

‘I am sorry Mary for burdening you with my insecurities. I know you have more important things on your mind.’ 

‘Nonsense Charlotte. I am relieved to have a distraction from my own thoughts. And...I trust that both our situations will eventually come to our desired outcomes. You will be with child and I will have some form of my husband back home at some point. Even a little of him would be better than none at all.’ 

They both called out to the children who had successfully managed to elude their mothers and hustling with some other children in a game of cricket. 

‘Mary may I ask? Whatever happened to the cricket game between the gentlemen and the workers? I have not seen it advertised this past while.’

‘Well...after that time when you played marvellously well, the appetite for the game fell by the wayside. Not many seemed to want to play given the nature of the events that followed with the fire, Old Mr. Stringer and all. It is a shame as it use to be most an enjoyable day on the beach before.’ – Mary explained. 

‘Hmmm...interesting. Maybe I could resurrect it again. I will speak to Sidney on it.’ - Charlotte said. 

Mary looked at her younger sister-in-law – ‘Charlotte wherever do you get your energy from!’ 

***  
‘Miss Charlotte!’ 

Charlotte heard her name called out as she walked through Sanditon. She had a luncheon basket in her arms for Sidney that was intended for them to enjoy as they lunched next to the river. The weather had been happily warm and mild recently, and it seemed a shame, she thought, that Sidney should spend his time now overseeing the progressing works of Sanditon indoors. This was a surprise from her to him, and as she walked to the worksite on the other side of town, she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine on her face, lost in her thoughts. As she opened her eyes, she spotted her husband in the distance. He had his coat off, his sleeves rolled up, and looked rather handsome, she thought. - ‘There is my husband, my lover, my confidante. Let me never take this for granted.’ – she thought to herself. She could not help herself and smile at her fortunate luck in how things transpired in the end for them. Sidney looked up almost sensing her approach and began to work over to her. She waved over to him gaily.

It was at this moment when Charlotte’s head was turned by the announcement of her name for a second time.

‘James? Is it really you?’ – Charlotte smiled over at a beaming Mr. James Stringer. 

‘I suppose this is the moment I shout ‘Surprise’ would it not?’ – he jested and reached out for Charlotte’s hands. He placed a polite kiss on her hands before looking up and seeing Sidney spying him from behind. 

‘Indeed, it is a wonderful surprise. What brings you back so soon? I was not expecting to see you until the Regatta.’ – Charlotte enquired. Sidney had now reached her side at which point Mr. Stringer let go of her hands as Sidney eyed him suspiciously. 

‘Mr. Stringer, it is good to see you back.’ – Sidney said as he stretched out his hand to shake it. 

‘Thank you. I think it feels good to be.’ – James Stringer cordially replied. Things between the two men had always been respectful. Stringer never blamed Sidney for the death of his father. That fault lay entirely at his brother’s door but in abandoning Charlotte as he did, Stringer never quite forgave him for this despite attending their wedding as the Heywood’s special guest.

‘You have come a long way with the build. I am impressed.’ – Stringer said looking around the town – ‘I know Fred Robinson is happy with progress. I am staying with him while I am in town.’ 

‘How long are you staying for?’ – Charlotte asked – ‘You must come dine with us this evening?’

Mr. Stringer looked at Sidney and quickly noted a grimace across his face – ‘I....’ – he tried to reply.

‘I insist. We insist, don’t we?’ – Charlotte said as she turned to her husband – ‘I want to hear all about what you’ve been up to and working on. I know my father will want to know that I have looked after you properly while you were in town.’ 

‘Yes, come for dinner. Mrs. Parker and I would be most pleased if you did.’ – Sidney chimed in conceding putting some slow emphasis on the ‘Mrs. Parker’.

Mr. Stringer looked at him and hesitatingly replied – ‘It would be my honour.’ 

‘Good. Well that’s that settled. Let me make the arrangements at home and I will send you a note shortly. James, it really is wonderful to see you again.’ – Charlotte beamed at him. With that, he moved off leaving Sidney and Charlotte to themselves. 

Charlotte turned to him smiling, happy with the arrangement just agreed. Unfortunately, her husband looked at her disapprovingly. – ‘What is it?’ – she enquired. 

‘I would have preferred if you had consulted me on this first.’ – he removed the picnic basket from her arms and began to guide them away.

‘Whatever do you mean? James is a close and intimate friend of mine. This is his home and the least we can do is entertain him. It is not as if he is your foreman anymore. He is an up and coming architect. Given the nature of the business you are in, surely having architects as friends is a good thing. But if you have a problem with dining with a tradesman...’ – Charlotte argued putting a lot of emphasis on her last point. 

Sidney stopped and looked at her – ‘That’s not what I meant.’ 

‘Well then, dinner with Mr. Stringer it is then.’ 

***

That evening at dinner Sidney was nothing but cordial and welcoming. The full enthusiasm for their guest came predominantly from his wife. He knew that there was a fondness and respectful friendship between the two but he had never realised the extent to which Mr. Stringer held his wife in such high esteem. Conversation flowed easily especially between Charlotte and Stringer. Sidney found himself at times on the outside of a joke between them. He didn’t mind. Although the thought did cross his mind that he should try harder with his father-in-law to win his approval and affections more as he listened to the close relationship Stringer enjoyed with his father-in-law. That had taken him by surprise. But once the conversation drifted back towards Sanditon, there was nothing that excluded Sidney from the conversation. 

It was at a light-hearted moment in the evening when it took a slightly different direction from discussing the predicted outcome of the cricket game between the tradesmen and the gentlemen of Sanditon.

‘Mr. Parker, if I may speak openly.’ – Stringer began.

‘Please, call me Sidney.’ – Sidney said as he looked in the direction of his wife who smiled in approval. 

‘This cricket game could all amount to nothing.’ 

‘Whatever do you mean James?’ – Charlotte asked. 

Stringer put down his knife and fork to consider his words – ‘I must commend you...Sidney....’ - Stringer felt uncomfortable using first names – ‘...on turning around the fortunes of Sanditon after the fire and I know it came at a great cost to you in more ways than one...’ – he looked over in Charlotte’s direction and saw her eyes drop to her hands – ‘...but I must warn you that the goodwill that you have built up with the men could all be destroyed in one moment should your brother return with his plans for his pier.’ 

Sidney sat up giving Stringer his full attention – ‘You know of these plans?’

‘I have been in Brighton these last few months. I do not believe that there is one builder, stonemason, carpenter or architect who has not heard of these plans. Your brother, I hope you won’t think ill of me when I say, is doing a considerable job of turning tradesmen off the idea of working in Sanditon than working here. His enthusiasm is a little more zealous than many can equal.’ 

Quietness fell upon the conversation. 

‘But that is not the point I want to make, and in truth, the cricket game is not the main reason I came home. I came here to speak to you directly.’ – Stringer hesitated unsure if he had already crossed a line. 

‘Please continue.’ – Sidney encouraged him. 

Stringer paused – ‘You see...I have seen Mr. Parker’s plans and drawings for the pier. Please bear in mind that I have two months experience working on the Crown’s building projects in Brighton, including the pier, and I have seen those plans. I have seen the challenges that this project brought about. And unfortunately, should Mr. Parker’s plans, as they stand, be implemented, well, I am afraid that you will have more than a financial disaster on your hands. You will have more than just one man’s death on your conscience. His plans are nonsensical, foolhardy and structurally impossible to complete in Sanditon.’ 

‘I don’t understand James.’ – Charlotte asked confused. 

‘You see, the seabed in Brighton is more rock than sand and to support wooden beams for a pier, to be strong enough to hold up the structure and to endure the might of the sea, the beams require deep foundations to support the beams. Rock is the best formation to enable that. We learned the hard way to the detriment of several men’s lives. We learned by our mistakes and the final plans took into account all the lessons that we learned. Mr. Parker’s plans though are nowhere near adequate to support the scale of the project he wants to achieve especially as the seabed here is predominantly sand. His plans are insufficient. I did try to explain this to him but I could not get him to see his errors.’ – Stringer explained. 

‘I am sorry to hear that but you understand, my brother, really has little involvement in the decision making of new builds now. That responsibility lies with myself and Lord Babington as the main investors. I am fairly confident in saying that neither of us are inclined to financially support my brother’s initiative and without us committing funds to it, my brother’s plans, I expect to come to nothing.’ – Sidney said. 

‘Good. I am glad to hear that. That reassures me a lot. A lot of my friends here think well of you Sidney. They trust you. I could not in good conscience stand back and say nothing if I thought the lives of my friends were at risk.’ – Stringer continued. 

‘At risk?’- Charlotte interjected. 

‘Yes, Charlotte. At risk. I cannot stress enough how badly developed Mr. Parker’s plans are. They won’t just result in one accident; they will result in many deaths I am afraid to say. Sir...’ – Stringer turned his attentions to Sidney – ‘...I really cannot stress enough that should the pier progress using Mr. Parker’s plans, I will speak with Fred Robinson and I will advise him that should any of his men be engaged in this project to cease with immediate effect.’

It was thankfully at this moment when the staff came to clear the tables. Sidney invited Mr. Stringer to stay on but Mr. Stringer felt that he had done what he had set out to do and offered his goodbyes. Charlotte made him promise to walk with her before he left for Brighton and they fondly said goodbye. As they waved him off, Sidney turned to her and said – ‘Be careful Charlotte. He is still in love with you as much as he ever was.’

‘Nonsense Sidney!’ – his wife rebuffed him – ‘Mr. Stringer has no more interest in me than I have in him!’ 

Sidney raised an eyebrow and walked back into the house leaving Charlotte bemused by the comment.

***

Several days later, Sidney, Charlotte and George walked into Trafalgar House to a scene of pandemonium. Noise bellowed out from drawing room, shrieks and laughter in equal measure. Mary came out to meet them smiling.

‘Charlotte! Sidney! Tom is back ... at last!’ 

Sidney and Charlotte looked at each other and smiled knowingly. 

‘That’s wonderful news, Mary. That must be such a relief.’ – Charlotte said with sincerity. 

Before Sidney could say anything, he could hear his name being called from the study and he walked off in the direction from which it came. 

‘Sidney! There you are!’ – Tom cried out to him and went to hug him – ‘Our prayers have been answered!’ 

‘Prayers? I was unaware that we were praying?’ 

‘I have found us an investor! We can progress with the pier! Isn’t it wonderful! Sanditon will have its pier!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for making you wait for this. Honestly, what a time this is! Hope you are all keeping well.


	14. A Trip of Trepidation

Chapter 14: A Trip of Trepidation 

It had been several days since Tom announced his news of a new investor and Sidney still reeled from it. His mood had turned dark and angry. It took all of Charlotte’s efforts to stop him from doing something he would regret later. She had talked him down several times from confronting Tom demanding him to cease with his scheme. The first attempt that day in Trafalgar House ended in such a blazing row between the brothers that the whole town could hear. 

It turned out that Tom had somehow successfully convinced an anonymous backer with very deep pockets to support his plans. The only condition was the investor must remain anonymous to everyone except Tom. All transactions were to be done via the investor’s broker. Nothing was to pass through the Parker’s accounts which in essence meant, Sidney and Babington were to be cut out of the decision-making process. When pushed, Tom remained quiet as to what commitments he gave in exchange and quickly fobbed over this point which left Mary quite disturbed as to how much risk he might have put his family: a concern that Tom as her husband dismissed and pointed out how unsupportive she was. He even went as far as to prohibit his wife and his children from visiting his brother’s house as the bad blood between the two brothers settled in. 

Sidney prepared himself to ride to London to call on Babington to inform him of these developments. He felt it better to tell him in person rather than by letter. He also knew that between them, they could develop an approach to counteract whatever details had yet to appear from Tom’s deal. He also hoped to hire an investigator to discover who the investor was. It was no one he knew, for sure, as all his acquaintances were familiar with his brother’s reputation and would not risk their house on it. In his head, he had a list of people who he had eliminated from his suspicions. It was quite a list already. It was the list of unknown names that kept him awake at night. What right-minded person would willingly give up so much money to a man whose reputation was so tarnished by his past mistakes and do so without some serious commitment attached to it? And if there was no commitment attached, what mad man had Tom just invited into their lives? These worries consumed Sidney night and day. 

‘I have faith in you Sidney to get to the bottom of this. I just wish I could do more.’ – Charlotte said as she prepared to bid him goodbye – ‘I feel like I should be or could be of more use to you.’  


‘You already are, my love, simply by being here and managing everything in my absence. I don’t know how long I will be gone but I am confident that Fred Robinson will keep you informed daily on the works. You have his ear and respect. If you see something that needs sorting, you have my authority to do so.’ – Sidney reassured her as he accepted his horse from his groom. With one hand on the reigns, he turned to her and smiled – ‘Keep an eye on Tom. Keep working on the regatta. Be a friend to Mary. Be my eyes and ears on the ground. That is what I need from you the most while I am away.’

‘You want me to spy for you?’ – she asked – ‘I’d prefer to be with you in London.’ – She threw her arms around his neck and said with some disappointment – ‘You do realise that this is the first time since our wedding night that we will be parted?’ 

‘Yes that has crossed my mind. Trust me, I have equal disdain for this as well but I need you here. I just cannot fathom why on earth an investor would find Tom’s project appealing? I must get to the bottom of it before we find ourselves in a precarious place.’ – Sidney pulled his wife into him with his one free arm – ‘Kiss me goodbye Charlotte’ – he ordered her. 

She looked at him before leaning up to him to and kissed him deeply – ‘I love you Sidney. Come back home soon.’ – she whispered to him. 

Sidney slowly and reluctantly let her go. He claimed up onto his horse and began to ride off. He was not happy in leaving one bit. He had a flashback in his mind as to another time when he bid Charlotte goodbye in Sanditon to sort out Tom’s insurance issues and was forced to return to exercise the worst type of pain he could imagine on both of them. And with that in mind, after only a few gallops of his horse, he turned around and rode back to Charlotte who was still standing where he left her. Upon reaching her, he leaned down and reached out for her. Carefully sliding sideways in his saddle, he pulled her to him and kissed her – ‘I love you too Charlotte’ – he said as his head touched her forehead – ‘My side of the bed won’t be cold for long.’ – was the last thing he said before turning and began his journey to London. 

***

Night had fallen on London by the time Sidney arrived at Bedford Place several hours later tired and weary. His sister and brother, Diana and Arthur, were thankfully out which meant he did not have to endure their tittle-tattle when he every much wanted to rest. He knew word would have reached them by now of Tom’s endeavours and they would be curious and concerned in equal measures. For the most part, Sidney considered his two other siblings as nonsensical but there were some issues and Tom was one where they both had a good grasp of the liabilities he could potentially threaten. Before retiring, Sidney sent a note to Lord Babington notifying of his intention to visit in the morning. He also sent a note to Lady Susan to ask for an appointment with her as well but instructed that it should not be sent until the morning. He had been mulling this over in head for most of the journey which he wanted to sleep on. Lady Susan had her ear to the ground on most things and if there was an eccentric donor in Brighton foolhardy enough to invest in Tom, well, could it be possible that Lady Susan would be knowledgeable on the comings and goings of the ton in Brighton. However, should he want to make Tom’s activities known? 

He awoke the next day early, his mind just as pondered and worried as the night before. After dressing and shaving, he enjoyed a breakfast with his two siblings who were joyfully happy to see him. Diana fussed about him ensuring his coffee cup was always filled. Arthur ensured that his plate was well stocked. And while all three danced around the subject of Tom, Sidney appreciated talking about Charlotte and George to start off his day. 

It was Diana who eventually brought up the subject of the elephant in the room – ‘Sidney, what are you to do about Tom?’ – she asked seriously. 

He replied in all honesty – ‘I do not know Diana but I fear if I do nothing, the outcome could end up rather ...’

Arthur interjected – ‘...Rather badly. Yes we agree.’ Arthur and Diana nodded in agreement at each other.

Sidney paused and nodded his head in agreement. 

Arthur had not finished – ‘Sidney, we know you take the burden on leading this family. We may not always say it but you are the glue that keeps us together. You and Charlotte. We just want you to know that you have our complete support in whatever you decide needs to be done. And while we may not have much to offer in practical terms, but if there is ... say if there is ... please, please do come to us.’ 

Sidney considered his family to be Charlotte and George. Mary and the children were an extension of that. He had not credited his siblings with the emotion of being family. Blood was another thing. But in this moment, Sidney looked around at his siblings and for the first time in a long time, he saw a brother and a sister. He saw family. 

‘Thank you’ – he said – ‘That means a great deal but I hope to get to the bottom of this without any loss of monies, reputation or investment to us all.’ – He was unsure if he meant to reassure himself or his siblings by those words. 

***

Babington welcomed him into his home as old friends do – loudly –after which he was welcomed by an annoyed Lady Babington who was trying to settle a crabby baby in amongst the gentlemanly courtesies. 

‘My Lord! Even Crowe at the door doesn’t invite such divertitude.’ – she said as she offered Sidney a kiss for each cheek – ‘You had better come in or else Charlotte will be chastising me for neglect of her husband.’ 

All three sat in the drawing room of the Babington’s London home, a grand house in Kensington. Babington called for tea as they exchanged pleasantries. Esther was keen to hear of Charlotte and Sidney informed her that Charlotte was eagerly awaiting her return to Sanditon. 

‘Do you hear that, Husband? Someone in Sanditon is keenly waiting for my return in Sanditon!’ – Esther said directing her gaze over to her husband. 

‘As soon as this business in the Lords is settled, you know very well, my dear that we are returning to Sanditon.’ – he replied smiling back to his wife. 

‘You may need to come back sooner than that I’m afraid.’ – Sidney said as he regaled the details of Tom’s new investor as his two listeners eagerly paid heed to his words. He waited for a response from them. Esther looked at Babington before saying – ‘That man is incredulous. I am sorry to say it Sidney for he is your brother after all but there it is.’ 

‘You have no idea of who his backer is?’ – Babington asked. 

‘None I am afraid.’ – Sidney replied before furthering – ‘It is why I have come to London. To make some gentle enquiries around town. I am to visit my broker later today and I hope to meet with Lady Susan to see if she knows of anyone in Brighton who was there when Tom was there who would be mad enough to invest. Beyond that I am at a loss. Tom will not impart any further information other than he has the funds to proceed.’ 

Sidney paused – ‘I am sorry Babington. It seems my family is destined to be a thorn in your side.’ 

‘Nonsense Sidney as well you know. I won’t hear you talk like that. We all know that you are not your brother’s keeper.’ – Babington countered him. His wife agreed. 

‘How is Mary in all of this?’ – Esther asked. 

‘Loyal as always but I do believe even her patience is wearing thin.’ – Sidney said – ‘I have left Charlotte to oversee things while I am away. I don’t want to be away anymore than a week.’ 

‘Why don’t we come back as well, Babington?’ – Esther turned to her husband – ‘Sidney can travel in our carriage.’ 

‘Let me see what I can do.’ – Babington replied. 

‘No! No! I don’t want you to go out of your way.’ – Sidney insisted. 

‘Please Sidney!’ – Esther said – ‘I never thought I would say this but here it is: I am desperate to get back to Sanditon. It annoyingly annoys me that I might be missing the place. You are giving me an ample excuse to escape London.’ 

‘No indeed. It is true. I never thought I would hear you say that. Our little backwater seems to have worn us down after all.’ – Sidney replied back at her smiling – ‘Charlotte will be delighted to have you back.’ 

‘And I will be equally as excited to see her again as well.’ – Esther said. The Babington’s nurse then brought back in the new edition to their family which was signal for Sidney to bid his adieus.  


Babington walked him out – ‘We will get to the bottom of this Sidney. I am sure of it.’

Sidney’s meeting with his broker later that day born no fruit or insights as to the identity of the mystery investor. He made his way warily back to Bedford Place and was relieved to find that he had the house to himself. He asked for a small supper that evening and retired tired to his bed. He tossed and turned for most of the night eventually finding slumber as the birds began to sing. He rose early appreciating the quietness of the house before his siblings came alive. His first cup of tea was barely drunk before a note arrived in his name from Lady Susan inviting him to call that morning.  


Lady Susan was as cordial as ever. After the usual enquiries after Charlotte and George, Sidney made his request of her. To both their disappointment, she knew of no one who would fit the bill of eccentric investor in Brighton. In fact, given the Crown’s dislike of the plan, no one who wanted the Crown’s favour would consider going against the Crown. However, Lady Susan agreed to keep her ear to the ground. Sidney left her slightly defeated. There was only one road available to him now and that was to somehow figure out a way to entice Tom to disclose the name, thereby unlocking more of the details of the deal. Tom’s financial involvement with Sanditon had been kept to a bare legal minimum so if he had given some guarantee against his stake in the business, it opened them up to an unknown investor should Tom’s plans go wrong, which given past form, could not be ruled out with all certainty. Sidney kept reminding himself that he should not worry unnecessarily as no harm had yet to be done but if he didn’t act now, he could pay the price later. By the time the Babington’s carriage rolled up outside Bedford Place, he was relieved to be leaving London and heading home. Several hours in, with a carriage full with Sidney, the Babingtons, their two infants and their nanny, he announced to his fellow passengers that he would leave them and ride his horse home directly. He was impatient to get home. The weather was clear. His horse was in form. He could easily be home not long after the night drew in.

He knew he was not far from his destination as soon as he smelt the sea air. It was always the one thing that he recognised first. He stopped his horse for a moment and took in the air. It would not be long now until he was home with the people he loved the most. He kicked his horse and it was almost as if his horse understood his master’s mood as the horse seemed to find another speed which took him home. 

After tying up his horse, a kitchen porter let him into the house from the kitchens. It was the closest door to the stables. He turned down any offers for supper and he was told that his wife had already retired for the evening. That was exactly where he wanted to be as well. 

He made his way up the stairs and quietly opened the door to their bedroom. Some candles still burned and in the flickering light, he could make out someone in his bed. He removed his boots and loosened his cravat without making a sound and throwing them aside. He walked over to his side of the bed and pulled up the sheets.

Charlotte awoke with the disturbance and quietly said – ‘Sidney! You are home.’ She reached a hand for him which he held, kissed and put it to his face. He had missed the scent of her. Sidney began to climb into bed but as he did so he felt something underneath him. ‘Oh I am sorry. I will put him back in his bed.’ – Charlotte said – ‘We missed you while you were gone and well...having him next to me was like having a miniature replicate of you here with me.’ 

‘No. Leave him. He is fine where he is. I missed him too.’ – Sidney said as he bent down and kissed his son on his forehead. He found a spot for himself under the sheets and reached out to Charlotte with his left arm gently playing with her hair. With his other arm, he wrapped that around his son and over to his wife. He then rested his outside leg over both of them pulling them into him. ‘The two people I love most in the world. There is no better place than I want to be.’ – he said quietly closing his eyes and letting sleep fall over him.


	15. A Brother's Revelations

Chapter 15: A Brother's Revelation

‘Charlotte, you understand me? You are not to leave me alone with Tom while we are inside Trafalgar House. I cannot vouch for what I might say.’ – Sidney as he barked orders out at Charlotte. They were walking through the town to Trafalgar House although some might say that Sidney strode ahead while his wife was left to keep pace next to him. 

‘Sidney! Stop! I cannot keep up!’ – Charlotte roared out to him. Sidney stopped and turned his gaze to his wife – ‘You only returned home last night. Must this confrontation be so soon? You are working yourself into such a state.’ – she asked.

Sidney paused and sighed. It was true. Since he woke up that morning, he had felt a tremendous sense of worry and trepidation that confrontation generally brought into his life. He had conspired a plan to confront Tom with Lord Babington and that plan began today. Lord Babington was due to meet him at Trafalgar House that morning. He had been ill-tempered all morning and he realised that it was his wife who had born most of the brunt of it. He stopped and looked around him. There was a private lane next to the Crown Hotel which looked empty and discreet. He grabbed his wife’s hand and gently led her towards the laneway. As he led her in, he looked around him to ensure no one saw them and once hidden from view, he pulled his wife into a tight embrace. 

‘I am sorry Charlotte. You are right. I have been a brute all morning and you have taken it admirably when you shouldn’t. You have done nothing wrong.’ – Sidney looked down at her directly waiting to see a look of forgiveness in his wife’s eyes. 

Charlotte raised her hand and reached up to stroke his face. She looked at him with concerned eyes – ‘You have done nothing to warrant forgiveness my love. You know that and if you did, you know that I would be the first person to tell you as well.’ 

Sidney chuckled to himself – ‘Yes, of course, you would! I depend on it.’ 

‘My love, today will not be easy with Tom. I am only too aware. But this is what I also know, you have a strategy worked out with Babington. It will involve raised voices and if it does not end up with fists, I would call that a form of success. This will not be easy and the outcome at the end of the day could actually leave us more disgruntled than we are now. But the point is that we are doing something. We as in you and I, you and Babington, Esther and I, and if I were to vouch it, you would have Mary’s support as well. You are not alone, Sidney.’ – Charlotte reassured him before reaching up to place a soft kiss on his lips – ‘I promised you in Dorset that you will never be alone when it came to dealing with Tom and I meant it.’

Sidney held both her hands in his and drew them into him. He leant down and let his forehead lean against his wife’s – ‘Thank you Charlotte.’ 

Charlotte pulled her hands back from Sidney’s and placed both of them on his face – ‘Now it is time that we go and speak to that brother of yours. We will get to the bottom of this Sidney. I know it. Have faith that this will all be over soon and things will revert back to the way they were.’ – they remained together – ‘But in the meantime Sidney...’ – Charlotte stepped back – ‘my exceedingly handsome husband, the man who drives me crazy with desire when he gets all strong and manly like, there is a job to be done!’ – and with that she walked away. 

Sidney stood amazed by his wife’s admission before finding himself several steps behind her. He quickly picked up his pace and by the time they reached the door of Trafalgar House, they were side by side. He reached out to use the door knocker and proceeded to stand behind his wife to whisper in her ear – ‘your desires are all mine tonight! – leaving her to blush as the door was opened to them. 

***

As they waited inside, the clock seemed to tick even more loudly than usual in the drawing room. Tom, Mary, Sidney and Charlotte all sat around the table supping tea: their conversation no more than gentile small talk. Mary and Charlotte exchanged glances while the two brothers sized each other up. To say the situation was tense would be an understatement. The knocking on the door sounded like a pounding on the door that broke the tension. 

‘Finally!’ – Sidney muttered under his breath. 

Lord Babington was shown in and with much ado, both Mary and Tom congratulated him on the birth of his second son. 

‘Mary, you should come over to Sanditon House for a visit. I know Esther would appreciate some conversation that involves more than one syllable.’ – Babington replied happily – ‘However, I am keen not to leave them alone for too long. Ladies, I hope you won’t mind if I ask for the room to talk business with your husband’s?’ 

‘Why, not at all!’ – Mary said sensing that his reference to ‘business’ meant ‘argue’ with her husband. She asked Charlotte if she would join her for a walk and with that, both ladies disappeared leaving the gentlemen to their discussions. 

Silence quickly descended in the room as each gentleman waited for the other to begin. That honour fell upon Tom in the end. 

‘So I suppose you have heard my good news then, Babington? The pier is to go ahead. And with no repercussions on your projects. And might I add with no thanks to both of you either.’ – Tom’s temper was already beginning to make an appearance. 

Babington took a seat and leaned back – ‘I congratulate you, Tom. You achieved what we all thought was unachievable. You have proven us wrong.’ – he paused – ‘So what happens now?’  


‘I beg your pardon?’ – Tom asked. 

Babington and Sidney exchanged knowing looks. 

‘When does your build begin? Has the land been bought yet? We will have some more workers coming to town who will of course need somewhere to stay.’ – Babington asked. 

‘All in good time, my lord! All in good time!’ – Tom postured as he rose out of his chair before proceeding to begin one of his infamous speeches – ‘This is the beginning of something tremendous for the town of Sanditon. One should not unnecessarily speed up the process merely just for the sake of it!’ 

‘And your investor? He... excuse me, I am assuming that it is a ‘he’... he does not want to see a return on his investment sooner rather than later?’ – Babington asked. 

‘Yes you assume right, it is a ‘He’ and he is a visionary. Much like myself you see! Time is not off the essence but rather the final vision is what it is all about.’ – Tom stated.

‘Indeed. Do you have a model made up yet? Something we can visualise?’ – Babington asked still leading the way on the questions as Sidney remained quiet in the background. 

‘Yes, in fact I do. Come follow me. It is in my study.’ – Tom said inviting them to follow him into the study whereby they found a whole new table set up in front of his desk with a white, wooden to scale version of the pier. Both men studied it as Tom poured himself a glass of port in the knowledge that the next words from his guests’ mouths would be those of applause and appreciation. 

Sidney and Babington circled the model bending down to take in the minute details. Sidney’s mind recalled Mr. Stringer’s words and he started to look for some evidence of his warning. Sidney had yet to confide Mr. Stringer’s concerns with Babington. For sure, there seemed to be an insufficient amount of supporting beams to support the pier but there was no detail on the depth of which the beams needed to be laid deep into the seabed. Stringer’s words began to take on a deeper worrying feeling in the pit of Sidney’s stomach. 

‘Have your plans been verified by another independent architect?’ – Sidney asked Tom. 

‘Verified? Why of course Sidney! Don’t be so ridiculous. That was the whole point me being in Brighton: to watch and learn from the build there. I can assure you that I have spoken and advised with some of the best minds in Brighton and they all tell me that my ideas are sound!’ – Tom replied curtly. 

‘Yes but has anyone seen the actual plans, Tom? Have they?’ – Sidney asked again, his voice rising. 

Tom proceeded to ignore him. 

‘Tom, am I correct in thinking that the pier is to be built to the west of Sanditon as it is now?’ – Babington asked. 

‘Yes, that is correct.’ – he replied.

‘And the land?’ – Babington asked again. 

‘Yes, what about it?’ – Tom again replied. 

Babington laughed – ‘Come now, Tom, you will need land and currently these plans lie outside the lands already designated for the Sanditon build. This land you want are currently owned by the old baronet. He has repeatedly refused to sell.’ 

‘Well, it turns out that just like most men, the old baronet did actually have a price after all.’ – Tom confirmed. 

‘Did he? The land has been sold already?’ – Babington asked confused – ‘How is that? I am the biggest landowner next to his estate. I would have been told.’ 

‘Sir, I cannot vouch for what you have or have not been told. That is not my concern. But the deeds have exchanged hands and the estate now belongs to my investor.’ – Tom said. 

‘What? The entire estate? That is the land to the west of Sanditon Park and the estate. We share access routes and pathways across those lands.’ – Babington said, his face beginning to show the realisations in his mind. 

‘I have no doubt, Babington, that my investor will not want to be causing problems in that regard. I am sure of it. Just like he has indicated with the other land he has bought.’ – Tom said.  


‘Other lands?’ – this time it was Sidney who did the probing. 

‘Yes, on the other side of Sanditon. Once the pier has completed, he has agreed that I can begin to carry on my Sanditon vision beyond the existing town.’ – Tom declared, his expression determining a look of victory over his brother and his brother’s business partner. 

‘What? To the other side of our family lands at the Homestead?’ – Sidney asked to which Babington followed up with – ‘On the other side of Sanditon Park? Tom, what have you done? You have surrounded us with someone who we know nothing about.’ 

‘The road in. The river. There are tenants on those lands. What is to become of them?’ – Sidney continued.

A pained silence came upon Sidney and Babington as they individually paced around the room lost in their own thoughts. 

‘Gentlemen, have no cares! All is as it is meant to be and should always have been. I have my investor’s word that he does not want to interfere with the everyday affairs of the project. He seeks a profit and no more. And what’s more, he trusts me to do that for him so should any issues arise, you must come to me and we can get the matter sorted between us.’ – Tom announced. 

Babington shook his head in disgust. 

‘Are you pleased with yourself Tom?’ – Sidney said his temper rising – ‘After everything I have done for you and your family, this is the thanks you reward me with. The loyalty! How could you! How could you!’ – Sidney anger very much palpable at this stage. 

‘Who is this investor Tom? I demand to know!’ – this time, Babington insisted. 

‘Gentlemen! Listen! As I have already said, my investor is to remain anonymous. All concerns are to be put to me. 

Again, silence fell upon the conversation. 

‘I believe we are done here Sidney. In light of this information which you have supplied us with today, Tom, my broker and I suspect Sidney’s will be in touch shortly. I warn you, Tom, and I say in the spirit of a friend, should any ill will or mal-intended efforts be made on your part, I will fight you in every court of the land. Is that understood?’ – Babington said in such a direct manner that left no room for doubt. 

Sidney called for their hats and coats before turning to his brother – ‘Tom, you never cease to surprise me. Just when I believed that we were moving on from the past, you do this to me.’  


'Sidney! You exaggerate. You have nothing to fear. I am your brother after all, your older brother. There is a pecking order. You must see that our order has been out of sort for some time now. This is just a matter of restoring that order. Sidney, is it not a good thing that you have your older brother back again?’

With that, Sidney turned and left followed by Babington. All that could be heard as they left was Tom calling out Sidney’s name.


	16. A Preamble to War

Chapter 16: A Preamble to War

‘I have my man on it Sidney. I sent off a rider yesterday after I left you. I am assuming the same rider had a note from you as well.’ – Babington said to Sidney as they caught up on affairs in Sanditon House the day after that faithful conversation with Mr. Tom Parker leaving both of them furious and frustrated by events. 

‘I did. I have not heard anything back yet but I suppose that is not surprising. I believe Charlotte was ready to chain me to my desk when I suggested I travel to London myself instead.’ – Sidney replied as he walked side by side with his friend into the drawing-room still decorated with the paintwork left behind from the days of Lady Denham and her husband. 

‘She was right. There is nothing to be done in London that cannot be done here.’ – Babington replied. He clapped him on the back as he led him in to join the ladies – ‘Lunch will be served soon. Come.’  
As they entered the room, Charlotte was sat next to Esther chatting, their heads buried deep together. 

‘Here they are! The two most beautiful and smartest ladies in Sanditon. Are we not the two most luckiest of fellows on the south coast, Sidney, to have these adoring beauties on our arms?’ – Babington said to announce their entrance before proceeding to walk over to them and performing his courtesies to Charlotte. 

‘You mean of in all of England, Husband?’ – Esther retorted as he stood before her feigning annoyance at her husband – ‘His attempts at flattery, Charlotte, always fall short.’ 

‘Of course. You are right as always, my love. Prey forgive me?’ – Babington’s eyes smiled as he took his wife’s hand and kissed it. 

Esther smiled back and then turned her directions to Sidney – ‘Sidney, how are you? Babington has filled me in. I hope you don’t mind?’ 

‘No, of course.’ – Sidney smiled back at Esther – ‘How are you Esther?’ 

‘Happier for having the company of Charlotte again.’ – Esther said. 

It never stopped surprising Charlotte that every time Esther passed her a compliment, she sometimes struggled to recognise the young lady who Charlotte met when she first arrived in Sanditon. All the ice had frozen and the hard edges had softened with time, love and motherhood.

They were called into luncheon whereby Babington offered his arm to Charlotte as Sidney did to Esther. 

‘Is this not nice?’ – Esther said as they walked – ‘I have missed this. All of us together.’ 

‘Ah! But we are missing one person, are we not Esther?’ – Sidney said. 

‘Are we? And who would that be?’ – she asked curiously.

‘Mr. Crowe, of course!’ – Sidney replied jokingly. 

‘You were doing so well, Mr. Parker, until then!’ – Charlotte said dryly. 

They were shown to their seats and as luncheon began to be served, the conversation naturally turned to Sanditon. 

‘And we honestly do not know who Tom’s investor is?’ – Esther asked. 

Sidney and Babington exchanged looks and shook their heads in unison.

‘I still cannot fathom how Tom would do that. To us! After everything you did for him Sidney.’- Charlotte said angrily.

‘We will get to the bottom of this, Charlotte, I assure you.’ – Babington said giving her a reassuring smile. 

‘Have you told them yet of what Mr. Stringer said, Sidney?’ – Charlotte asked of Sidney. 

‘No, not yet.’ – he replied. 

‘What is this?’ – Babington asked. 

‘Mr. Stringer came and saw us recently. I did not tell you as I did not think his words could come about but here we are. While he was in Brighton, he met with Tom to discuss the plans for the pier. He brought with him a word of warning. Should Tom pursue those plans, Mr. Stringer will advise the workers of Sanditon to refuse the offers of work it would throw out.’ – Sidney proffered. 

‘He did? How come?’ – Babington asked amused. 

‘He found the plans to be lacking. Exceedingly so in fact.’ – Sidney explained. 

‘I think it will come of nothing.’ – Charlotte opinioned – ‘Fred Robinson is loyal to us. Between them, should Tom try and steal the workers away from us, they would do their best to stop it.’

That thought lingered in the air for a moment.

‘Does Mary hold any influence on Tom? Could she be persuaded to talk him round, to make him see the error of his ways?’ – Esther pondered. 

‘No, I must disagree with you there Esther. Mary is ... well...Mary is loyal to her husband and to her marriage. She would never intentionally go against Tom. I expect that she disagrees with him but she seeks honesty from him more so than doing the right thing by his extended family. We may all see the folly and risk that Tom is undertaking but Mary must come to that realisation herself. She is a friend and family. We should be there to support her. It is not for us to use her to our own ends. I must object if we did.’ – Charlotte argued.

‘You are a nobler person than I am, Charlotte.’ – Esther said. 

‘Charlotte has been helping to plan the regatta.’ – Sidney chimed in keeping the conversation moving and the atmosphere light.

‘Wonderful. I recall the first one being a success on the back of your contribution. I have no doubt that this will be just as successful.’ – Babington said. 

‘You flatter me, Sir.’ 

‘Indeed he does not! Since Mary has been assisting Tom with the regatta, it has never quite had the same impact as the one you organised.’ – Esther said. 

‘You are too kind, Esther, really! However...’ – Charlotte took a sup of water – ‘...Tom seems to be doing his best to thwart any attempt at changing the format or tone of the day.’

‘How do you mean, Charlotte?’ – Esther asked. 

‘Well, you remember that conversation I had with the King?’ – Charlotte began to explain. 

‘You mean the one at the theatre? In relation to organising something to entertain the men so he can have his wicked way with all their wives?’ – Esther said laughing. 

Babington quickly interjected –‘Esther, I would not say that beyond ourselves. You never know who might overhear.’ 

Esther fobbed him off. 

Charlotte continued – ‘Yes, something along those lines. It did get me thinking and I think a found a solution that might cover that instruction but still keep ourselves...’ – she hesitated to find the right word.

‘Respectable?’ – Esther threw in laughing. 

‘Well, quite.’ – Charlotte said agreeing – ‘He did have a point though. Bath has its waters that appeals to women. Brighton has the pavilion and all the court trappings that come with it. But is there somewhere that offers a respectable appeal to men.’ – she looked between the Babingtons as her husband sat back and knowingly smiled at her encouraging her to proceed. She was coming into her element and he knew it. All eyes were on her – ‘Sports and all things sporting especially rowing.’ – she looked between them. 

‘Tell us more’ – Babington said. 

‘A league of regattas. Brighton, Eastbourne, Ramsgate and other such places. If we could get them to agree to host a similar rowing race, we could host the final race here in Sanditon. We could manage the organisation, the press and the rulebook from here placing Sanditon at the heart of the competition. We could attract rowers from all over the country, even from the continent. What do you think?’ – she asked. 

‘Wow!’ – Esther said as she looked at her husband in astonishment. 

‘Mrs. Charlotte Parker! What a wonderful idea! I think that it is a truly impressive idea! Sidney, you really did find a good one here!’ – Babington cried out. 

Charlotte looked over at Sidney who was beaming from ear to ear with pride. 

‘In more ways than one, Babington. I wonder sometimes what she ever sees in me.’ – Sidney said raising his glass to his wife. 

‘I think it a marvellous idea, Charlotte.’ – Esther agreed. 

‘Well, I thought so too but Tom disagrees.’ – Charlotte finished. 

Babington rolled his eyes and Esther responded much the same. 

‘Yes, he wants to move the regatta down to the beach marking the course of the race around boats where the pier would be. He wants to use it as a way to promote the pier. Another revelation we learned about yesterday evening.’ – Sidney explained. 

‘Yes, there it is! Mary handed over the responsibility to me and yesterday evening I received a note from Tom to say that I was no longer required, that he would be taking over the organisation of the regatta in his own shape which he outlined as I explained.’ – Charlotte furthered. 

Sidney, as if anticipating, Charlotte’s next words took up the story next – ‘He thanked her for her contribution but given the ‘inadequacy’ of Charlotte’s plans, she would no longer be required. Mary has agreed to assist him with the planning so Charlotte, the woman who rescued his regatta the first time around, has been supplanted out of the initiative.

‘That man never ceases to amaze me!’ – Esther said. 

‘He is trying to hijack it for his own purposes.’ – Babington said over to Sidney to which Sidney nodded his head in agreement – ‘And of course, we have nothing formally written down as to who controls the regatta because we never thought we needed to. Well, foolish us!’ – he said realising another new situation they found themselves in. 

‘I am not deterred.’ – Charlotte exclaimed – ‘If we are all in agreement, I would like to pursue it more. I have yet admitted defeat.’ 

‘Are you sure, Charlotte?’ – Babington asked – ‘Sidney does not object?’ 

‘I would not hear of it interfering with home affairs. The way I perceive it, the more influence we have on things, the better. Tom cannot and should not have full control of this, and he has no way of asserting himself completely.’ – Charlotte said. 

‘Do you really want to take this on, Charlotte? Really, with George and all?’ – Esther asked following on from her husband’s previous question. 

‘I do not see why I or we should back down on this.’ - Charlotte said very matter of factly – ‘In all honesty, I believe that if Tom insists on pursuing his version of the regatta, it will struggle to get off the ground. Mary is not enamored with all the organisation that goes with it. She never has. And fundamentally, Sanditon is our project. It belongs to us. There is no reason why we can’t have two regattas if needed but with the connections we have, ours will pull in a much stronger audience. His investor might have the funds but if he is depending on Tom to supply the connections, he will be sadly disappointed. That part of the initiative is our strength.’

Charlotte looked around the table at them. 

‘Mrs. Parker, I do believe that if Lady Denham were here with us now, she would be most impressed.’ – Esther said – ‘You are formidable.’ 

‘Yes, I agree’ – Babington added – ‘I must remember never to get on your wrong side, Charlotte! Sidney, you are a lucky man!’ 

‘Yes, I am. Very much so!’ Sidney replied beaming from ear to ear with pride and admiration for his wife. 

***

That night as Sidney undressed into his nightclothes in the ante-chamber, he could overhear Charlotte with her maid discuss their arrangements for the following day. Charlotte had made a joke of some sort to which he could hear the maid giggle to. His curiosity got the better of him as he leaned his head around the door to spy on them. The maid was putting away a dress and Charlotte was sat at her dressing table undoing her hair. His eyes were drawn to her as always as she freely chatted with her maid. As he closed up his nightgown around his waist, he walked to the doorway and leaned against the doorframe. He stood there looking upon them. With his eyes, he dismissed the maid and remained in his spot staring intensely over at his wife, his eyes becoming dark with desire. She looked beautifully glorious tonight in this lighting, he thought to himself. He could not help but smile. 

‘Husband, you are doing it again!’ – Charlotte said bringing him out of his reverie. 

He stood up straight and began to slowly walk over to her. 

‘And what would that be, my love?’ – he asked before he sat down on the dressing table stool next to her, his legs on either side of the stool leaving him positioned to his wife’s side. He placed a kiss on her shoulder once settled. He could not but notice that her white cotton nightdress was loose around her shoulders and he casually began to let his fingers run under the hem of the material to enjoy the smooth and soft feel of her skin. His mind wandered distractedly. 

‘You are looking at me like you want to devour me.’ – she said calmly but had not yet to look at him.

‘I always want to devour you, my love. My wife. My confidant. My lover.’ – Sidney said deeply as his fingers let the nightgown fall off Charlotte’s shoulder. He could sense her reaction to him as he saw her bosom rise and fall harder. 

‘I enjoyed today.’ – she said continuing to ignore him – ‘Esther was in fine form. I never would have believed that Esther would turn into the woman she is now when I met her first.’ 

‘I do not want to talk about Esther, Charlotte.’ – he said as he leaned in to kiss the curve of her neck. Her head fell sideways allowing him more access. It was an involuntary reaction as she could sense his hand beginning to stroke her back gently and his other hand followed the line of the seam around to the top of her nightgown over her bosom. Her body was selling her out as she tried to remain in control of the situation. 

‘And Babington. He appears just as content as she is.’ – she said keeping the conversation going to steady herself. 

‘I do not wish to speak about him either Charlotte.’ – Sidney responded as his hand skirted over her bosom with the lightest of touches. It sent a shiver down her spine. 

‘They are both truly taken with each other. Babington has been truly tamed by her.’ – she continued trying to ignore his approaches and brushing her hair. The sight of Charlotte bringing her arm up to pass the brush through her hair did not go unnoticed by Sidney that no sooner had she run the brush through her hair, he removed it from her hand and let his nose breathe in her scent.  


‘You cannot win this, Charlotte. You are my prisoner tonight.’ – Sidney whispered into her ear. 

‘Sir! This will not do. You interrupt a lady in her boudoir as she prepares for bed. In some households, a husband would be banished to another room for that.’ – Charlotte mocked angrily to him before standing up before him. This took Sidney by surprise as he quickly sat upright to look at his wife. She had that look in her eye which he knew by now was her look of disapproval. He felt his fortunes fall quickly in a moment and his head dropped in disappointment – ‘How on ever am I suppose to get ready for bed?’ – she said at him.

Sidney was about to ask forgiveness realising that he had misjudged the moment and just as his mouth began to mouth those words, Charlotte pulled her nightgown up over her head leaving her nakedness before him. – ‘Now I am ready.’ – she said to him as she smiled. Sidney swung both his legs around to face her. She reached out to run her fingers through his curls before she ran her fingers down the side of his face. Sidney closed his eyes at her touch. She stepped closer to him. He looked up at her afraid to almost put his hands on her. 

‘You are a goddess Charlotte. My goddess.’ – he said looking up at her, his brown eyes focused on hers – ‘Babington is not the only one tamed by his wife. I am yours to do as you so wish. It is me who is really the prisoner. I am and forever will be your loving servant.’ – With that, he let his head lean against her belly as she put her arms around him pulling him closer. She held him in an embrace in this way for some moments. She raised her head and stepped back putting out her hand for him to follow her to the bed. They made love that night. Slowly and tentatively. And when it was over and Charlotte lay sleeping in his arms, he struggled to accept his life had turned out to be so fulfilling and happy. His last thought before his eyes clothes was that with Charlotte by his side, Tom might bring problems to his door but there was nothing he could not fight with Charlotte in his corner.


	17. A Disclosure of Sorts

Chapter 17: A Disclosure of Sorts

The following weeks followed uneventfully. Mary and Charlotte managed to organise an ‘Entente Cordiale’ between their husbands for the benefit of the children: it was proving hard for each family to keep their children apart. These matters went above their young heads. Meanwhile, at Sanditon House, the Babingtons progressed their plans on the renovations. The last remnants of Lady Denham’s intimidating artwork was finally been relieved from their position in the house. All still remained ignorant as to who Tom’s investor was. The only evidence of anything was an initial approach by Tom to Fred Robinson suggesting that there could be more money to be made by the workers from a future build in Sanditon outside the current builds. Fred was clever enough to inform Sidney but it went no further: Sidney suspected that Stringer had already informed Fred of what he knew about the pier. 

In relation to the regatta, Charlotte replied to Tom in the most polite of terms that the regatta she envisioned would still be going ahead with or without his involvement but he still remained welcomed to stay involved. Mary lobbied her to change her mind but Charlotte was not for turning. She apologised to Mary. She explained to her that she appreciated Mary would be stuck between the two but the purpose of the regatta was to promote Sanditon – The Town, not merely the pier. Diverting from that would not just hurt Sanditon but also the pier project. The tone of the regatta needed to reflect the overall image the town needed to promote to ensure its continued growth. She also added that this would be the only regatta that she would be enticed into recommending to her friends in the ton who yielded considerable influence on their fortunes. 

So things remained as such for several weeks. Military strategists from the battlefields would have called it a phoney war of sorts as each side cautiously manoeuvred around the other awaiting sizing each other up before the final showdown. The only change to normal life was the arrival of Mr. Stratford who claimed he needed to escape the mothers of the Court as the season began and had decided to see out his own season in Sanditon. He took a house moving many of his belongings from London to Sanditon including a prestigious library, much to Charlotte’s delight. To entertain himself, he offered his services with the organisation of the regatta or at least the mid-summers ball but they agreed that he could help just by merely mentioning Sanditon in his correspondence to his circle whenever possible. Charlotte was keen not to appear to be abusing her friends no matter how willing they may be to be conspirators. 

Charlotte and Mr. Stratford busied themselves together on many days enjoying long walks along the cliffs, the river and on the beach. Charlotte tremendously enjoyed his conversation finding it varied and educational. Even Sidney found his company entertaining and he dined with them regularly. On other occasions, he dined with the Babingtons, sometimes even with the Babingtons and the Parkers together. There became an almost aristocratic feel to Sanditon, another layer to society if it may be described as such that was never truly in place in a backwater town such as Sanditon before. Even the society pages of London gave mention to Mr. Stratford fleeing town to hide out in Sanditon. One simple stay by someone of stock was enough to get tongues wagging in London about Sanditon. Bookings for apartments suddenly rose with an ever-increasing stream of mothers and daughters looking for husbands, in particular one man and his fortune, Mr. Stratford. 

‘I feel a little hounded, Charlotte if truth be known. If I wanted a wife, I would have taken the one I wanted, not out of obligation or duty but because I loved her.’ – he said to her one day. 

‘I know that but other people don’t.’ – Charlotte replied. 

‘I would have thought getting out of town for the season was enough of a signal to send.’ – he said jokingly. 

‘In truth, Sir, you are an extremely well-connected gentleman. I will not complain about you hiding out here. Even if it is such a travesty to endure your boring company, your presence is doing incredible things for our bookings this season.’ – Charlotte responded with equal joviality. 

‘Well Mrs. Parker, I am always glad to be of service. Now tell me, have you heard anything more about our investment overseas? I am still awaiting news.’ – he asked.

‘No I am afraid I have not either but my broker assures me that given the timeline presented at the time by Freddie, there is nothing of a surprise in this. What does yours say?’ – she replied.

‘Much the same. Patience is a virtue I suppose but I would expect some good news soon.’ – he said and Charlotte agreed. 

It was a fortnight later when a rich and well-decorated carriage pulled up in town. The footman climbed down from his seat at the back and was instructed by its occupant to seek out Mr. Stratford in the Crown Hotel. He was informed thereof the house in which he rented as the carriage made its way to said house but its occupant still found no Mr. Stratford. Instead, the butler informed the footman that he dined at Sanditon House that day and could be found there if there was great haste in finding him, otherwise, the occupant could rest, recover inside and await Mr. Stratford’s return. The occupant declined and instructed his men to seek out Sanditon House with haste. 

At Sanditon House, in a quiet spot away from the artisans at work on the renovation, it was an afternoon where Lord and Lady Babington hosted their friends - the Parkers and Mr. Stratford - to a luncheon. The atmosphere was jovial as always. Lord Babington appreciated discussing the news and politics from London and beyond especially. Both Charlotte and Esther took an interest in such things so it was never a case of women being told that these matters did not concern them. In truth, should any of the gentlemen dare suggest such a notion, it would be to their own detriment. It was in the course of the conversation that the butler approached Babington to inform him that a carriage was coming up the drive. 

‘Are we expecting anyone Esther? – he asked his wife. 

‘No, no one at all.’ – she replied confused as well.

‘I wonder who it could be.’ – Babington said as he instructed the butler to enquire as to whom it might be when they arrived and to show them into the library.

It was Mr. Stratford, who after looking out the window and caught sight of the carriage, exclaimed ‘My lord! Is it really? Well, this is interesting!’

‘You know who it is?’ – Babington asked curiously.

‘Yes’ – Mr. Stratford said as he then continued his lunch – ‘It is Harlow Senior, Susan’s brother. I would recognise that coach anywhere.’ 

‘It is the Earl?’ – Esther said remembering her role as the hostess of a grand house. She began to busy herself by calling on one of the footmen to ensure that the fire in the library was well lit.  


‘Dear Esther, please do not go to so much trouble. Myself and the Earl have been friends for a long time. If he has ridden here from London, knowing him as I do, I think he would prefer a seat at this table and be welcomed by a portion of this lovely food you have laid out before us today.’ – Mr. Stratford informed her. Esther settled back and waited for what seemed an eternity before there was a knock on the main door. 

Lord Babington went to welcome their guest, and sure enough, as Mr. Stratford had predicted, he chose to dine with them for lunch. The Earl of Wormwood greeted them all formally but when he came to Mr. Stratford, they manly hugged as old friends do. 

‘I see you escaped my sister after all’ – the Earl said laughing. 

‘Indeed not. I have escaped that horrid rat race of mothers putting their daughters out to the highest bidder. I cannot stand it!’ – Mr. Stratford said as the Earl took a seat at the table. 

‘I do not know why you do not simply get it over and done with. Persist you may but harassed you will remain.’ – the Earl said. 

‘Now, my friend, you are sounding much like your sister!’ – Mr. Stratford retorted. 

‘Lady Babington’ – the Earl said as he turned his attentions towards his hostess – ‘I do apologise for interrupting your luncheon. I hope I am not inconveniencing you too much.’ 

‘Not at all, your grace. It is always a delight to have a new face and a guest at our table, is it not Babington?’ – Esther replied. 

‘Indeed’ – her husband said as he began to tuck into his lunch again. Sidney and Charlotte carried on glancing at each other from time to time both intrigued as to the purpose of the visit. Charlotte had grown very fond of the Earl over the years and seeing him again so soon was somewhat of an unexpected pleasure, if not a surprise. 

‘Have you made arrangements to stay? You are more than welcome to stay here with us.’ – Esther suggested. 

‘No! No! But thank you. I will be here for one night, and as old friends do, I am going to impose myself on Mr. Stratford here.’ – the Earl said jovially.

‘Are you now?’ – Mr. Stratford feigned surprise but did not voice an objection. 

‘It will make up for all the nights you have cowered in our homes, will it not, my friend?’ – the Earl jested back at his friend. 

‘Ah! I knew friendship was never enough. It came with a catch!’ – Mr. Stratford retorted. 

A plate was set down before the Earl and as he began to eat, the rest of the table followed suit. 

‘Charlotte, my dear, how are you? Is this husband of yours treating you well?’ – the Earl asked warmly smiling at Charlotte to which Charlotte smiled back with mutual affection. 

‘In truth...’ - she began to say before Sidney interjected – ‘In truth, it is I who is being treated well by my wife, much to my consternation, for I do not know what I have done to deserve it.’ - Husband and wife looked at each and for a moment, a blush came across Charlotte’s face. The Earl spotted it and smiled – ‘You know, Sidney...may I call you Sidney...you know, Charlotte here is much loved in our family, it would break our hearts to ever hear she felt neglected.’ 

‘Sir, please do call me Sidney. And I promise you that it is my life’s purpose to place Charlotte on a pedestal for eternity if she allowed me but I am duly warned.’ – Sidney replied warmly taking the gesture as a term of endearment. 

‘Good! I am very glad to hear it. I can report back to my sister that her beloved young friend is being treated like a queen, as she should.’ – the Earl said as he looked over at Charlotte – ‘Sidney, I know you will not like to hear this but I do regret Charlotte not becoming my daughter-in-law. My loss is, without doubt, your gain.’ 

‘Your grace, you pay me too much of a compliment!’ – Charlotte said. 

‘Nonsense! And don’t we all know it! I suspect that all our lives here are the better for having you in them more so than you have had from us in yours. – the Earl said looking around the table seeking support in his statement. 

Sidney sat back in his chair and enjoyed the compliment his wife was being given. 

‘Sidney, do you not agree?’ – the Earl turned to him and asked. 

‘In more ways than one, your grace. I would be lost without my Charlotte’ – Sidney replied smiling looking over at his wife across the table from him wishing the table not to be there. Charlotte bowed her head. All the words of love that Sidney expressed to her, none of them touched her as much as that had. She discreetly had to wipe away a little tear of joy and happiness. 

‘In fact, your grace, you might be able to assist me in something. I want to commission a portrait of Charlotte and I wondered if you may be able to recommend a painter? London painters, I hear, are meant to be the best.’ – Sidney then said. 

‘Sidney! I have no need of a portrait of myself.’ – Charlotte said across the table bashfully. 

‘Yes, but I do. I want one for my study and I would like one of the three of us as well.’ – Sidney replied. 

‘I would only be too happy to oblige. Your son, Sidney? How is he?’ – the Earl asked. 

‘He is well. Thank you for asking. He grows stronger every day. He adores Charlotte, and if I must confess, my wife seems to enjoy more time with my son than she does with me.’ – Sidney said light-heartedly in hope of getting a reaction from Charlotte.

‘Sidney! You know that is not true!’ – Charlotte rebuked him. 

‘Yes, you are right as always. The Parker men in your life are endeared to you equally in your heart as you are in ours.’ – Sidney replied smiling to which Esther rolled her eyes – ‘You can see, Sir, that they are still in the early stages of young love.’ – she said. 

Esther, in turn, then began to change the conversation – ‘Sir, what brings you to Sanditon?’ 

‘Business I am afraid, Lady Babington.’ – the Earl turned his attentions back to his hostess – ‘I have some news to report back to my friend here on a shared business venture we are involved in. Charlotte, you might be inclined to join us as well in this.’ 

A look of panic came spread across Charlotte’s face for the shortest of moments which did not go unnoticed by her husband. 

‘Business! I do not wish to talk business over luncheon, Harlow! You can tell me all about it later.’ – Mr. Stratford interjected. 

‘Of course, my friend. I never expected anything else other than a conversation over a fine glass of that Portuguese port that you keep for yourself.’ – the Earl said to his friend. 

‘One glass? Several if I know you as I suspect as I do!’ – Mr. Stratford replied back cordially as two old friends jest with each other and so the conversation moved on until they all left. 

As the luncheon came to an end and all made to make their goodbyes, the Earl said to Charlotte – ‘My dear, come join us for a light supper later.’ It was of an order than a request. Sidney enquired of Charlotte as to what she thought the Earl had meant by that. Charlotte, for one moment, was about to explain what she suspected, that it was news about Freddie’s venture that she had invested in, but could not find the words. She realised then that she should have told Sidney of it at the time but now struggled to find the words to put it right. So instead she pleaded ignorance much to her conscience’s disgruntlement.

***

Charlotte came back from supper that evening to find both her two Parker men asleep in bed to her relief. She knew she was putting off the inevitable but just for one more night she was glad to have her thoughts to herself. What the Earl imparted to her was very good news. The investment had gone all according to plan and she was now rewarded with a very healthy return on her money. She had to try and figure out a way to tell Sidney while also answering his undoubtable question of what would she have said it had proved to be a bad outcome. Her mind raced fast overnight which resulted in her sleeping late the following morning. Sidney had already left for the morning by the time she rose which in truth, she felt a sense of relief at. She felt an unashamed coward but every minute she could avoid it was an extra for her to gather her argument. 

She had promised the Earl that she would call on him before he left, and as the morning turned into noon, she began to walk towards town with George. On their way, they found Sidney and they both walked to meet the Earl and Mr. Stratford. They found them as they prepared for a short walk on the beach – ‘One last opportunity to stretch my legs before the journey.’ – the Earl exclaimed. 

Mr. Stratford walked along with Sidney while the Earl held onto Charlotte like a father saying goodbye to a preferred daughter, holding onto every special moment before the final words of departure.  


‘I am contented, Charlotte, that you have found happiness. Yes, I know! I can but continue to wish you had married my son. He would have been so much the better for it but I fear it may not have been for you. I can see that now. You have found your place and I am glad for it.’ – the Earl said to her kindly. 

Charlotte smiled.

‘But I want you to promise me something, my dear, that should you ever need any help at all, your must promise me that you will come seek my assistance as a friend.’ – he continued. 

‘Thank you, I think.’ – Charlotte replied confused. His comment taking her by surprise – ‘Although I cannot imagine that we will need any help for the moment.’ 

‘Do you not?’ – the Earl asked and looked at her – ‘I believe the name Edward Denham means something around here?’

‘Yes, but he has been gone from here for several years now. He is no threat to us. Lady Denham’s final will and testament made sure of that.’ – Charlotte replied. 

‘Good! Good! Let’s hope that stays that way but I am sure between my sister and your husband, they will keep it that way.’ – he said. 

Charlotte stopped for a moment confused and unsure as to what he meant. Before she could ask, they had caught up with Sidney, George and Mr. Stratford who were making their way back to the carriage parked outside Mr. Stratford’s apartments. The Earl bid his farewells to his friend and to Sidney promising the latter that he would write with a name of a portrait artist on his return. As he climbed up into the carriage, he called Charlotte over one last time – ‘Charlotte, you will never know how much your investment has meant to myself and Freddie, especially Freddie, even if he does not know how to say it himself. I suspect he feels beholden to you and like us men he is too proud to send his appreciation. We could not have done it without you.’ With that, she stepped away from the carriage and the horses took it away. 

‘Charlotte, what did he mean by Freddie being beholden to you? What investment?’ – Sidney asked.


	18. The First Feud

Chapter 19: The First Feud

Charlotte stood fixed to her spot. 

'Charlotte?’ – Sidney asked again as he noticed Charlotte’s face grimace – ‘What did he mean?’

She turned to him – ‘Will you take George to Trafalgar House? There is something we must discuss.’

‘What is it that you cannot tell me here?’ – he asked puzzled. 

‘Please. Take George to Mary and join me on the beach. I will wait for you there.’ 

Sidney did as he was instructed and found Charlotte staring out to sea on the beach come twenty minutes. He had barely been by her side before she started to walk off in the direction of a quieter part of the beach and refusing his arm. She was quiet and contemplative walking several steps ahead of her husband. Even when Sidney asked what was wrong, she refused to look at him, let alone answer him. She knew as soon as she would begin to explain herself, there would be words and loud ones at that as she recalled Sidney’s propensity to lose his temper. Making it public would not be in anyone’s interest so she waited until she had found them an isolated spot below the cliffs where they would remain hidden. 

‘Enough Charlotte! We have walked enough. I beg you, tell me what this is about? – he eventually said. 

Charlotte turned to look at him and then looked away. She struggled to find the first word she needed to begin. 

‘I invested in Freddie Harlow’s enterprise.’ – she said flatly and then left it there. 

Sidney paused and looked at her confused. He nodded his head as he absorbed the information. 

‘I am confused.’ – was all he could say. 

‘I invested a substantial amount of money.’ – she then blurted out. 

‘Substantial?’ – Sidney asked and then paused – ‘How much is substantial? One hundred pounds?’ 

‘Five thousand’ – she replied the moment he finished – ‘I invested five thousand.’ 

Sidney looked at her, his confusion palpable across his face. He took a step back and then began to walk from side to side. He then turned to her. 

‘Five thousand? Five thousand? Half your fortune?’ – he asked in disbelief. 

‘Yes. I know it sounds incredulous to invest so much but it was a sound investment.’ – she said her voice rising with the first hint of panic setting in. 

‘I don’t understand. I...I...’ – Sidney said still pacing from side to side – ‘Why was I not told? Does our broker know? Was he involved?’ 

‘Yes. But I told him not to tell you.’ – Charlotte then said waiting for the inevitable explosion from her husband. 

‘You told him not to tell me? Charlotte, I do not understand. What is this about?’ – his words lingered in the air before he did erupt – ‘Tell me! Because I am finding it hard to contend that you would put half your fortune at risk, our children’s future at risk. Why? I demand you tell me!’ 

She could see his jaw clench and his hands began to curl up with tension. 

‘Because it was a good investment. I was there at the start of this venture. I was involved. I contributed towards the foundations of it. I believed in it. More importantly....’ – Sidney looked at her and took a few steps away from her – ‘....More importantly, I negotiated extremely favourable terms that meant my fortune would never be at risk.’ - she took a few steps forward placing her hands on his arms to steady him to one spot – ‘I knew what I was doing.’ 

‘But this was half your fortune. How could you make that decision without my approval?’ – Sidney said squaring up to her. 

‘Your approval? Do you tell me about every time you spend money on the build or consult me with any major decision you make?’ – Charlotte said wanting to defend herself. 

‘There is a significant difference between deciding on the colour of plant pots along a terrace and investing five thousand in a scheme that has considerable risks and severe implications should it go wrong.’ – Sidney defiantly said. 

‘You believe me incapable of making a sound business decision?’ – Charlotte asked. 

‘I do not know what to believe quite frankly. I am but only finding out about this. Or maybe I am not meant to believe or think anything at all about this judging by the conspiracy that has gone on.’ – Sidney replied annoyed. 

‘There is no conspiracy!’ – Charlotte refuted his claim.

‘No? Is there not? It certainly looks like it from my point of view. You knew, the Earl obviously knows, I suspect Mr. Stratford knows. And of course! There’s Mr. Freddie Harlow himself. The one, of course, who greatly benefits from all of this!’ – his becoming more agitated the more he spoke – ‘Well then? Explain it to me!’ 

‘It is not what you are making it out to be! I saw an opportunity and I took it.’ – Charlotte said.

Sidney raised his eyebrow indicating to her to carry on. 

‘I negotiated very preferable terms to reduce the risk of my investment. Should the ship with the artwork not made it to these shores for auction, my investment was guaranteed. The Earl promised that he would return the full amount in full. Further, once the artwork want to auction, I would receive 20 percent of all proceeds which given the value of some of these pieces will result in a considerable amount. So you see, Sidney, it was a sound investment after which our future will be even more safer. You see?’ – Charlotte’s said as she launched an appeal for her husband to come round to the idea. 

‘Why would the Earl agree to such a guarantee? Especially with such a high probability that the ship could come into danger en route to England?’ - Sidney asked suspiciously – ‘Why would he do that? Why does it feel like there is more to this than you are telling me. 

Now feeling less at ease, Charlotte cried out – ‘There is nothing more to tell!’ 

‘Tell me now, Charlotte!’ – Sidney raised voice bellowed at her.

Charlotte stood her ground and stared at him. 

‘You know, Sidney, there was a time before...before we reconnected where my life was my own, where my decisions did not involve you, where we were separated by misfortune, other people’s misfortunes and misdirections. It was a time when I had new friends, new interests, new loyalties.’ – she put marked emphasis on the last two words – ‘While you led your married life, bringing a child into the world, I was forced into reimagining mine.’ 

A silence fell down between them. 

‘Charlotte, what is this about? Really? I do not want to hear anymore.’ – Sidney said with indignation and with more defiance. Underneath, if he could put words to his feelings, he would admit to feeling very confused by these events. A sound investment it might have been despite the high risks but why the subterfuge. This is what unsettled him. The secrecy. 

Charlotte stepped back from him even more and stood by the waves that remained the only witnesses to their feud. She could not bring herself to look at him and felt her thoughts move elsewhere.  
‘He kissed me.’ – she said quietly. 

‘Who did?’ – Sidney asked angrily fearing the worst – ‘Who did?’ – he repeated even more angrily. 

‘Who do you think?’ – Charlotte turned to him and roared. They eyed each other both becoming more incensed with the other. 

‘You mean?’ – Sidney’s voice drifted off with the realisation – ‘When? Where? I will kill him!’ 

‘You will do no such thing!’ – Charlotte roared at him and quickly, Sidney blasted back – ‘Charlotte! I do not believe you quite fully understand. No man kisses my wife. I will not stand for it!’

Sidney stepped away passing a hand through his hair as he tried to come to terms with what he was hearing. 

‘How did it happen? I want to know. How did it happen?’ – he demanded of her. 

‘It does not matter. It is in the past.’ – Charlotte launched back at him. 

‘In the past? I would beg to differ especially when it comes to you giving away your fortune. Tell me!’ – he shouted at her. 

‘I did not give my fortune away. I invested it and I invested well. Your faith in me is truly inspiring.’ 

‘Charlotte, I do not know what to believe. I never thought I would see the day when you would act so recklessly, carelessly and be so secretive about it. Did we not promise to confide in each other at all times, no matter the problem?’ 

‘Secrets?’ – Charlotte’s temper began to rise even more – ‘Sir, I will take no lectures from you on secrets! I will not be lectured when you have been keeping your own secrets! Do I need to say anything more other than the name Edward Denham? So please keep your hypocrisy to yourself.’ 

Taken about by this, Sidney stepped away again and shook his head - ‘That is completely different!’

‘Yes, you are right. Investing in Freddie’s venture never had the potential to destroy the work here in Sanditon. Does it cross your mind that Edward Denham might be behind Tom’s pier?’ 

‘Well...whose turn is it now to underestimate the other!’ – Sidney looked at her almost with a look of contempt across his face – ‘I have been exploring that possibility for several weeks now.’

‘And yet you fail to include me either? Is this what our marriage is? Selective admissions of the truth?’ – Charlotte asked. 

‘Prey, you tell me Charlottte!’ – Sidney said eyeing her squarely defiantly. 

‘I felt obligated if you must know. He told me things in London.’ – Charlotte began to concede more ground to him. 

‘Such as?’ – was his response.

‘Such as that I hurt him.’ – a single tear began to roll down her face – ‘He told me that he was planning to come back and propose but my letter asking to call off the courtship arrived before he left so he decided to stay in Rome.’ 

‘And?’ – he probed further. 

‘And what more do you want to know?’ – she balked back. 

‘I want to know everything!’ 

‘What? What do you want to hear? That I was fond of him? That I felt guilty? That I wanted to do something to amend the situation?... That I was in love with him?’ – she let that last question linger. Sidney stared at her hard, his breathing laboured, his jaw clinched, his hands tight. 

‘Were you?’ 

Charlotte gasped in shock as he asked the question – ‘How could you ever ask me such a thing!’ 

‘If it has not failed your notice but he kissed you. He kissed another man’s wife. I cannot tell you on so many levels how wrong that is and what is more, you know that too! Did you invite him to kiss you?’ – he asked his temper truly taking over.

‘Of course I did not! I would never do that! He followed me to Hyde Park. He wanted to talk to me alone and the moment overcame him! That was all. There were no more to it than. It was over before it began.’ – Charlotte fired back. 

‘I don’t know what to say Charlotte. I never thought that I would ever hear this from you. I cannot describe how disappointed I am in you....’

‘Disappointed? Yes, I concede I could have been more forthcoming about the investment but beyond that, I have done nothing wrong.’ – she defended herself – ‘Unlike you who has yet to offer any explanation as to why you kept the name of Edward Denham a secret!’

‘This conversation is over.’ – Sidney stood before and announced and with that, he turned on his heels and walked over to the dunes to find a path up to the cliffs. Charlotte was left standing on the beach watching him walk off. She began to follow him and by the time he had reached the Parker Homestead she had caught up with him. A word had not been spoken between them. As the footman opened the door as he approached, Charlotte followed him in behind. 

‘Please instruct the kitchen that Mrs. Parker will be dining in the nursery this evening.’ – Sidney said to the footman. Charlotte turned to him in disgust before running up the stairs and a few moments later, Sidney heard a door slammed closed loudly. He stood at the bottom of the stairs before making his way to his study where he in turn slammed the door in equal measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these updates are not much regular. I hate pandemics! I hate job hunting! I hate virtual interviews! Maybe they'll make the announcement soon that there will be a S2 and the world will reset itself again!


End file.
